El amor es una daga de doble filo
by amandy140
Summary: En el universo de Reverse Falls Pacifica Northwest tiene que decidir entre la amistad de Gideon o el amor de Dipper el cual puede que no sea lo que ella espera. Si te gusta el Reverse Dipcifica te gustará este fic
1. Chapter 1: El cielo nocturno

**Capitulo uno: el cielo nocturno**

Ya empezaba a atardecer, la luz del sol desaparecía por detrás de las montañas de Gravity Falls mientras la luna hacía su entrada en el cielo junto a las estrellas.

-Nos vemos mañana Gideon- dijo la rubia mientras se daba media vuelta para despedirse de su amigo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Seguro, hasta mañana Pacifica- respondió el albino con entusiasmo.

La chica volvió a darse vuelta y se alejo de la cabaña mientras su amigo cerraba la puerta principal para luego dirigirse hasta su habitación a leer su diario como de costumbre.

-Es una noche hermosa -Se dijo a si misma mientras veía las estrellas en busca de constelaciones- veamos, esa es la constelación de Orión- dijo apuntando al conjunto de estrellas- y esa otra es Pegaso- volviendo a apuntar- y aquella es... -De repente el rostro le cambió y fue invadida por la melancolía- la osa mayor- bajo el brazo lentamente mientras pronunciaba el nombre de un chico- Dipper.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Gleeful un ser de de color azul, forma triangular y un solo ojo servía una taza de té a una chica de pelo largo y castaño sentada en un silla forrada en terciopelo celeste mientras un chico de apariencia similar lanzaba unas dagas hacia un tiro al blanco con la foto de Bud Pines pegada a él.

-¿Por qué pierdes tú tiempo con el tiro al blanco si puedes hacerlo con el verdadero?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Acaso eres tonta? -Respondió el chico de forma calmada- eso sería un problema para nosotros.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!-Grito la chica levantándose de su asiento con furia mientras la gema de su cintillo comenzaba a emitir un brillo color celeste.

-Ya cálmate Mabel, además ¿Crees que a ese tipo le agradará saber que quieres eliminar a su padre? -Agrego el chico con la misma calma y seriedad que antes-.

-Bueno si lo pones así…-La chica se ruborizó y volvió a tomar asiento recordando el rostro del joven albino-.

-¡Oye tu!, –Le grito el chico al demonio triangular- ¡ven aquí ahora!.

El demonio rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el chico.

-Di...di…me Dipper –Dijo el demonio con timidez.

-Tengo un trabajo para ti y más te vale que lo hagas bien – manifestó el castaño con una fría mirada mientras hacía flotar un conjunto de dagas con el poder de su medallón.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer el primer capitulo, lo se esta algo corto pero no soy muy buena escribiendo.**

 **Acepto criticas tanto constructivas como destructivas.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: El acercamiento

_**Continuando con el capitulo anterior Will, el demonio de un solo ojo, esta a punto de recibir un trabajo por parte del joven Dipper**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: El acercamiento**

-¿De qué se…trata? –Preguntó el demonio de forma inocente-.

-Quiero que espíes a Pacifica Northwest y me traigas información sobre alguna debilidad que tenga –Aclaro el castaño-.

-Como ordenes –Respondió el demonio haciendo una pequeña reverencia y saliendo rápidamente de la mansión en dirección a la casa de la rubia-.

-¿Por qué no espiar a Gideon? –Le pregunto la castaña a su hermano- Quiero decir, es él el que tiene el diario que necesitamos ¿no?

-¿Aún no lo entiendes Mabel?, la mejor forma de acabar con el enemigo es acabar primero con los de su alrededor sin que se dé cuenta –Aclaró el chico mientras sonreía-.

-Ya veo, bien pensado, me gustaría mil veces ver a la rubia esa sufrir antes que a mi amado Gideon –Un color rojo invadió sus mejillas-.

-Tampoco te emociones tanto, tarde o temprano el también va a caer junto con su padre y ese diario y la cabaña serán nuestros –Dijo el castaño con frialdad-.

Al otro lado del pueblo Pacifica estaba recostada en la cama de su cuarto mirando al techo, la joven rubia no podía dejar de pensar en el chico castaño con la marca de nacimiento con la forma de la osa mayor en la frente.

-¿Por qué él? –Se preguntó a sí misma- Después de todo lo malo que nos ha hecho a Gideon y a mí, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? –Volvió a repetirse mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían.

El demonio de un solo ojo entró a la habitación sin ser visto por la chica y se escondió en armario, escucho atentamente cada palabra que la chica se decía a sí misma con cuidado de no perder ningún detalle, cuando la chica se fue a dormir el demonio dejo su forma física para poder adentrarse en la mente de la chica.

-Vamos a ver… -Dijo el demonio abriendo la primera puerta- ¡ahhhhhh! –Gritó el demonio al ver a un gigantesco ciclope hecho de plastilina-.

El Demonio cerró la puerta rápidamente, luego bajo la mirada y leyó el letrero que había en la puerta el cual decía "miedo más profundo", el susto le había quitado las ganas de seguir vagando por la mente de la chica así que salió de esta, tomó su forma física y volvió a la mansión.

-¿Y bien? –Pregunto Dipper el cual se encontraba esperándolo en la entrada-.

-Bueno debo informarte que he descubierto su miedo más profundo –Alardeo el demonio-

-Vaya al parecer no eres tan inútil después de todo, –Le felicito el chico- y dime ¿Cuál es?

-Pacifica le tiene miedo a los cíclopes de plastilina gigantes –Dijo felizmente-.

Aunque la cara del chico no era de felicidad exactamente

-¡ACASO CREES QUE ESO VA HA SERVIR PEDAZO DE INUTIL! –Gritó el chico mientras su medallón empezaba a resplandecer-.

-Yo…yo –El ojo del demonio se lleno de lágrimas-.

-Te lo has ganado Will –El chico usando el poder de su medallón extrajo todas las dagas que se encontraban en el tiro al blanco y las redirigió hacia el demonio.

-¡Espera!, –Dijo Will con pánico- hay algo más.

-Bien, habla –El tono de voz del chico cambió.

-Al parecer ella se siente atraída hacia ti –Aclaró el demonio.

-Interesante –Dijo el chico mostrando una sonrisa en el rostro mientras la luz de su medallón se desvanecía y las dagas caían al suelo.

A la mañana siguiente Pacifica se dirigía a la cabaña para ir con Gideon a una excursión al bosque en busca de Pie Grande, pero fue cubierta por una luz celeste que la hizo flotar a la dirección opuesta.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! –Se pregunto a sí misma alarmada-.

La luz la depósito en un callejón sin salida, de pronto una voz conocida la llamo.

-Buenos días Pacifica –Dijo el chico castaño saliendo desde la oscuridad

\- ¡¿Dipper?! –Dijo la rubia sorprendida mientras se le ruborizaban las mejillas-.

-Te ves muy linda hoy –Añadió el castaño tocando una de las mejillas de la chica y mostrando una ligera sonrisa

-¡¿Eh?! –Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar-.

-Toma –Le hizo entrega de una flor del mismo color de sus ojos-.

-Gracias –La cara se le había tornado roja por completo

-No quieres ir a comer algo a alguna parte, yo invito –Dijo el castaño sonriéndole a la chica-.

-Me encantaría, pero ahora no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer –Respondió la chica mientras alejaba la mano del chico de su cara-.

-Ya veo entonces para otra ocasión –Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por el mismo lugar del que había salido

Pacifica no entendía nada, Dipper y Mabel siempre eran malos con ellos y Dipper por lo general nunca sonreía. Dejando de lado el tema corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la cabaña, Gideon la estaba esperando y no se veía muy feliz.

-Llegas tarde –Le regaño el albino-.

-Lo sé pero… -Se vio interrumpida por su propio pensamiento: "No puedo decirle lo que acababa de pasar, si lo hago posiblemente Gideon se enfrentaría a Dipper para que me deje en paz y eso podría terminar mal, después de todo soy una de sus pocas amigas"- me quede dormida –Dijo improvisando una respuesta.

-Como sea, será mejor que empecemos a caminar antes de que llegue el mediodía –Comunico el albino mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Yo te sigo –Respondió la chica entusiasmada mientras sostenía la flor dentro de su bolsillo.

* * *

 ** _No olviden de comentarme que les parece, recuerden que acepto cualquier tipo de critica._**


	3. Chapter 3: Perdidos

**Capítulo 3: Perdidos**

La rubia y el albino se habían internado en lo más profundo del bosque en busca de pie grande, tanto que apenas se podían distinguir las montañas debido a la gran cantidad de pinos que había en el lugar.

-Sabes dónde estamos ¿verdad? –Pregunto la rubia un poco inquieta-.

-Acaso dudas de mi habilidad para usar la brújula –Alardeo el albino-.

-No, solo lo digo porque hemos estado caminando más de 3 horas –Alego la chica que apenas se podía sus propias piernas-.

-Míralo tú misma, la aguja de la brújula apunta hacia… -No pudo terminar la frase, al ver bien la brújula el pánico se apodero de él-.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! –Se alarmo al ver la cara de su amigo-.

-El eje de la aguja se rompió –Respondió el chico tratando no sonar asustado-.

-¡¿Cómo dices?! –La rubia se paralizó debido al pánico-.

-Tranquila, lo solucionare –Contesto el chico intentando hacerse el héroe-.

-Esas cosas son muy complicadas, ¿Cómo planeas arreglarla? –Pregunto la rubia-.

-No la necesitamos, –Dijo el albino mientras arrojaba la brújula lejos del lugar- la naturaleza será nuestra nueva brújula.

-¿La naturaleza? –Pregunto la chica atónita ante la respuesta de su amigo-.

-Claro, por ejemplo, si prestamos atención podremos escuchar el sonido del río –Explico el chico-.

-Gideon, en Gravity Falls no hay río –Manifestó la chica algo deprimida-.

-Jejeje, es verdad –Se río nerviosamente mientras se frotaba la nuca-.

-¿Alguna otra idea? –Pregunto la rubia nerviosa-.

-Podríamos ver la posición del sol… –Dijo felizmente el chico y levanto la cabeza- … -No dijo nada al ver que los árboles le impedían ver al cielo-.

-¡¿Qué haremos?!, ¡¿Qué pasa si nos quedamos aquí por siempre?! –Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas-.

-Tranquila Paz –Dijo el chico tratando de consolarla- Encontraremos alguna forma de salir de aquí.-

De pronto escucharon un sonido proveniente de los arbustos.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto la rubia que ya se había secado las lágrimas-.

-No lo sé, acerquémonos a averiguar –El chico camino en puntillas hacia los arbustos-.

-Gideon espérame –Le susurró la chica antes de pasar a pisar una rama-.

-Shhh, no hagas ruido –Le regañó el chico enojado-.

-Perdón –Se disculpo la rubia-.

De repente un pequeño ser saltó desde los arbustos hasta la cara del albino provocando que este cayera al suelo.

-Auch –Se quejo el chico-.

Acto seguido el albino tomo con fuerza al pequeño ser y lo arrojo con fuerza contra un árbol dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡¿Gideon estas bien?! –Pregunto preocupada-.

-Si estoy bien –Le dijo a la chica mientras sonreía- no necesitas preocuparte tanto, solo fue un gnomo.

-¡Claro que me preocupo por ti, eres mi mejor amigo!, –Respondió la chica seriamente- espera, ¿Acaso dijiste gnomo? –El horrible recuerdo de cuando los gnomos la secuestraron para obligarla a ser su reina se le vino a la mente haciendo que pusiera una cara de disgusto-.

-Recordaste nuestro incidente con los gnomos, ¿No es así? –Dijo mientras sonreía de forma amigable-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó atónita la chica-.

-Tú misma lo dijiste, somos mejores amigos –Dijo el chico en un tono calmado mientras sonreía cálidamente-.

-En eso tienes razón –Rio la chica-.

-¿Qué crees que debemos hacer con él? –Le pregunto a su amiga mientras giraba la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el gnomo-.

-Podría ayudarnos a salir de aquí –Dijo de forma entusiasta-.

-No creo que quiera colaborar con nosotros Paz –Afirmo el chico-.

-Tranquilo de eso me encargo yo jejeje –Se río la chica maliciosamente-.

-Hay veces que de verdad me asustas Pacifica –Dijo el chico nervioso-.

Pacifica sacó una de las cuerdas que llevaba su amigo en la mochila y la pasó a través de la rama de un árbol, luego ató al gnomo en uno de los extremos y jalo la cuerda con el otro, finalmente ató ese extremo a otro árbol dejando al gnomo colgando de cabeza.

-Ahora solo hay que esperar a que despierte –Dijo la rubia orgullosa de su trabajo-.

Justo en ese momento el gnomo despertó.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! –Dijo molesto el gnomo-.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó la chica ignorándolo por completo-.

-Mi nombre es Steve ¡Y TE ORDENO QUE ME BAJES!

-Bien Steve te bajaré, con la condición que nos guíes a mi amigo y a mí hasta Gravity Falls –Aclaró la chica de forma astuta-.

-Como quieras pequeña mocosa –Dijo el gnomo irritado-.

La chica desató la cuerda y el gnomo cayó al suelo.

-Bien mocosa ahora desátame –Alego el gnomo-.

-No tan rápido, -Manifestó la chica- el trato consistía en bajarte del árbol, no dije nada de desatarte, te desataré cuando hayamos llegado al pueblo.

-Bien, es por allá –Indicó el gnomo con la cabeza-.

El albino tomó a gnomo con ambos brazos y así los tres recorrieron todo el bosque hasta que llegaron a Gravity Falls y los chicos liberaron al gnomo que se fue corriendo en 4 patas adentro del bosque.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por los comentarios_**

 ** _No subiré más paginas del fanfic por 3 semanas por motivos de viaje, pero volveré no se preocupen._**


	4. Chapter 4: Un nuevo sentimiento

**Capítulo 4: Un nuevo sentimiento**

-Es una lástima que no pudiéramos ver a Pie Grande -Se lamentó la rubia-.

-No te preocupes Paz, tal vez otro día podamos ir en su búsqueda -Le animo el chico albino-.

-¿¡Enserio!? -Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron de la emoción-.

-Claro Paz -Le sonrió el albino a su amiga-.

Los dos chicos caminaron a través del pueblo hasta que llegó el momento de separarse.

-Hasta mañana Paz -Le dijo sonriente el albino-.

-Hasta mañana Gid -Le respondió la rubia-.

Cada uno tomo un camino para dirigirse hasta su respectiva casa, el chico no tuvo problemas en llegar hasta su casa, pero la chica no se imaginaba lo que iba a pasarle

La rubia caminaba hasta su casa pensativa, solo una cosa, a mejor dicho persona, invadía su mente.

-¿Qué me pasa? -Se decía a si misma- ¿Por qué no puedo sacarme a Dipper Gleeful de la cabeza?- En el momento en el que dijo ese nombre sus mejillas se ruborizaron y apretó con fuerza la flor que llevaba en el bolsillo-.

-¿Estabas hablando de mi? -Dijo el castaño a las espaldas de la rubia-.

-¡Dipper! -La chica dio un salto hacia adelante mientras daba media vuelta quedando frente a frente con el chico- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Le pregunto-.

-Solo te seguía para asegurarme de que nada malo te pase -Le respondió el castaño mientras tomaba la mano de la chica-.

-¿¡Qué dices!? -Dijo la rubia sonrojada pero a la vez molesta-.

-No te enojes, no soportaría perderte -se arrodilló y beso la mano de la chica-.

-Eso es muy lindo de tu parte, pero puedo cuidarme sola -Afirmó la rubia mientras sacudía su mano para que el chico la soltara-.

-Oh vamos, se que en el fondo te alegra que este contigo -Sonrió el chico -.

-Dipper es enserio, por favor vet.. -No pudo terminar la frase ya que los labios del castaño tocaron los suyos, la rubia no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos-.

Los dos jóvenes estuvieron así durante 7 segundos hasta que la rubia volvió en sí empujando al castaño hacia atrás.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? -Le preguntó la rubia pasmada por lo que acababa de pasar-.

-Por que te quiero -Le respondió el chico cálidamente-.

-¿¡Cómo dices!? -La rubia no podía creer lo que acababa de oír-.

-Pacifica Northwest -Dijo el castaño tomando las dos manos de la chica- yo te amo.

-Dipper -La rubia estaba completamente enrojecida, pero su mirada era fría- tu y tú hermana son mis enemigos, si de verdad me amaras no harías todo lo que nos has hecho a Gideon y a mi, no caeré en tus trucos.

-Si no quieres creerme no lo hagas, pero estaré esperando por ti -Dicho eso el castaño se dio media vuelta y se fue-.

La rubia volvió a casa y se tiro en la cama.

-Después de lo que acaba de pasar estoy segura, -Se decía a si misma de manera melancólica- estoy segura de lo que siento, aunque odie admitirlo,...-Hizo una pausa y continuó- Me gusta Dipper.

Mientras tanto Dipper Gleeful había llegado a las puertas de la mansión en completa tranquilidad, pero en cuanto puso los pies dentro de ella y cerró la puerta pego un grito que se escucho en cada una de las esquinas de la mansión.

-¡WILL!

El demonio fue rápidamente a donde estaba el castaño.

-¿Qué se te ofrece...Dipper? -Pregunto el demonio temeroso de lo que pudiera pasarle-.

-Mis intentos por conquistar a Pacifica no dan resultado, a este paso jamás tendré el diario o la cabaña en mis manos -Se quejo el castaño mientras hacía flotar los muebles de la habitación- quiero que investigues todo acerca de ella, vigílala día y noche si es necesario, si haces algo mal no tendré piedad contigo esta vez -Dijo el castaño con frialdad-.

-Co...como ordenes -El demonio hizo una reverencia y se retiro-.

Estar de viaje no me impedirá seguir escribiendo :D

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5: La apuesta

_**Disfruten, este es el capitulo más largo hasta ahora, recuerden comentarme que les parece, su opinión es importante para mi.**_

 **Capítulo 5: La apuesta**

El castaño no sabía que su hermana estaba oyendo la conversación con el demonio.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces!? -Le regaño la castaña que abrió estrepitosamente la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba su hermano-.

-¿A que te refieres Mabel?, -Preguntó intrigado el castaño- solo sigo con el plan.

-¿¡El plan!?, ¡EL PLAN ERA DESTRUIRLA NO CONQUISTARLA! -Grito furiosa la gemela mayor-.

-Te lo dije antes cabeza hueca, tenemos que persuadirla para que cuando se descuide podamos destruirla -Aclaró el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa entrecerrando los ojos-.

-Pues por lo que me enteré...¡BESASTE A ESA TIPA COMO SI NADA! -La vena de su frente estaba a punto de estallar-.

El castaño la miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? -Miró a su hermana con una expresión de odio-.

-No eres el único que puede enviar a ese demonio llorón a espiar gente querido hermano -Rió la chica sintiéndose superior a él-.

-Eres odiosa algunas veces ¿Lo sabes?, si sigues con esos ataques de celos ese tipo que tu llamas "novio y futuro esposo" de alejará de ti más de lo normal -Le hizo entender lo que pensaba a su hermana-.

-Solo cuido lo que por derecho me pertenece ,¿De acuerdo?, el es mi novio y tu eres mi hermano ¡Y NO QUIERO A ESA TIPA CERCA DE NINGUNO DE LOS DOS! -Manifestó la castaña con los puños cerrados y los brazos estirados hacia abajo mientras golpeaba innumerables veces el piso con uno de sus tacones-.

-Sabes que todo esto es una simple actuación, no me importan los sentimientos de esa rubia, -Dijo con frialdad- todo lo hago para recuperar lo que en algún momento perteneció a nuestra familia, por algo dejamos Piedmont y nos vinimos a vivir con el tío abuelo Stan a este pueblucho lleno de gente inepta que cae rendida a nuestros pies al ver trucos de telepatía y magia barata -El chico tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la habitación apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos para utilizarlas como apoyo para su barbilla-.

-Voy a dejarte algo en claro, -Apunto de manera desafiante a su hermano- si en una semana a partir de este momento no te encargas de esa tipa con "tus métodos"... -Hizo una pausa y se apuno a si misma- yo lo haré a mi manera.

-Hecho hermana -Le estrecho la mano-.

-Hecho, -Tomo la mano de su hermano y ambos cerraron el trato- Cuando gane haré sufrir a esa hija de perra más que nunca -La castaña comenzó a reír de manera estrepitosa-.

En el otro lado del pueblo el demonio entro a la habitación de la chica pero para su sorpresa esta no se encontraba allí, la chica había ido a cenar junto a sus padres a un restaurante de tacos como cada jueves, el demonio aprovecho la oportunidad y se dedico únicamente a recorrer e inspeccionar cada uno de los rincones de la habitación hasta que encontró algo que podría servirle, sobre el escritorio al lado de una fotografía enmarcada de la chica y su mejor amigo haciendo caras raras se encontraba un libro color rosado con una linda portada la cual decía: "Álbum de recortes de Pacifica", el demonio lo abrió y observó un montón de fotografías de la vida de la rubia desde que esta tenía 5 años hasta la actualidad.

-Esto de...debería bastarle al jo...joven Dipp...Dipper -La sonrisa malvada del castaño atravesó la mente del demonio provocando que le salieran lágrimas de su único ojo-.

Por la ventana el demonio triangular divisó un auto acercarse a la casa, la rubia y sus padres habían vuelto de cenar...el demonio cogió el álbum y salió rápidamente por la ventana segundos antes de que la chica entrara a su cuarto.

El demonio volvió lo más rápido que pudo a la mansión, pero esta vez la que lo esperaba en la puerta era Mabel.

-Volviste bastante rápido Will -Le dijo la chica al demonio-.

-Así es mi joven ama, -A diferencia de Dipper a ella no le gustaba su "sirviente" la llamara por su nombre"- he traído la información que su hermano me ha pedido.

-Oh eso... -La castaña miro el álbum con indiferencia- ese es tema de él, no mío, -Agarro el libro y lo arrojo hacia dentro de la mansión sin importarle donde cayera- ahora los planes han cambiado, ahora es mi hermano contra mi, veremos quien consigue que la rubia caiga primero -La castaña se rió- ...Will tu me ayudaras.

-Pero jo...joven ama...yo estaba ayudando a Di...Dipper -El demonio trataba de ser lo más educado posible-.

-Podrás seguir ayudándolo, o al menos hazle creer eso, lo único que necesito es que le saques un par de fotos cuando este junto a la rubia ¿Entiendes?. -El tono de la chica era de un carácter posesivo-.

-Sss...sí -no le quedaba de otra que aceptar-.

-Genial, ahora entra y hazle entrega a mi hermano de esa cosa que le trajiste para que no sospeche nada -Le ordenó la castaña con frialdad-.

El demonio tomó el álbum y fue hasta la habitación del chico cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta esta fue iluminada por un brillo celeste y se abrió, el chico castaño estaba tendido sobre un sofá leyendo su diario con el número dos en la portada.

-Pasa Will -Le ordeno al demonio con seriedad-.

El demonio no lo pensó dos veces y entró en la habitación sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Qué tienes para mi? -Le pregunto el chico estirando la mano para recibir el objeto que el demonio había traído-.

-Este es un álbum que contiene gran parte de las cosas que ha vivido Pacifica Northwest durante los últimos 9 años -Respondió nervioso el demonio-.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, lo has hecho bien Will, con esto podré saber todo lo que necesito, puedes retirarte -Le sonrió al demonio diabólicamente-.

El demonio se quedo flotando ahí un par de segundos lo que molesto al chico.

-¡DIJE QUE TE RETIRES! -Grito el chico-.

El demonio salió lo más rápido que pudo por miedo a que el castaño le hiciera algo.


	6. Chapter 6: Oscuro pasado

**_Ando inspirada así que aquí va otro capítulo :D_**

 **Capítulo 6: Oscuro pasado**

El chico castaño había empezado a ojear una por una las paginas del álbum, además de las típicas fotos familiares habían fotos con el albino, el padre de éste, una chica pelirroja vestida de negro y un hombre robusto con un corte de cabello con estilo y ropa a la moda, todos eran felices, se podría decir que eran como la segunda familia de la rubia. A medida que pasaba las páginas su rostro iba cambiando, la maldad que su rostro reflejaba se iba transformando poco a poco en melancolía.

-Así que esto es una familia feliz -Se decía a si mismo el castaño que recordaba el infierno que vivía en Piedmont, California.

Desde muy pequeños a los hermanos Gleeful les enseñaron como debían actuar, vestirse, peinarse, entre otras cosas, siempre impresionando a todo aquel que pasara junto a ellos, eso no era malo en lo absoluto, cualquiera querría estar en los zapatos de los gemelos ¿No? Pero la verdad es que no, de hecho era un verdadero infierno lo que se vivía dentro de su mansión en California, sus padres cada vez que no obedecían las ordenes los dejaban en el sótano encerrados sin comer por dos días o simplemente los golpeaban, todo lo hacían, según ellos, para que los gemelos obtuvieran una personalidad "fuerte" y para que tuvieran "determinación".

Esto hizo que poco a poco las emociones del chico fueran desapareciendo hasta formar un alma fría y vacía, por otra parte su hermana cada vez se volvía más y más posesiva y maniática al punto de llegar a la locura. Los padres de los gemelos dejaron de hacerlo en cuanto vieron que habían logrado lo que querían, de eso ya habían pasado 7 años. El día en el que los gemelos cumplieron 12 años recibieron una visita especial.

-Hola muchachos ¡Feliz cumpleaños! -Saludo cordialmente el anciano- Yo soy su tío abuelo Stan.

El anciano vestido elegantemente les entrego a cada uno un presente.

-Gracias -Dijeron ambos sin mostrar expresión alguna y haciendo una leve reverencia-.

-Vamos chicos abran sus regalos -Les animó el anciano-.

Ambos quitaron la tapa al mismo tiempo y pudieron ver una gema color celeste-verdoso para cada uno.

-¿Qué es esto anciano? -Dijo molesto el chico-.

-¿En que tienda compraste esta baratija? -Continuo su hermana-.

-¡Dipper, Mabel no sean mal agradecidos con su tío! De no ser por el no viviríamos de la forma en la que vivimos -Les regaño su madre-.

-Lo sentimos -Se disculparon simultáneamente-.

-¡Oh no! No se preocupen chicos, -Rió el anciano- si a mi me regalaran algo como eso yo también pondría esa cara, pero estas gemas son muy especiales.

-¿Especiales? -Los dos gemelos lo miraron dudosos-.

-Ya lo verán, les enseñaré como usarlas si ustedes me ayudan con algo -Dijo el anciano-.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas tío? -Preguntó la chica interesada-.

-Necesito que me ayuden a recuperar la cabaña que en algún momento fue mía -Empuño la mano con ira- hasta que Bud Pines me estafó y me la quitó-.

-¿Quién es Bud Pines? -Pregunto un tanto indiferente el chico-.

-Un hombre de que convirtió mi cabaña en el bosque en una trampa turística -Manifestó-.

-¿Para qué quieres esa cabaña? Con todo el dinero que nuestra familia posee puedes comprarte unas 20 cabañas como mínimo -Pregunto la chica extrañada-.

-Lo que me interesa no es la cabaña calabaza, -Dirigiéndose a la chica- sino lo que se encuentra bajo ella, vamos chicos se los explicare en el camino.

-¿Camino? -Pregunto el chico sorprendido-.

-Empaquen sus maletas chicos, se irán a vivir a Gravity Falls conmigo -Dijo alegremente el anciano-.

-¿¡Qué!? -Gritó la chica- ¿¡Qué pasará con mis amigas!?

-Harás nuevas amigas allá calabaza -Le animó-.

El chico por su parte se mostraba indiferente ante la decisión.

A la mañana siguiente los tres subieron a la limusina con destino a Gravity falls.

Dejando de pensar en su pasado Dipper volvió a enfocarse en su objetivo hasta que su hermana entro a la habitación.

-Deja de pensar en esas cosas que me hacen doler la cabeza -Se quejó la castaña que podía sentir el dolor de su hermano producto de ser gemelos-.

-¿Acaso me culpas?, de no ser por Stan seguiríamos viviendo con esos monstruos que se hacen llamar padres, aunque hallamos querido revelar lo que nos hicieron lo habrían desmentido o le unieran pagado a la prensa para que no digan nada -Afirmó el castaño-.

La chica se sentó a su lado.

-Es por eso que debemos ponernos en marcha, debemos devolverle a Stan el favor que nos hizo -Miró seriamente a su hermano- recuerda que te di una semana para que te encargues, de otra forma lo haré yo.

En ese momento Stan entro a la habitación luego de haber vuelto de su viaje al extranjero-.

-¿Cómo estuvo el día muchachos? -Les pregunto el anciano a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en el sofá-.

-Aburrido como siempre -Comunicó el chico-.

-Vamos hermanito, dile a nuestro tío como va tu plan de conquista -Rió la chica-.

-¿Planes de conquista?, ¿De que me perdí mientras no estaba en el país? y ¿Desde cuando que estas interesado en buscar una novia? -El comportamiento de su sobrino le extrañó-.

-Ugh. -Expreso disgustado- Mabel no expliques mal las cosas. -Le regañó a su hermana- Lo que pasa es que ideamos un plan para conseguir la cabaña que tanto quieres y el primer paso es deshacernos de Pacifica Northwest -Explico el castaño-.

-Ya veo -El hombre se sentó entre los gemelos y los abrazo- como me alegra que me ayuden a recuperar la cabaña.

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti tío -Sonrió la chica-.

-Oigan...¿Por qué no llaman al demonio ese para que traiga algo de té.

-Enseguida tío -Obedeció el castaño- Will.

-Si joven Dipper -Dijo el demonio quien había llegado a la habitación casi de inmediato-.

-Tráenos algo de té y date prisa -Dijo el castaño de forma pasiva-.

-Si, como ordene -Se retiró hacia la cocina a preparar el té.

Cuando el demonio volvió sirvió el té en cada una de las tazas y así los tres Gleeful disfrutaron de un lindo momento en familia.

 _Si quieren odiar a los padres de Dipper y Mabel de este fanfic están en todo su derecho_

 _no olviden enviarme un review de que les parece._


	7. Chapter 7: La cita

_**Gracias por los Fav, reviews y follows.**_

 **Capítulo 7: La cita**

Ya era de mañana y Pacifica había dado vuelta su habitación buscando el álbum.

-¿¡Donde esta!?, ¿¡Donde esta!?, ¿¡Donde esta!? -Decía con desesperación la rubia- Estoy segura que lo deje sobre el escritorio antes de ir a cenar.

-Pacifica baja a desayunar -Le habló su madre desde la cocina-.

-Ya voy...solo estoy buscando algo -Le respondió ella-.

-Si no bajas ahora tendrás que prepararte el desayuno tu sola, tu padre y yo ya vamos tarde a la obra de caridad -Comunico la mujer-.

-Ya que...tendré que buscarlo más tarde -Se dijo la rubia un tanto apagada-.

La rubia salió de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor a desayunar-.

Su madre le sirvió un plato de huevos con tocino en forma de carita feliz y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Ya nos vamos, nos vemos a la tarde -Le dijo su padre-.

-Suerte reuniendo fondos para mejorar el hospital -Les sonrió la rubia-.

Los padres de la rubia se fueron, unos minutos después alguien tocó la puerta-.

-¡Ya voy! -Gritó la rubia desde el comedor-.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una sorpresa... Dipper Gleeful se encontraba ahí apoyando uno de sus brazos en la pared y el otro en su cadera.

-Hola hermosa -Le dijo el castaño con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa seductora-.

La chica entro en pánico y cerró la puerta de golpe, tomó aliento y la abrió de nuevo.

-D-Dipper, hola -Le sonrió la chica que ya había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia el castaño-.

-Al parecer hoy si estas feliz de verme -El castaño soltó una risa-.

-Ehh si, pues verás... -La chica tomó aliento- ¡Dipper Gleeful no se como lo has hecho y aunque odie admitirlo... te has robado mi corazón! -Admitió sonrojada-.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano lo admitirías -Se rió- ¿Por que no vamos a comer algo como te propuse la otra vez?

-Lo siento pero ya tenía planes con Gideon -Se lamentó la rubia-.

-Ugh Gideon -Se molestó el chico- siempre sales con él ¿Por que no me das la oportunidad de salir contigo? Podríamos ir a la cafetería ¿Te gustan los panqueques, no?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Miró sorprendida al castaño-.

-Acabas de decírmelo -Sonrío-.

Ambos soltaron unas risas por un buen rato.

-Ya pero enserio...no puedo cancelarle a Gideon. -Manifestó la rubia-.

-Solo envíale un mensaje con alguna excusa, solo será una vez no te preocupes, no es como si dejaras de verlo -Le hizo entender a la rubia-.

-Bueno si solo será una vez no creo que haya problema -Se rasco el brazo-.

La rubia saco su celular y escribió: "Hola Gid, lo lamentó pero no podré ir a tu casa hoy, creo que beber tanto jugo Pacifica no me hizo bien :(, tengo mucha tos y creo que es contagiosa, dejemos lo para mañana ¿Si?"

A lo que el albino no tardo en contestar: "No hay problema Paz, te advertí que beber algo cuyo contenido son dinosaurios de plástico no te haría bien, cuídate :)"

-Listo, ya lo cancele -Dijo la rubia guardando su celular-.

-Entonces... ¿Ya nos vamos? -Le preguntó el castaño-.

-Solo espera -La rubia subió a su habitación y sacó un par de lentes falsos se su mesa de noche y luego bajo-.

-¿Para que quieres esos lentes?

-No voy a arriesgarme a que Gideon o alguien de la cabaña me vea saliendo contigo-.

La rubia se saco la chaqueta de buso y se soltó el cabello, finalmente se puso los lentes.

-Wow -Dejo escapar el castaño-.

-¿Cómo me veo? -Preguntó la rubia jugueteando un poco con su cabello suelto-.

-Hermosa -Era la primera vez que el castaño veía a la rubia con el cabello suelto, esta vez lo que había dicho no era una actuación-.

-"¿Qué es este ardor en la cara?" -Pensaba el castaño-.

La rubia soltó una risa tímida.

-¿De que te ríes? -Preguntó un tanto molesto el castaño-.

-No es nada, lo que pasa es que es la primera vez que te veo sonrojado -Volvió a reírse tímidamente mientras se le ruborizaban las mejillas-.

-¿Sonro... -El castaño al darse cuenta se tapó las mejillas y le dio la espalda a la rubia-.

La rubia volvió a reír.

-Mejor ya nos vamos -Le dijo a la rubia mientras extendía la mano-.

La rubia le tomó la mano al castaño y ambos se fueron rumbo a la cafetería, lo que ellos no sabían es que el demonio había estado vigilándolos y tomándoles fotos con una cámara instantánea.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron a la cafetería y tomaron asiento, los atendió una mujer delgada de unos 55 años.

-Hola Linda Susan -Le saludo la rubia- ¿Como esta el señor cara de perro?

La mujer miró extrañada a la chica.

-Disculpa ¿Nos habíamos visto antes? -Le preguntó-.

La rubia había olvidado por completo que llevaba disfraz.

-Yo emm... -La rubia guardo silencio-.

-Tráiganos 2 platos de panqueques por favor -Dijo el castaño rompiendo el momento de tensión-.

-Claro, como guste, es un honor que alguien de una familia como la suya coma en mi cafetería -La mujer se retiró hacia la cocina-.

El comentario de la mujer llamo la atención de la rubia.

-¿Por qué elegiste este lugar? -Preguntó la rubia- Es normal que venga gente como Gideon o yo, pero jamás me imaginaría que alguien como tu entrara aquí.

-Vine aquí porque se que este es uno de tus lugares favoritos -Dijo el castaño apoyando uno de sus antebrazos en la mesa mientras miraba a la rubia-.

-¿Me estuviste siguiendo de nuevo? -La rubia levantó una ceja-.

-Nada de eso, se muchas cosas sobre ti, más de lo que te imaginas, tu banda favorita es Varias Veces, tu color favorito es el rosa fuerte, tu mascota pesa 7 kilos, tu segundo nombre es Elise, eres buena en el mini golf, haces tu propia ropa, y te gusta coleccionar recuerdos de tus vacaciones.

-¿Cómo puedes saber tantas cosas sobre mi? -La rubia estaba realmente sorprendida-.

-Tus ojos me lo dicen -Sonrió el castaño-.

Los ojos de la rubia resplandecieron y sus mejillas se sonrojaron con el cumplido.

En ese momento llegó Linda Susan.

-Aquí tienen -La mujer les sirvió los platos-.

-Gracias -Sonrió la rubia-.

-Gracias -Le siguió el castaño, pero a diferencia de la rubia este lo dijo en un tono serio-.

-Sabes, tu sabes mucho sobre mí, pero yo...yo no se casi nada de ti -Dijo la rubia mientras miraba hacia la ventana-.

-Bien, ¿Que quieres saber? -Dijo el castaño apoyando sus brazos en la espalda del asiento-.

-¿Por que tu y Mabel son así? -Miró la rubia seriamente-.

-¿Disculpa? -Al castaño le sorprendió la pregunta-.

-Quiero decir...¿Por que sus personalidades son así? -La rubia seguía igual de seria-.

-¿A que te refieres? -El castaño estaba intrigado-.

-Mabel es una persona muy extrovertida, manipuladora y posesiva... Y tu por otro lado eres frío, misterioso y meticuloso, pero ambos comparten una característica en particular...siempre quieren conseguir lo que quieren a toda costa -La personalidad de la rubia era completamente distinta en ese momento-.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso, es algo de mi vida que no quiero recordar -El castaño apoyo uno de sus codos en la mesa, apoyo la mejilla en su mano y miró hacia otro lado-.

-Oh lo siento... No debí preguntarte algo como eso -Se lamentó la rubia-.

-No es tu culpa -Respondió el castaño-.

Ambos guardaron silencio el resto de la comida. Cuando habían terminado llamaron a la cuenta.

-Yo pago -Respondió el castaño sacando una faja de billetes-.

Los dos chicos se fueron de vuelta a casa de la rubia.

-Gracias por lo de hoy Dipper -Le agradeció la rubia-.

-Cuando quieras -Sonrió el castaño-.

-Ah si, casi se me olvida, -La rubia saco un papel del bolsillo de su pantalón- aquí esta mi número -Le dio el papel al chico-.

-Gracias -El castaño guardó el papel-.

-Bueno adiós -La rubia abrió la puerta de su casa-.

-Adiós Pacifica -El chico se dio vuelta y comenzó a irse-.

-¡Dipper espera! -La rubia iba corriendo tras el chico-.

-¿Qué suce... -esta vez fue él el que no pudo terminar la frase pues la rubia había posado sus labios en los suyos-.

-Puedes llamarme Paz -Le dijo sonriente al castaño-.

-Claro -Le sonrió de vuelta-.

Los dos jóvenes se separaron y cada uno siguió su camino.

En la mansión la castaña estaba tendida en el sofá del salón mientras leía una revista de modas.

-Joven ama ya he regresado -Habló el demonio entrando en la habitación-.

-¿Cómo te fue? -Preguntó interesada la castaña-.

-Mírelo por usted misma mi joven ama -El demonio le mostró las fotos-.

La castaña se reía por cada foto que iba viendo

-Oh Will esto es perfecto, con esto tengo mi victoria asegurada -Volvió a reír- sigue así, mientras más fotos mejor.

En ese momento el chico entro a la mansión y la castaña tuvo que guardar las fotos.

-¿Cómo te fue? -Preguntó la castaña risueña-.

-La rubia finalmente esta cayendo -Rió el castaño- ahora iré a mi habitación a seguir leyendo ese álbum para obtener más información.

El chico iba subiendo las escaleras cuando su hermana le habló.

-Oye, no se te ocurra enamorarte de la rubia -Sonrió con malicia la castaña-.

El castaño no respondió y siguió su camino.

Gracias por leer recuerden enviarme un review de que les parece.


	8. Chapter 8: La llamada y el nuevo trato

**_Okey creo que debí aclarar esto desde el principio... este fic esta ubicado en el 2014, es decir 2 años después de la linea de tiempo en Gravity Falls normal... básicamente Paz, Dipper y Mabel tienen 14 y Gideon 12._**

 **Capítulo 8: La llamada y el nuevo trato**

La rubia no paraba de saltar sobre su cama, finalmente un chico "normal" en Gravity Falls estaba enamorado de ella, o al menos eso creía. Pero aún había algo que la intrigaba...

-¿Entonces Dipper y yo ahora somos novios? -Esa pregunta no dejaba de aparecer en su mente una y otra vez- Si ambos nos correspondimos un beso eso nos hace novios ¿no?

En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar y la rubia no tardo en contestar.

-¿Hola? -Pregunto la rubia un poco agitada producto de saltar tanto sobre su cama-.

-Hola, quiero hablar con la rubia más hermosa de este mundo -Dijo jugueteando una voz conocida-.

-¿Dipper? -Preguntó la rubia sorprendida y sonrojada a la vez-.

-¿Quien más iba a ser preciosa? -Contestó es chico en un tono burlón-.

-Me sorprende de que me llamaras tan rápido -Dijo la rubia risueña mientras jugaba con su cabello-.

-Solo llamaba para preguntarte algo -El castaño sonreía malicioso al otro lado del teléfono-.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme? -Preguntó la rubia inocentemente-.

-¿Qué te gusta de mi? -Preguntó el castaño de forma directa-.

-¿Lo que me gusta de ti? -La rubia estaba completamente ruborizada- bueno me gusta tu aire misterioso, la forma en la que tus ojos me miran, me gusta como me sonríes y tu forma de hablar, eso sin contar de que eres muy lindo-.

El castaño estaba más que sorprendido, era la primera vez que una chica no empezaba por su físico.

-¿Enserio esas cosas te gustan de mi? -Dijo sonriendo entre susurros con un aire tierno y sincero-.

Un sentimiento olvidado en lo más profundo del corazón del castaño empezaba a resurgir.

-¿Dijiste algo Dipper? -Preguntó la rubia que no había escuchado bien-.

-No, nada -Rió un poco-.

-¿Y tu? -Pregunto entusiasta la rubia-.

-¿Yo que? -Preguntó algo intrigado el castaño-.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mí? -Dijo un tanto ansiosa mordiéndose el labio por los nervios-.

-Me gusta tu energía, tu positivismo ante todo, tus ojos, tu sonrisa y... como actúas frente a mi después de todo lo malo que te he hecho -El castaño sonreía melancólicamente al otro lado de la linea-.

-Dipper... -El tono de la rubia era igual de melancólico-.

-No te pongas así Paz -Era la primera vez que el castaño le decía algo realmente sincero a una chica que no fuese su hermana-.

-Lo siento... Es solo que no me gusta que alguien que aprecio mucho se ponga así -La rubia hablaba con dulzura-.

-Paz... -Los ojos del castaño se iluminaron como nunca-.

-Dipper... hay otra cosa que me gustaría preguntarte -Dijo nerviosa-.

-¿Qué cosa? -Preguntó el castaño-.

-¿Qué somos tu y yo? -La rubia se ruborizó-.

-No es obvio, tu y yo somos novios hermosa, nuestro destino era ser almas gemelas -La voz del castaño volvió a ser la misma que la del inicio-.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces al oír eso -La rubia rió-.

-Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, pero no quiero que Mabel me descubra, hablamos en otro momento ¿Sí? -El castaño había vuelto a su papel-.

-Claro cuando quieras, te amo, hasta luego -Se despidió la rubia-.

-Yo también a ti Paz -Se despidió el castaño, y acto seguido colgó la llamada-.

Mientras la rubia no paraba de gritar a los cuatro vientos producto de la emoción de finalmente tener un novio, el chico no entendía lo que le pasaba.

-¿Qué es esta sensación en mi pecho? -Se preguntaba el castaño poniendo su mano sobre el corazón un poco sonrojado- Se siente tan cálido.

En ese momento entra Mabel con una mirada asesina yendo directo donde su hermano y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-¿¡Creí habértelo dejado en claro!? -Los ojos de la castaña estaban completamente en llamas-.

-¿A que te refieres Mabel? -El castaño estaba sorprendido de la actitud agresiva de la castaña hacia él-.

-Te dije hace poco que no te enamoraras de esa rubia oxigenada ¿¡Acaso eres retrasado!? -La mirada asesina no desaparecía de su rostro-.

-¿Qué cosas dices? -El castaño miraba a su hermana indiferente-.

-¡No quieras hacerte el tonto conmigo Dipper... a diferencia de ti yo tengo experiencia en este tipo de cosas, yo se como reacciona una persona cuando se enamora y se que tu lo estas de esa rubia! -La castaña estaba realmente enfurecida-.

-Oficialmente estas más loca que de costumbre -El castaño miró a su hermana con malicia-.

La castaña comenzó a reír, de pronto tomó a castaño del mentón y giró la cabeza de este para que quedara mirando la pintura sobre la chimenea con Stan Gleeful pintado en ella.

-No olvides porque hacemos esto -Sonrió la castaña soltando a su hermano bruscamente-.

La joven comenzó a pasearse alrededor de su hermano pasando su mano por los bordes del sofá en el que este estaba sentado mientras decía:

-¿Acaso quieres volver a Piedmont?,¿Ah?, ¿Quieres volver a sufrir como antes?, ¿Ah? -La chica mostraba una sonrisa sarcástica- ¿Quieres revivir esos recuerdos olvidados?, Yo creo que no, ¡Es por eso que debemos exterminarlos!, ¡Es por eso que no puedes enamorarte de la rubia!, -Volvió a girar la cabeza de su hermano hacia la pintura- Stan nos hizo el mayor favor de nuestras vidas y es momento de que le devolvamos el favor... Además ¿Quien fue el que ideo el plan ¡ah!? -La castaña soltó a su hermano-.

-¿Y que hay de Gideon?, "¿Ah?" -Dijo imitando a la castaña mientras sonreía-.

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo torpe, me encargare de él cuando llegue el momento -Sonrío de una forma endemoniada-.

-¿Quieres ponerme a prueba? bien, ¿¡Quien necesita una semana!? dame 2 días, luego de eso podrás deshacerte de ella como se te de la gana -Dijo el castaño molesto-.

-Al fin nos entendemos hermanito querido... -Abraza a su hermano durante 5 segundos y luego vuelve a soltarlo- es un trato -La castaña extendió su brazo- mientras antes esa rubia este fuera de mi camino mejor -Sonrió de oreja a oreja-.

El castaño la tomó y ambos cerraron el trato.

-Suerte hermanito... en tu estado la vas a necesitar -Rió con malicia-.

 _ **Gracias por leer no olviden enviarme el review.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Es él o yo

_Respondiendo la pregunta de un anónimo: El favor que los gemelos quieren pagarle a Stan es mencionado en el cap. 6 pero si no te quedo claro básicamente es porque los sacó de la mansión de sus padres en la cual sufrían malos tratos._

 ** _Okey para los que pedían un capitulo largo aquí esta n.n y debo decir que me encantó escribirlo._**

 **Capítulo 9: Es él o yo**

La gemela mayor dio media vuelta y camino en linea recta hacia la puerta de la habitación balbuceando algo que solo ella podía oir:

-Creo que me tendré que conformar con las fotos que tengo, mañana llevaré a cabo mi plan, esto será divertido -La castaña reía disimuladamente-.

La joven salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con el poder de su gema... se dirigió a la planta baja de la mansión y sacó las fotos del lugar en el que las había ocultado para luego dirigirse hasta sus aposentos y encerrarse ahí el resto de lo que quedaba del día planificando lo que haría la mañana siguiente.

Por otra parte el joven Gleeful seguía en su habitación pensativo.

-¿Qué me esta empezando a gustar la rubia? Pff... Eso es ridículo ¿Cómo es que Mabel puede creer esas tonterías? -En ese momento la imagen sonriente de la rubia apareció como una ráfaga en su mente... el se sonrojo-.

El joven se paró del sofá estupefacto al no poder creer lo que acababa de hacer.

-¡NO CLARO QUE NO! ¡Yo no puedo enamorarme... ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! -Sonreía nervioso- y menos de la chica que he intentado destruir los últimos dos años desde que descubrí que está relacionada con los diarios!, mis sentimientos y emociones se han esfumado hace mucho tiempo, -Su voz se iba quebrando- lo único que puedo sentir es el odio, el dolor y la maldad recorriendo mis venas. Es imposible que una chica de pueblo haga que mis emociones vuelvan, no se puede arreglar lo que ya está roto en miles de pedazos -En ese momento una lágrima recorrió su mejilla derecha- ¿Qué es esto? -Se tocó la mejilla sorprendido- ¿Acaso estoy llorando? ¡No, no, no, eso no es posible! Yo no puedo llorar, un alma vacía no puede derramar lágrimas -Se dejo caer al piso volviendo a recordar a la joven rubia- Paz... -Volvió a sonrojarse- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? -Su voz se volvió a quebrar-.

El joven castaño no podía imaginarse como era posible que sus sentimientos, encerrados bajo llave en lo más profundo de su ser desde hace años, hubiesen sido liberados utilizando la única llave... el amor y la felicidad de la rubia, el castaño sentía como poco a poco sus emociones y sentimientos volvían recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo,el castaño sentía algo cálido, un sentimiento conocido pero a la vez tan distante que ni siquiera él sabía con exactitud lo que era. El joven castaño no salió de la habitación hasta el día siguiente.

Ya era de mañana y la castaña pondría en marcha su plan, se había levantado temprano, todavía no eran las 7:00, se puso una camisa celeste cielo sin mangas y una falda con pliegues azul oscuro, calcetines negros y unos zapatos del mismo color de la camisa para finalizar se puso un lazo con la gema en su cabeza. Tomó un bolso y metió las fotos. Bajó las escaleras con cautela para no despertar a su hermano, Will estaba en la entrada listo para abrirle la puerta.

-Buenos días mi joven ama -Le saludó cordial el demonio-.

-Buenos días Will -Le sonrió la castaña-.

-Veo que hoy esta de muy buen humor mi joven ama -Mencionó-.

-¿¡Cómo no estarlo!? Hoy es el día en el que pondré la fase uno de mi plan en progreso -La castaña reía con cautela-.

-La limusina la está esperando a la salida mi joven ama -Cerró el ojo he hizo una reverencia-.

-Perfecto -Salió de la mansión- Ah sí casi lo olvido, no dejes que mi hermano el torpe salga antes de las 9:00, podría ser un obstáculo -Siguió su camino y entró en la limusina-.

-¿A donde quiere ir señorita Gleeful? -Preguntó el conductor-.

-A la cabaña del misterio -Aclaró la castaña con una mirada perversa en el rostro-.

La limusina partió camino a la cabaña.

-Oh Gideon -Decía la castaña con la mirada perdida- Por fin volveré a verte -Se sonrojó-.

La castaña estuvo fantaseando con el albino todo el camino que ni siquiera de había dado cuenta de que ya estaba allí.

-Ya hemos llegado señorita -Le menciono el conductor-.

-Gracias, -La castaña abrió la puerta y se bajó de la limusina- espérame aquí, enseguida vuelvo -Cerró la puerta-.

La joven castaña se dirigió a entrada y tocó la puerta, el dueño le abrió.

-Hola Buddy Pines -La castaña le sonrió de forma forzada- es un gusto verte de nuevo ¿Te he dicho que eres mi enemigo favorito?

-Déjate tus halagos mocosa engreída ¿Vienes a intentar robarme la cabaña otra vez? -La sola presencia de la castaña le disgustaba-.

La castaña se rió.

-Oh no, claro que no Buddy, -Seguía riendo- ...por ahora -dijo en un tono más bajo- solo he venido a conversar algo con Gideon.

-Pues es una lástima porque ni él ni yo queremos hablan contigo -Dijo molesto el hombre-.

Bud iba a cerrar la puerta cuando...

-Parece que no me entendiste bien -Dijo la castaña en un tono amenazante y la gema comenzó a brillar y una luz celeste rodeó el cuerpo del hombre- dije que venía a conversar algo con Gideon y no me iré de aquí hasta haberlo hecho -La castaña elevó al hombre-.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? -El hombre estaba realmente sorprendido y espantado, era la primera vez que veía a la castaña utilizando su poder-.

-A diferencia de ti, Buddy Pines, yo no soy una estafa -La castaña sonreía con malicia-.

-¡Mabel! -Gritó una voz desde el segundo piso-.

-¡Gideon! -La castaña se deleitaba al oír la voz del albino- amor mío al fin apareces -Se ruborizó-.

El chico albino comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-¡Mabel baja a mi padre ahora! -El chico tenía una mirada intimidante-.

-Lo que tu quieras amor mío -La joven dejo caer al padre del chico-.

-¡Papá! -El albino corrió a ayudar a su padre-.

-Estoy bien hijo -El hombre le sonrió al albino-.

El chico volvió a mirar a la castaña.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!? -El albino estaba realmente enfadado-.

-Solo quería hablar contigo, pero tu padre no me dejó -La chica se movía de forma coqueta mientras hacía pucheros-.

-¿Quieres hablar? Bien... hablemos, pero deja a mi padre fuera de esto -El albino seguía molesto-.

-Claro como tu quieras -La chica le sonrió-.

El chico giró la cabeza y miró a su padre.

-Papá por tu bien será mejor que salgas de aquí -El albino estaba serio-.

El hombre, algo adolorido, se paró y fue hasta su habitación-.

-Bien Mabel ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? -Preguntó el albino cruzando los brazos-.

-¿Qué pasaría si te digo que tu amiga la rubia y mi hermano tienen una relación a nuestras espaldas? -La castaña ahora mostraba completa seriedad-.

El chico la miró indiferente.

-Diría que es otra de tus mentiras para alejarme de Pacifica, y ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, ella es mi mejor amiga y no la veo ni la veré con otros ojos. Además tú y yo nunca seremos nada por más que me lo pidas.

La castaña comenzó a reír otra vez.

-Sabía que me dirías algo como eso, es por ello que te traje pruebas.

La castaña abrió el bolsillo de su bolso, sacó las fotos y se las enseñó al albino, este estaba realmente sorprendido.

-¡No, esto no puede ser! Pacifica nunca me haría algo como esto, ella sabe muy bien que clase de personas son ustedes -El chico trataba de negar todo lo que había visto en las fotos-.

-Estoy tan sorprendida como tu querido -La castaña intentó besar en la mejilla al chico pero este la esquivó-.

-Mabel, creo que ya puedes irte... ¿Puedo quedarme con las fotos? -El albino tenía una mirada de odio-.

-Por supuesto mi querido Gideon, las traje solo para ti -La castaña le lanzó un beso-.

La joven salió de la cabaña y volvió a su limusina.

-¿A donde desea ir ahora señorita Gleeful? -Le preguntó el conductor-.

-Llévame al pueblo... quiero recorrer las tiendas un rato -Respondió la castaña-.

Ya eran las 8:15 y la rubia se estaba alistando para ir a la cabaña a ver al albino como habían acordado el día anterior. Tomo desayuno y se fue.

En ese mismo momento el joven castaño había salido de su habitación a tomar el desayuno junto a su tío y Mabel pero para su sorpresa solo uno de ellos estaba allí.

-Buenos días tío, ¿Donde esta Mabel? -Preguntó el castaño mientras se sentaba a un lado de su tío-.

-Me dijo que saldría a hacer algo en la mañana, posiblemente haya ido de compras o algo por el estilo -Respondió el anciano-.

-¿Tan temprano? -Se extraño el castaño-.

-Son cosas de tu hermana yo no quiero meterme en eso -Manifestó el anciano-.

-Will -Llamó el castaño al demonio-.

El demonio atravesó la puerta del comedor.

-¿Si j-joven Dipper? -Preguntó nervioso el demonio-.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de a donde fue mi hermana? -Preguntó con el típico tono de seriedad de siempre-.

El demonio entro en pánico.

-¿Y-yo no s-se de q-que me h-hablas? -El demonio estaba aterrado-.

El castaño lo miro molesto.

-¿Es que acaso me ocultas algo?

-...

-¡WILL! -El castaño pegó un grito-.

-Ahhh lo lamento joven Dipper, le quería decir, enserio, pero su hermana me obligo en ser cómplice de su plan -El demonio comenzó a llorar

-¿¡Plan!? ¿Qué plan? -El joven estaba completamente molesto-.

-¡No lo se! ¡Lo único que me pidió fue que les sacara fotos a usted y a la joven Northwest juntos -El demonio seguía llorando-.

-¿¡Qué más te dijo!? -Esta vez se veía más alterado que molesto-.

-Lo ultimo que me dijo fue que iría a la cabaña del misterio y que no lo dejara salir hasta que fueran las 9:00

-Pacifica... -El castaño se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y corrió hasta la salida- Me da igual lo que te haya dicho Mabel de retenerme aquí, yo también te invoque por lo tanto tu también debes obedecerme.

-P-pero D-dipper -El demonio trataba de detenerlo-.

-¡Cállate! -Le gritó-.

El castaño salió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la cabaña del misterio.

Pacifica estaba a la entrada de la cabaña y tocó la puerta, para su sorpresa esta estaba abierta.

-¿Hola? -Preguntó la rubia-.

Nadie respondió... La rubia entró a la cabaña y se dirigió a la sala en la que solían ver la televisión, ahí encontró al albino sentado en el sofá-.

-Gideon -Dijo animada- ¿Por qué no me respondiste? y ¿Por qué la puerta estaba abierta?

-Pacifica... aquí la única que tiene que responder preguntas eres tú -Dijo el albino apagado-.

-¿Eh? -La rubia no sabía a lo que su amigo se estaba refiriendo-.

-No te hagas la inocente, tu sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo -El albino la miró con frialdad-.

-No, no lo se -La rubia miraba angustiada a su amigo-.

El albino se paró de su asiento estrepitosamente y lanzó las fotos al aire.

-¡ME REFIERO A TU ROMANCE CON DIPPER GLEEFUL!

La rubia se empalidecido.

-¿C-Cómo te enteraste? ¿De donde sacaste esas fotos? -La rubia no sabía que más decir-.

-¡A quien le importa de donde las saque!... Sabes algo, ¡Lo que me enferma no es que salgas con él, lo que me enferma es que no hayas tenido el valor para decírmelo! -El albino alzó la voz-.

-Tenía miedo ¿Sí? -Respondió la rubia alterada- No sabía como ibas a reaccionar.

En ese momento el castaño entra rápidamente a la cabaña.

-¡Paz! -Gritó el castaño-.

-¡Dipper! -La rubia se sorprendió al verlo-.

-¿Paz te encuentras bien? -Pregunto alarmado el castaño-.

-Sí ¿Por qué, pasó algo? -La rubia estaba intrigada-.

-No, nada -El castaño miro hacia otro lado-.

-¡Sal de mi casa Gleeful! -Gritó el albino-.

-¿Quién me va a obligar? ¿Tú? -El castaño se rió-.

-¡Chicos no se traten así! -Gritó la rubia para calmarlos-.

-Pacifica -Dijo el albino con determinación- te perdonaré todo lo que no me dijiste si terminas con este tipo, es él o yo.

-Lo mismo digo -Dijo el castaño-.

-¿Me están pidiendo elegir? -La rubia no sabía que hacer-.

-Paz -Dijo el albino- recuerda quien es él, recuerda lo que nos ha hecho YO SOY TU MEJOR AMIGO.

-Paz -Dijo el castaño- yo no soy el de antes, yo no pienso hacerte daño YO TE AMO.

-Chicos... -La rubia empezó a derramar lágrimas-.

-¡Paz! -Gritaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo-.

-¡Déjenme! -Gritó la rubia- quiero estar sola -Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la cabaña-.

Los dos chicos se miraron con frialdad.

-Largare de aquí Gleeful -Le dijo con frialdad el albino-.

-Como quieras enano, de todas formas lo que más me importa acaba de salir corriendo por la puerta -Se dio media vuelta para irse-.

-Se que tramas algo... No dejare que le hagas daño a Pacifica -Su tono de voz era sombrío-.

-Si yo fuera tú me preocuparía más por la persona que te dio esas fotos -Fueron las últimas palabras que intercambió con el albino antes de irse-.

No olviden mandarme un review de que les pareció el capítulo, sus opiniones me ayudan.


	10. Chapter 10: Traición

_**Respondiendo preguntas :)**_

 _ **Anónimo: Ni yo se cuantos capítulos tendrá en fic, creo que serán más de 12. No puedo decirte que tan grande es el plan de Mabel ;P**_

 **Capítulo 10: Traición**

La rubia había huido hacia el bosque, no quería oír a nadie, no quería ver a nadie, solo quería estar sola. Se detuvo delante de un pino y se deslizo hasta caer al piso abrazando sus piernas, entre sollozos dijo:

-¿Cómo es que Gideon y Dipper me obligan a escoger solo a uno? -Su voz se quebraba- Gideon ha sido mi mejor amigo y compañero desde que éramos pequeños, siempre nos hemos tenido el uno al otro, él es como un hermano para mi y Dipper, aunque lo nuestro sea algo reciente siento que lo conozco de toda la vida, se que él ha cambiado, él no es el sádico que solía ser, el es romántico y sincero conmigo, no es igual a Mabel, él es diferente, el me quiere y yo a él. No puedo elegir a uno -La rubia cerro los ojos en el intento de contener las lágrimas mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus piernas.

-T-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarle con su problema señorita -Le dijo una voz en medio del bosque-.

-¿Q-Quién anda ahí? -Pregunto la rubia que desconocía el origen de la voz-

En ese momento todo se volvió blanco y negro a excepción de la rubia, un triángulo en llamas apareció en medio del aire, de él salió un ser de forma triangular color azul, con un solo ojo y pequeñas extremidades negras, vistiendo un sombrero de copa y un corbatín, en su mano derecha llevaba un bastón.

-¿Q-Quién eres tú? -La rubia estaba aterrada ante la aparición del demonio-. Déjame sola.

-Oh no, n-no tengas miedo, no vengo a hacerte daño, -El demonio agitaba las manos con la intención de calmar a la joven- me presento señorita -Hizo una reverencia- me llamo Will, Will Cipher y tu eres Pacifica Northwest, aunque yo prefiero llamarte estrella fugaz.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -La chica se veía un poco más tranquila-.

-Yo lo se todo, pasado, presente y futuro todo lo que quieras saber yo te lo diré, puedo ayudarte, puedo hacer que los dos chicos que más te importan en el mundo dejen sus diferencias, siempre y cuando me des algo a cambio -Aclaró el demonio tomando su bastón con ambas manos-.

-¿Enserio si te doy algo a cambio me ayudaras a que se lleven bien? -La rubia lo miraba con ojos esperanzados-.

-Así es estrella fugaz -Afirmó el demonio-.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -La joven sentía curiosidad-.

-Necesito un diario -Manifestó el demonio-.

-¿Un diario? -La rubia levantó una ceja-

-Es rojo y tiene una mano de seis dedos con un número tres de portada -El demonio intentaba ser lo más detallado posible-.

-¿Te refieres al diario que posee Gideon? -La rubia se sorprendió-.

-Si si si si si, ese mismo, dámelo y te ayudaré -Dijo animado el demonio-.

-No lo se, -Se rascó el brazo dudosa- con todo lo que paso no creo tener el valor para pedírselo.

-N-No tienes que pedírselo, solo tienes que "tomarlo prestado" sin que se de cuenta -El demonio hizo comillas con sus dedos-.

-¿¡Acaso quieres que lo robé!? -La rubia miraba con indignación al demonio-.

-V-Vamos estrella fugaz, te lo pido por f-favor, -El demonio le rogaba a la rubia- es algo q-que a los dos n-nos conviene -El demonio comenzó a llorar- si n...no tengo e...ese diario algo m...malo me pasará.

El demonio comenzó a caer, cuando ya estuvo en el suelo se puso en posición fetal y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-Esta bien, esta bien te ayudare -La rubia intentaba calmar al demonio- pero debes prometerme que cumplirás tu parte del trato conmigo.

-Soy un d...demonio de palabra -El demonio extendió su mano la cual fue rodeada por una llama de fuego- ¿Tenemos un trato?

El rubia le estrechó la mano al demonio triangular.

-¡Tenemos un trato! -La rubia lo miró decidida-.

El trato estaba sellado.

-Gracias estrella fugaz, co...confío en ti -El demonio lloraba de felicidad-.

-Voy a hacerlo en la noche, es el único momento en el que Gideon se aparta del diario -Dijo la rubia sonriéndole al demonio- espero que mañana tu cumplas con tú parte.

-Lo haré, un trato es un trato -El demonio comenzó a elevarse- recuerda "la realidad es una ilusión y el universo un holograma ¡COMPRA ORO, adiós!"

Un destello de luz envolvió al demonio que desapareció en el acto, todo volvió a la normalidad, la rubia se frotó los ojos un par de veces y se paró saliendo del bosque rumbo a su casa.

El castaño llego a la mansión con una mirada fría y asesina lo único que quería en ese momento era destruir el "lindo" rostro de su hermana.

-¡MABEL! -Abrió de golpe la habitación de la muchacha mirándola con los ojos iracundos-.

-Hola traidor, ¿No te han enseñado que es de mala educación entrar sin tocar? -Una sonrisa picara se formo en su rostro mientras tomaba asiento sobre su cama-.

-¡Has roto nuestro pacto! -La gema del medallón del castaño comenzó a brillar levantando todos los muebles a excepción de la cama-.

-¿No se a que te estas refiriendo traidor? -La castaña no sacaba la sonrisa de su rostro-.

-No te hagas la que no sabes, sabes perfectamente que podrás encargarte de la rubia a partir de mañana después del mediodía -El castaño la miraba con frialdad- y ahora el demonio llorón me anda diciendo que tenías un plan y que ya lo habías iniciado -En ese momento el castaño solo pensaba en las mil y una formas de matar a su hermana- y ¿¡Por qué me estas llamando traidor!?

La castaña comenzó a reir.

-A la rubia no le he hecho nada por ahora, lo único que hice fue sacarle fotos a ti y a ella y mostrárselas a Gideon, el trato era no deshacerse de ella hasta mañana ¿O no?, yo solo avancé con mi plan, en cuanto a ti... -La castaña se levantó y caminó hacia su hermano quedando frente a frente, la gemela tenía una mirada asesina- puedo sentirlo, ya no eres el mismo que eras ayer por la mañana, ese ser lleno de odio y rencor con ganas de destruir a todo aquel que tenga una vida feliz, ese ser frío con un alma vacía se ha convertido en un ser blando con sentimientos y emociones, ya puedes dejar de fingir, tu mismo sabes lo que sientes por esa rubia, Will me contó que fuiste corriendo a salvarla en cuanto supiste que yo había ido a la cabaña, -Sujetó con fuerza el cuello de la camisa de su hermano- ¡no te hagas el tonto conmigo y admite tus sentimientos maldito traidor!

-¡Bien lo admito! -El castaño comenzó a sonrojarse- me enamore de la rubia, Me enamoré de una persona con el alma pura, una persona que pudo ver que había algo más en mi, ¡por primera vez en mi vida alguien logró sacar a la luz todos los sentimientos que esta maldita familia encerró en mi corazón! ¡Nuestros padres, nuestro tío, incluso tú, todos tienen la misma sucia y podrida sangre!

-¿Con que maldita familia uh? -Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro, la gema que llevaba en la cabeza comenzó a brillar envolviendo a su hermano en la luz celeste y haciéndolo flotar- Si crees que somos tan malos no te mereces llevar el apellido Gleeful, tal vez nuestros padres hicieron bien después de todo al encerrarnos, solo mira como te comportas.

La castaña lanzó a su hermano hacia la pared pero antes que el castaño chocara contra ella utilizó el poder de su propia gema para detenerse.

-¡Tu gema no funciona contra mi Mabel, tu y yo tenemos el mismo poder! -Grito el castaño-.

La castaña intentaba contener la risa pero le fue inutil.

-Eso es lo que tu crees... Sabes durante tu ausencia anduve ojeando el diario y descubrí una forma muy interesante de dejar tu gema completamente obsoleta.

La castaña levantó sus brazos hacia el lado a la altura de sus hombros y empezó a recitar unas frases en latín

- _Espiritu circumdata puteulanus crystallum meam et avastecete, espiritu circumdata puteulanus crystallum meam et avastecete_ -Los ojos le comenzaron a brillar-.

La castaña fue envuelta en una luz blanca que la hizo flotar a la vez que la gema de su hermano comenzó a brillar, el brillo de esta se iba redirigiendo hacia la gema de la chica, cuando el brillo de la gema del castaño se desvaneció por completo la gema se torno negra y la gemela descendió.

-¿¡Qué es lo que acabas de hacer Mabel!?-El castaño quedó impactado al ver que la gema de su medallón se había vuelto negra-.

-Solo traspasé la energía de tu gema a la mía, ahora tengo el doble de poder -La castaña sonreía con malicia-.

-¡Mabel estas llegando demasiado lejos esta vez! -Le gritaba el castaño a su hermana-.

-Todavía no he empezado siquiera -La castaña reía-.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? -Miraba con odio a la castaña-.

-Te lo diría si no fueses un traidor, tienes suerte ¿sabes?... no le diré a nuestro tío lo que acaba de pasar si te largas de aquí y no interfieres en mis planes -Entrecerraba sus ojos sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro-.

-Solo si prometes que no le harás daño a Pacifica -El castaño solo quería borrar la sonrisa se la castaña a golpes-.

-Lo prometo -Levantó una mano a modo de juramento mientras que con la otra cruzaba los dedos detrás de su espalda-.

-Iré por mis cosas... No soporto estar aquí ni un minuto más -El castaño se dirigía camino a la puerta-.

-No te preocupes traidor ya empaque tus maletas y te reservé una habitación en un hotel -La castaña le pasó el papel con la reservación-.

-Gracias que considerada -Le dijo sarcásticamente-.

-Adiós -Le despidió sonriente la castaña-.

El joven castaño ya se había marchado de la mansión cuando el demonio triangular atravesó la puerta de la habitación de la castaña con noticias.

-¡Joven ama, joven a-ama lo logre, pronto usted t-tendrá el diario entre sus m-manos! -Dijo el demonio felizmente-.

-Bien hecho Will, esa rubia es más fácil de convencer de lo que creí -La castaña sonreía con picardía-.

-Flashback-

La castaña había vuelto a la mansión luego de recorrer las tiendas, eran las 9:05

-¡Mi joven a-ama lo lamento! -Gritaba el demonio yendo hacia la castaña-.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Will? -La joven se veía calmada, como si ya supiese la respuesta-.

-I-Intente que el joven Dipper no saliera de la m-mansión... pero no pude c-con la presión y le conté sobre el p-plan y salió corriendo e-en cuanto mencioné a e-estrella fugaz -El ojo del demonio se llenó de lágrimas-.

La castaña dejó escapar un par de risas.

-¿Will acaso aún no te das cuenta? -La castaña no se quitaba la sonrisa del rostro-.

-¿A-A qué se r-refiere mi joven a-ama? -El demonio estaba intrigado-.

-Ya lo tenía todo planeado, sabía que con tu mediocridad dejarías a mi hermano escapar, por eso comencé por decirte que no lo dejaras salir hasta las 9:00, porque sabía que lograría escaparse antes.

-Oh joven a-ama usted es tan i-inteligente -Dijo nervioso el demonio-.

-Déjate de halagos. Siguiendo con el tema, en el camino vi a la rubia yendo hacia la cabaña y por lo que me estás contando, en estos momentos mi amado futuro esposo y el torpe de mi hermano deben estar teniendo una linda discusión frente a la rubia, probablemente quieren que escoja solo a uno y ella no pueda, ahí es donde entras tú -La castaña rió con mayor intensidad-.

-¿Qué es l-lo que quiere que haga a-ahora mi joven ama? -Preguntó el demonio-.

-Busca a la rubia y convensela de que haga un trato contigo a cambio del diario 3 , esa es la fase dos de mi plan -La castaña tenía una mirada fría-.

-¡C-Cómo ordene! -Salió rápidamente de la habitación-.

-Fin del Flashback-

-Y ¿Cuando tendré ese diario Will? -Preguntó la castaña con curiosidad-.

-Mañana en l-la mañana mi señora, estrella fugaz lo r-robará esta noche -Respondió com timidez el demonio-.

-Perfecto, ahora lleva algo de té a mi habitación, tengo que terminar de planear la fase tres de mi plan -Dijo la castaña caminando hacia las escaleras-.

La noche ya había caído, era una noche despejada y la luna era menguante, había llegado el momento en el que la rubia robaría el diario...

 _Hasta aquí el capítulo, Mabel está logrando lo que quiere (o.o), ¿Qué tan lejos planea llegar?_

 _Mándenme un review comentando que les pareció._


	11. Chapter 11: El juego de Mabel

**Respondiendo preguntas :D**

 **Bluewing** : _Los capítulos los subo cuando están listos, no me gusta ponerles una fecha porque no se si los tendré listos para entonces._

 **Anónimo** : _Quizás si quizás no Will meta la pata, no habrá referencias a la serie original aparte de los personajes y algunos objetivos, los planes de Mabel son más grandes de lo que creerías, chocolate._

 **Capítulo 11: El juego de Mabel**

-Perdóname Gideon, pero no puedo soportar que tú y Dipper se lleven mal por siempre, robar el diario es la única forma -Decía la rubia mirando la luna melancólica con el garfio volador en sus manos-.

La rubia apunto el garfio hacia una de las ventanas del segundo piso y disparó, luego de asegurarse de que el garfio estuviese fijo comenzó a subir, la rubia abrió con cuidado la ventana e ingresó a la cabaña, se escabullo hasta la habitación en la que el albino dormía y abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

-"¿Donde habrá puesto Gideon el diario esta vez?" -Se preguntaba la rubia buscando el diario sin moverse de su lugar-.

Estaba oscuro pero logró divisar una de las esquinas del diario debajo de la almohada del albino.

-"Ugh Gideon debes estar bromeando ¿¡No podías dejarlo sobre el escritorio!?" -Decía la rubia en sus pensamientos, la joven entrecerró los ojos he hizo una mueca de odio-.

La joven rubia se agacho y caminó en cuclillas en dirección a la cabecera de la cama.

-"Bien Pacifica has visto muchas películas de espías, deberías estar lo suficientemente capacitada para algo tan simple como tomar un objeto de debajo de la almohada, solo espero que Gideon tenga el sueño pesado" -La rubia trataba de darse ánimos a si misma-.

La joven deslizó su mano debajo de la almohada con cuidado de no mover la cabeza de su amigo, empezó a sacar el diario poco a poco, cuando estaba a punto de sacarlo el albino habló y la rubia se quedó paralizada.

-Wendy... te amo -El albino babeaba entre dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro-.

-"¿¡Gideon enserio aún no lo superas!? ¡Te rechazó hace dos años!" -La rubia resistía a la tentación de gritarle a su amigo-.

Y como si hubiese leído los pensamientos de la rubia dijo:

-¡Jamás te superaré Wendy eres la única mujer que amo y que amaré, no importa cuantas veces me rechaces! -El albino se sonrojó-.

-"De acuerdo eso si más raro que cualquier anomalía que haya visto antes" -La rubia miraba aterrada a su amigo"-.

Afortunadamente el albino se giró y la joven rubia pudo sacar el diario sin mayor dificultad, salió gateando sigilosamente de la habitación y cerró la puerta, se paró y se dirigió hacia la ventana para salir y dar por cumplida su misión.

-Mañana todo será diferente -Dijo la rubia en voz alta mientras le sonreía a la luna-.

Había llegado la mañana y la rubia salió rápidamente de su casa sin siquiera desayunar rumbo al bosque a encontrarse con el demonio para darle el diario.

-¡Will! ¡Will! ¿¡Will estás ahí!? -Le llamaba la rubia a todo pulmón-.

De pronto todo se volvió blanco y negro al igual que en primer encuentro y el demonio hizo su aparición.

-B-Buenos días estrella fugaz -Le saludó cordial el demonio estirándole la mano-.

-Buenos días Will -La rubia le dio la mano- ¿Listo para el intercambio?

-C-Claro estrella fugaz ¿T-Tienes el diario verdad? -Preguntó el demonio girando en torno a la rubia-.

La joven sacó el diario de su mochila y se lo enseño al demonio.

-Como te lo prometí -Le sonrió la rubia- ahora cumple con tu parte.

-P-Primero tienes que dármelo, no puedo hacer nada sin él -El demonio extendió la mano-.

-Aquí tienes -La rubia tenía una sonrisa cálida-.

La joven le hizo entrega del diario.

Desde las sombras una risa conocida podía oírse.

-Bien hecho Will, mi más fiel sirviente -La figura de una joven castaña de 14 años se asomaba desde los árboles-.

La rubia quedó paralizada al ver a la joven castaña.

-¿¡M-Mabel!? Oh no ¿¡Qué he hecho!? -La rubia se abalanzó hacia al demonio con la intención de quitarle el diario- ¡regrésame el diario maldito triángulo flotante estafador! ¡Esto fue un error!

-L-Lo siento, pero un trato es un trato y no p-puede ser cancelado -Fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia la castaña y le hizo entrega del diario-.

-Debí suponer que había alguien más detrás de esto, las esperanzas no caen del cielo -La rubia se entristeció y los ojos se le cristalizaron-.

\- ¿Por qué te pones así Pacifica Northwest? -Una sonrisa sarcástica se le formó en el rostro- Aún el trato sigue en pie.

-¿Por qué me ayudarías? -Decía la rubia con la voz quebradiza-.

-Para mi propia diversión pues claro, ¿Quién querría ayudarte a ti voluntariamente? eres simplemente patética, saliendo con mi hermano al cual odiabas, traicionando a tu mejor amigo robándole su diario por que no puedes tomar una decisión, haciendo tratos con seres sobrenaturales que apenas conoces ¿Acaso no es eso patético? -Comenzó a reír-.

-Tu no me conoces Mabel ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? -Se abalanzó sobre la castaña y la tiró al piso empuñando la mano con la intensión de golpearla-.

-¿Acaso crees que puedes vencerme? -Su gema comenzó a brillar y la luz rodeo a la rubia- mientras tenga esto tu no podrás hacerme nada -La castaña hizo levitar a la rubia-.

-Tu le diste a Gideon las fotos ¿No es cierto? Lo tenías planeado desde un principio ¿No es así? -Le gritaba la rubia a su adversaria-.

-Denle un premio a la rubia, lo has adivinado -Sonreía con malicia mientras aplaudía-.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacerme? -La rubia se puso nerviosa-.

-Lo que este demonio llorón te prometió, voy a hacer que los dos chicos que más te importan se lleven bien, bueno, mejor dicho les daré una razón para que se lleven bien. -La castaña comenzó a asfixiar a la rubia con el poder de la gema- Si no lo logran después de mediodía te destruiré ¡Will hazlo! -Le ordenó al demonio-.

-E-Espera ¿Qué pl...aneas ha...cer con e...llos? -Preguntó la rubia entrecortado debido a la falta de oxigeno-.

El demonio chasqueó los dedos y la rubia se desmayó.

-¿Q-Qué es lo que sigue ahora mi joven ama? -Le preguntó a la castaña-.

-Lleva a los otros dos al lugar que te dije, luego te diré que es lo otro que tienes que hacer. -Le ordenó al demonio-.

-Si mi ama -Un haz de luz lo rodeo y desapareció-.

-Bien rubia oxigenada empecemos el juego -Le decía la castaña a la rubia inconsciente-.

En el hotel 5 estrellas de Gravity Falls el joven castaño estaba recostado sobre su cama preocupado.

-Espero que Pacifica este bien, no soy capaz de llamarla, ayer provoqué que llorara, me siento terrible, por lo menos Mabel dijo que no le haría daño eso me mantiene más tranquilo -Pensaba el castaño en voz alta-.

De pronto fue encandilado por una luz que al apagarse reveló al demonio color azul.

-¿¡Will que haces aquí!? ¿Mabel te mando no es cierto? -El castaño miraba al demonio con una expresión de odio-.

-P-Precisamente Dipper, me ordenó que t-te lleve a un lugar-Le dijo al castaño algo nervioso-.

-Dile que no me moleste y que si quiere la cabaña o el diario que lo haga ella sola, eso a mi ya no me interesa -Se dio media vuelta en la cama quedando frente a la pared-.

-E-Es una pena, este tema a usted le interesa más que a n-nadie, siento p-pena por la pobre chica -Dijo el demonio de forma astuta-.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron como platos y se sentó en la cama.

-¿¡Chica!? ¿¡Qué chica!? ¡Hablas de Pacifica ¿no es así? maldito bastardo! -Le gritó con odio al demonio-.

-Ahhh por favor no me grites, tengo que obedecer las ordenes de mi joven ama, ella ahora es el doble de poderosa -Respondió el demonio cubriéndose por si el castaño intentaba golpearlo-.

-¡Will llévame para allá ahora mismo! -Le dijo en un tono amenazante con una mirada asesina-.

-E-Enseguida -Contestó aún más nervioso-.

Un agujero negro apareció en el suelo succionando al castaño y un par de casas más en la habitación-.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña del misterio el albino estaba al borde del colapso.

-¿¡DONDE ESTA EL DIARIO!? ¡LO DEJE BAJO LA ALMOHADA! ¿¡CÓMO PUDO DESAPARECER!? ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! -El albino estaba a punto de tener un ataque nervioso-.

De pronto una luz apareció en la habitación y el demonio hizo su aparición.

-H-Hola pino, es un placer por fin conocernos en persona -Le saludó el demonio-.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso tu fuiste el que robó mi diario? -Trataba de analizar el comportamiento del demonio-.

-No no no no no, y-yo no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso -El ojo del demonio de cristalizó- ¿P...Por qué todos m...me juzgan por ser u...un demonio?

-¿Oye estas bien? -El albino se quedo atónito ante el extraño comportamiento del demonio-.

-S-Si estoy bien -El demonio se secaba las lágrimas-.

-¿Por que estas aquí? -El albino sentía curiosidad-.

-Tengo que llevarte a un lugar -Respondió el demonio-.

-¿A un lugar? ¿Para que? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de mi diario? -El chico levantó una ceja-.

-Ella te lo explicará cuando estés allí -Aclaró el demonio-.

El demonio abrió el agujero negro en el suelo.

-Espera dijiste ¡ellaaaaaaaaa! -El albino fue succionado por el agujero-.

En una habitación en un lugar desconocido un agujero se abrió en el techo y un sonido de gritos se iba haciendo cada vez más y más fuerte.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh -El joven albino iba cayendo- uh -El albino cayó al suelo-.

-Vaya enano, mi hermana también te hizo participe de esto -Le dijo el castaño sentado en el piso-.

-¿¡Gleeful!? ¿Qué haces aquí maldito desquiciado? Espera... ¿Hermana? ¿¡Mabel está detrás de todo esto!? -El albino estaba sorprendido-.

-Como lo oíste enano ¿Qué acaso Will no te comentó nada? -Lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos-.

-¿Will? Te refieres al demonio con forma de triángulo -Preguntó el albino intrigado?

-¿Quien más te traería aquí? -Preguntó en un tono burlón-.

-Es un buen punto y ¿Por qué estas encerrado aquí? ¿Acaso es una trampa para que confíe en ti? -El chico miraba con odio al castaño-.

-Nada de eso, yo ya no estoy del lado de mi hermana, te lo dije ayer, la única persona que me importa es Pacifica -El castaño desvió la mirada sonrojado- y ahora Mabel la tiene y no se el porque.

-¿¡Mabel tiene a Pacifica!? ¿¡Qué es lo que hizo!? -El albino no podía creer las palabras que el castaño acababa de decirle.

-Acabo de decirte que no lo se, lo único que se es que me mintió diciendo que no le haría nada -El joven castaño golpeo con fuerza el piso-.

En ese instante el demonio apareció frente a los dos jóvenes.

-Vengo a traerles un mensaje de mi ama -Una pantalla de televisión apareció en el cuerpo del demonio-.

-Hola traidor, hola mi amado -Les saludó la castaña- tal vez se pregunten el porque están aquí, bueno me imagino que ya sabrán que tengo a la rubia oxigenada de rehén pero déjenme decirles que ella cavó su propia tumba, la muy ilusa hizo un trato con el inútil demonio que esta frente a ustedes... y se preguntaran ¿Cuál fue el trato? -La castaña sonreía con malicia- el trato consistía en darle a mi demonio el diario 3 a cambio de que ustedes se lleven bien, ella ya cumplió su parte, ahora yo cumpliré con la mía, tienen hasta mediodía para atravesar unas cuantas pruebas trabajando juntos, si logran llegar hasta aquí la rubia y ustedes serán libres... pero si no lo logran me aseguraré de que vean como la rubia muere lentamente, hasta luego -La castaña guiñó un ojo y la pantalla se apagó-.

El demonio procedió a retirarse.

-¿Pacifica robó mi diario? ¿Por qué lo haría? -El albino estaba impactado-.

-Fue por nuestra culpa -Se lamentó el castaño-.

-¿A que te refieres Gleeful? -El chico miro intrigado al joven castaño-.

-La estábamos obligando a elegir entre uno de nosotros, nos dejamos llevar por nuestra rivalidad y no tomamos en cuenta sus sentimientos y ahora está en peligro, tu ya no tienes tú diario y yo no tengo poderes -Golpeo la pared con el puño-.

-Todavía podemos salvarla solo hay que pasar las pruebas de Mabel ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? -El albino se veía más animado-.

-Estamos hablando de Mabel, una diva desquiciada, manipuladora y maniática -El castaño mostró una ligera sonrisa-.

-Ya he escapado de ella miles de veces ¿Qué tan malo puede ser lo que nos espera? -Le extendió la mano al castaño-.

El castaño tomó la mano de su ahora compañero y se puso de pie.

-¿Estas listo para esto enano? -Le preguntó el castaño-.

-Más que tu Gleeful -Le respondió el albino-.

De la nada una puerta apareció en una de las paredes y los dos jóvenes salieron de la habitación.

 **Fin del capítulo ¿Qué pruebas les tendrá preparadas Mabel?**

 **No olviden mandarme el review con su opinión**


	12. Chapter 12: Pruebas

_Respondiendo preguntas :D_

 _Anónimo: Esto recién comienza :D *inserte risa malvada*_

 **Capítulo 12: Pruebas**

Los dos jóvenes entraron a otra habitación, una que no parecía tener ni inicio ni fin, un espacio donde lo que predominaba era la absoluta nada, se dieron vuelta y se percataron que la puerta que habían atravesado había desaparecido al igual que la otra habitación.

-¿Donde estamos? Parece imposible que este lugar exista en la realidad -Mencionó el albino mientras miraba a los alrededores-.

-Es porque no estamos en la realidad -El castaño frunció el ceño preocupado-.

-¿¡A que te refieres Gleeful!? -Se alarmó un poco al ver la cara del castaño-.

-Estamos en una burbuja de mente colectiva -Afirmó el castaño-.

-¿Qué es una burbuja de mente colectiva? -El albino miraba al castaño intrigado-.

-Una vez leí sobre ella en el diario 2, leí que Will es capaz de encerrar a una persona en una burbuja mental, en el caso de ser muchas personas se le conoce como burbuja de mente colectiva, este lugar es una mezcla de tu mente y mía, estamos en el mundo real solo que encerrados en uno irreal gracias a la burbuja, Mabel quiere que luchemos con nuestras propias memorias solo que convertidas en algo siniestro y retorcido -Desvió la mirada molesto chasqueando la lengua-.

-Entonces si estamos en una burbuja mental significa que podemos controlar este lugar como queramos, podremos pasar las pruebas fácilmente -El albino sonrío ligeramente-.

-Lamento decirte que eso no es posible, Mabel tiene el control de este lugar -Volvió a mirar al albino-.

-¡Demonios! ¿¡Y que se supone que hagamos ahora!? ¡Aquí no hay nada! ¿Dónde esta la prueba? -El albino comenzó a gritar más debido al pánico que al odio hacia la castaña-.

Una nota apareció junto a los dos muchachos, el albino la leyó en voz alta:

 _"No te desesperes mi amado la prueba está a punto de comenzar, no se les ocurra hacer trampa, solo pueden invocar objetos de la vida real no mágicos, espero que sepan caer de pie, besos Mabel"_

-¿Caer de pie? -Preguntaron ambos al unísono mirándose mutuamente-.

Una grieta se abrió en el piso haciendo que ambos cayeran hacia lo desconocido.

-¡Rápido enano piensa en algo que nos saque de esta! -Le decía a su compañero mientras caía-.

-Ehh... eh ¡Un trampolín! -Gritó el albino en la desesperación-.

Un trampolín apareció justo antes de que los dos jóvenes se estrellaran contra al suelo.

-¿¡Por qué me pediste a mi que pensara en algo!? ¡Tu también podías hacerlo! -Alegó el albino-.

-Te vas a poner a discutir conmigo ahora, no vez que la idea de todo esto es que nos llevemos bien para salvar a Pacifica -Miró seriamente al albino-.

-*Sigh* -Suspiró- Tienes razón, -Se paró cabizbajo- si queremos salir de este lugar tenemos que trabajar... juntos -Hizo un gesto de desagrado-.

-Creí que ya te empezaba a agradar cuando estuvimos en la primera habitación -Le sonrió burlón al albino mientras se levantaba-.

-Aún no confío en ti completamente, se me hace raro que tu y Mabel se hayan separado de la nada después de dos años intentando derrotarnos con toda clase de trucos y armas que no deberían ser portadas por gente de nuestra edad -Cruzo los brazos con los ojos entrecerrados-.

-Digamos que Pacifica logró que mi viejo yo volviera -Sonrío mirando hacia arriba mientras se imaginaba a la rubia-.

-¿Tu viejo yo? -Bajó los brazos y miró al castaño sorprendido-.

-Es una larga historia, te aburrirías de oírla -Sonrío disimulando la nostalgia- mejor bajemos de esta cosa y avancemos.

Los jóvenes bajaron del trampolín y el lugar comenzó a tomar forma, un pasillo estrecho con muchas puertas con candado, las paredes eran celestes con franjas azules, en medio de cada franja se encontraban cartas de naipe inglés o palomas blancas. Los jóvenes caminaban por el largo pasillo que parecía no tener fin.

-Se parece a uno de pasillos de la cabaña solo que este está decorado como si fuera tu tienda de la telepatía ¿Esa cosa aún existe? -Miró curioso al castaño-.

-Existía hace unos días, no creo que Mabel quiera seguir con ese juego de niños ella sola -No pudo evitar soltar una risa-.

-¿Por que crearon ese lugar en primer lugar? Son ricos no necesitaban el dinero -Preguntó el albino levantando una ceja-.

-Supongo que era para que los del pueblo nos tuvieran confianza en el caso de que "alguien" descubriera nuestros planes -Recalcó lo de alguien para que el albino entendiera de que quien se trataba-.

-Ya entendí la indirecta Gleeful -Le dijo un tanto molesto al castaño sin mirarlo-.

-Prefiero que me llames por mi nombre, mi apellido me repugna-Desvió la mirada enojado-.

-Solo si dejas de llamarme enano, soy menor que tu, a mí aún me queda por crecer -Se quejó el albino-.

-Hecho -Sonrió el castaño-.

Habían llegado al final del pasillo en el que se encontraba una puerta con un número 1 tallado en ella, los jóvenes entraron y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos dejándolos en la completa oscuridad, dos luces rojas aparecieron por detrás de los jóvenes y poco a poco la luz iba volviendo a la habitación mostrando al monstruo por completo, una criatura repugnante de por lo menos 2,5 metros de altura con orejas puntiagudas, piel verde musgo y grandes colmillos, los chicos se dieron vuelta para presenciar a la criatura.

-¿¡Qué es esa cosa!? -Gritó con el ceño fruncido el castaño-.

-¡Es un gremnomo, no lo mires a los ojos! -Le advirtió el albino-.

-¿¡Por qué!? -Miró al albino-.

-Si lo vez directamente a los ojos verás tu peor pesadilla -Afirmó el albino preocupado-.

El gremnomo atacó a los jóvenes pero lograron esquivarlo y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron pensando en un plan.

-¿Te enfrentaste a esta cosa antes?¿Sabes como detenerla? -Le preguntó al albino mientras hacía aparecer un par de dagas para arrojárselas a la criatura que los venía persiguiendo sin tener éxito-.

-Fue hace dos años, no recuerdo como lo detuve -Dijo con desesperación mientras seguía corriendo-.

-¡Recuerdo! ¡Eso es! ¡Puedes hacer aparecer el recuerdo en este lugar! -Le dijo el castaño al albino-.

-Lo intentaré -Dijo el albino con determinación-.

Una puerta apareció frente a los jóvenes y sin dudarlo dos veces entraron en ella.

Entraron en el recuerdo y vieron como el otro gremnomo tomaba a la Pacifica de hace dos años y Gideon del recuerdo le apuntaba con un espejo haciendo que viera su propia peor pesadilla y se largara del lugar. El albino irrumpió en el recuerdo y le arrebató el espejo a su yo pasado.

-Lo siento amigo pero esto es una emergencia -Le dijo el albino a su pasado mental-.

-No hay problema -Le sonrió sabiendo lo que ocurría-.

El castaño y el albino salieron del lugar y quedaron a unos cuantos metros frente gremnomo.

-Bien yo lo distraigo y tu apuntas el espejo hacia sus ojos -El castaño sonreía con seguridad-.

-De acuerdo -Sonrío al igual que el castaño-.

-¡Oye tú! -El castaño le lanzo una daga que lo golpeó sin atravesarlo- intenta derrotarme -Dagas, cuchillos y hachas aparecieron a su alrededor-.

El gremnomo corrió hacia el castaño con la intención de darle un zarpazo, el castaño por poco no lo esquiva provocando un rasguño en su mejilla izquierda, el castaño intento apuñalarlo pero este se defendió, tomó una de las hachas y pudo perforar el abdomen de la criatura pero al sacar el arma este se regeneró.

-¿Pero qué? -El castaño no entendía como era posible-.

El castaño pasó sin querer a mirar los ojos de la criatura y estos se empezaron a volver amarillos, el castaño estaba a punto de ver su peor pesadilla cuando el albino se interpuso apuntando el espejo hacia la criatura, la criatura vio su reflejo y enseguida comenzó a desvanecerse y un cartel con "Prueba superada" apareció en la parte alta de la habitación.

-¿Estas bien? -Preguntó el albino-.

-Si, aunque creo que esto dejará cicatriz -Se frotó la sangre que brotaba de la mejilla herida-.

-Lo siento, debí ponerme en frente tuyo antes -Se disculpó el albino-.

-No hay porque disculparse, hace mucho que no tenía una pelea seria, con ustedes era muy fácil -Sonrió ligeramente-.

El albino se le quedo mirando molesto y luego hablo.

-Mejor sigamos con la siguiente prueba -Dijo cambiando el tema-.

Una puerta con el número 2 tallado en ella apareció delante de los jóvenes, la abrieron y pudieron ver a la joven rubia de espaldas, vestía una chaqueta rosa pálido, unos jeans cafés y zapatillas violeta.

-¡Paz! -Exclamaron los dos al unísono que corrieron a abrasarla olvidando por completo que se trataba de una prueba-.

-Dipper, Gideon... Ya tomé una decisión -Los dos jóvenes se detuvieron y se miraron mutuamente y luego volvieron a mirar a la rubia que seguía de espaldas-.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres Paz? -Preguntó el albino-.

-Creímos que querías que los dos nos lleváramos bien -Mencionó el castaño-.

-Olvídense de todo eso -Dijo la rubia- mi decisión es... -La rubia se dio vuelta, tenía una sonrisa macabra de oreja a oreja y sus ojos eran blancos- ¡NINGUNO!

La rubia se dividió en dos y ambas sacaron un cuchillo y se abalanzaron contra los jóvenes.

-No puedo atacarla, es como si atacara a Pacifica -El albino hacía fuerza empujando a una de las rubias para evitar que lo apuñalase-.

-No te dejes engañar por su apariencia, Pacifica nunca haría algo como esto, -Hizo aparecer una daga para hacerle frente al cuchillo- invoca alguna clase de arma para defenderte.

-No se como utilizar dagas o cuchillos para defenderme, yo no he practicado a diferencia tuya -Aclaró el albino-.

-No es tan difícil... observa -empuñó la daga y cortó parte del brazo izquierdo de la rubia, un líquido azul empezó a brotar de su brazo cortado- solo hay que saber diferenciar entre lo que es ficticio y lo que no.

-Vamos debilucho es que acaso no puedes herir a una niña, -Le decía la rubia con la que estaba peliando- que inútil eres sin tu diario, tu amiga va a morir y no puedes hacer nada -Rió estrepitosamente-.

-¡No soy un inútil! ¡Voy a salvar a Pacifica ya lo veras! -Le arrebató el cuchillo a la rubia y cortó su cuello, el liquido azul empezó a salir, la rubia cayó al suelo "desangrada"-.

El albino miraba horrorizado aquella escena que el mismo había causado, estaba paralizado ante el cuerpo inmóvil de la rubia. El castaño hizo lo mismo con la otra rubia, este miraba indiferente el cuerpo inerte en el suelo, se acercó a su compañero.

-¿Q-Qué es lo que acabo de hacer? -Temblaba producto del shock- P-Pacifica esta...

El castaño posó su mano sobre uno de los hombros del albino.

-Entiéndelo, ellas no eran Pacifica, no has hecho nada malo, no la has asesinado, Mabel quiere ver como nos volvemos locos en este mundo ficticio -Dijo el castaño con una mirada de rencor al recordar a su hermana-.

Las rubias comenzaron a temblar y a reír, empezaron a levantarse, su cabello se volvía rojizo y su piel se tornaba gris, ya no tenían heridas, sus extremidades iban alargándose y volviendose cada vez más delgadas, lo que antes eran sus ojos ahora eran huecos vacíos, sus ropas se habían vuelto blancas.

-Parece que no va a ser tan fácil como yo creía ¿Podrás atacarlas ahora que no lucen como Pacifica? -El castaño sonreía con malicia-.

-Puedes apostarlo Dipper ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? -Preguntó con seriedad-.

-Media hora y contando antes que sea mediodía, debemos darnos prisa, quien sabe cuantas pruebas nos queden -Hizo aparecer una espada y corrió a atacar a una de las ex-rubias-.

-Yo te sigo -Hizo lo mismo que su compañero-.

La lucha comenzó, ninguno de los dos bandos estaba dispuesto a rendirse, en un momento de distracción de parte de las pelirrojas los dos jóvenes lograron atravesar sus corazones provocando que se desvanecieran y el cartel de la "Prueba superada" apareció. Una pantalla apareció al lado del cartel, esta se encendió y mostró la imagen de la castaña.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya parece que han logrado derrotar a las Pacificas demoniacas, a mi parecer se veían mejor así... -Bufó en otra dirección- como sea, solo les quedan 20 minutos pero no se preocupen soy una buena persona y les haré un favor, solo tienen que pasar una última prueba y luego podrán largarse junto con la oxigenada -Se movió un poco a la derecha para que pudieran presenciar a la rubia con un par de heridas en el rostro hechas por la castaña- será mejor que se den prisa si no quieren que le siga haciendo daño -Fue hacia la rubia y le jaló el cabello-.

-Chicos por favor dense prisa -Intentaba librarse de sus ataduras-.

-No te preocupes Paz iremos por ti -Sonrío el castaño cálidamente-.

-Dipper -La rubia le sonrió de vuelta-.

-Si si si, mejor apúrate Romeo o le contaré a Julieta la verdad antes de matarla -La castaña se interpuso en la pantalla y cortó la transmisión-.

Una puerta con el número 3 tallado en ella apareció y se abrió delante de los jóvenes.

-¿A que se refería Mabel con la verdad? -Preguntó el albino-.

-Te enterarás de una u otra forma así que será mejor que te lo diga -Dijo el castaño mientras entraban a la habitación-.

El castaño le contó al albino todo acerca del plan mientras caminaban, al principio se vio molesto pero a medida que el castaño iba contándole la historia este parecía comprender los sentimientos del castaño hacia la rubia y como pudo hacerlo cambiar de bando. El albino comenzó a reír.

-Es verdad Pacifica tiene la habilidad de ver la bondad hasta en la persona más fría -Siguió riendo-.

-Lo se, ¡Demonios! Si no hubiera hecho ese estúpido plan no estaríamos en esta situación -Se lamentó-.

-Pero ahora estas de nuestro lado eso es lo que importa -Le consoló-.

Unas cadenas salieron de la nada y atraparon a los dos jóvenes que intentaron zafares pero les fue inútil, una voz empezó a retumbar en la habitación.

- _"Tal vez en la primera prueba evitaron ver su peor pesadilla, tal vez en la segunda pudieron distinguir lo que es real y lo que no, pero ahora veamos si pueden resistir a lo más oscuro de su pasado"_

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la palabra pasado, había quedado paralizado, ya ni siquiera hacía el intento por liberarse. Las figuras de sus padres aparecieron delante de el con una mirada fría y una sonrisa macabra.

-Parece que te has portado muy mal hijo, nos has traicionado, eres un inútil, un pedazo de basura, debimos haberte dado en adopción, esa marca de nacimiento perjudica nuestra imagen, Mabel es mucho mejor de lo que tu serás -Decía la figura de su madre-.

-Parece que tendremos que volver a la vieja rutina, te has comportando como alguien de clase baja, una deshonra para los Gleeful, espero que te guste el sótano, pasaras ahí un largo tiempo -Mencionó la figura del padre-.

-¡No otra vez no! No me obligues a recordar el pasado -Gritaba el castaño cerrando sus ojos, intentaba taparse los oídos pero las cadenas se lo impedían-.

Al albino no le iba mejor, veía la viva imagen de los chicos que se burlaban de el cuando era niño, solo que ahora eran preadolecentes.

-Mira es el gusano, ¿Donde esta tu amiga para que te defienda ahora gusano? -Se reía uno de los chicos-.

-¿Qué se siente ser un bicho raro? -Se reía el otro -Tu mamá te abandonó por ser un estúpido nerd al que nadie quiere.

-¡Cállense! mi madre no me abandonó ella... ella -El albino se dio vuelta para evitar ver a los dos chicos y se topó con uno de los recuerdos que más le dolía.

-Lo siento Bud, pero ya no puedo estar contigo, mi lugar no es aquí, por favor cuida a Gideon, no será bueno para él viajar junto a mi -El último recuerdo que tenía de su madre apareció frente a el-.

-Entiendo, espero que seas feliz a donde sea que vayas -Contestó el hombre-.

-Gideon -La mujer abrazó al albino- se fuerte por mi ¿Si? -La mujer comenzó a desvanecerse-.

Una lagrima recorrió la mejilla del albino mientras seguía abrazando lo que quedaba del cuerpo de la mujer.

El castaño estaba al borde del colapso, nada era peor para el que recordar aquello que intentaba olvidar, aquello que lo hizo volverse así. De repente recordó a la rubia, la razón por la que el se encontraba ahí, para salvarla, tomó coraje y habló.

-Ustedes no son reales -Los miró con frialdad-.

-No seas maleducado Dipper -El hombre le dio una cachetada al castaño-.

-Ustedes no son mis verdaderos padres, ahora lo entiendo, este lugar juega con mi mente, ustedes solo son a lo que yo no quiero enfrentarme -Alzó la voz-.

-Cuidado con lo que dices -Dijo la mujer-.

-¡Tu cállate! Eres solo una ilusión -Dijo el castaño seriamente- y tu también -miró a su padre-.

Los padres del castaño comenzaron a disolverse en el aire al igual que sus cadenas.

El albino tenía una mirada perdida, la imagen de la mujer se había esfumado por completo pero los chicos seguían ahí insultándolo. El castaño intentó hacerlo reaccionar pero era inútil, todo estaba en manos del albino.

-¿Tu amiga la rara no está aquí? Es una pena, el ser bonita le sirve de algo a esa torpe -Rió uno de los chicos-.

El albino reaccionó ante el comentario.

-¿Qué dijiste? -Preguntó molesto-.

-Uy ¿El gusano se enojo? -Dijo el otro en un tono burlón-.

-Puedo aceptar que me llamen bicho raro, gusano, estúpido nerd, etc, pero no aceptaré que llamen a Pacifica una torpe rara -Lo miró fríamente-.

-¿Y que nos vas a hacer? Atacarme con problemas de matemáticas -ambos chicos comenzaron a reír-.

-Ya no me asustan, se lo que son, solo son un recuerdo malo de mi subconsciente, tal vez no sea malo ser un bicho raro -El albino sonrió-.

Los chicos se disolvieron al igual que las cadenas, el albino fue libre.

-Lo logramos -Dijo el castaño-.

-Bien hecho amigo -El albino extendió su puño-.

-¿Enserio somos amigos? -El castaño miraba al albino sorprendido-.

-Claro -Sonrío- Pacifica tenía razón con respecto a ti, lo haz demostrado.

Ambos chocaron puños. El lugar comenzó a desvanecerse haciendo que los dos jóvenes volvieran al mundo real encontrándose con un largo pasillo.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación la castaña había tomado una daga de la mesa y se dirigió a la rubia.

-Tu vida se acaba aquí oxigenada -La castaña tenía una mirada fría pero una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- en 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... -La rubia cerró los ojos- 0..

Antes que la castaña dejara caer la daga sobre el pecho de la rubia la puerta se abrió.

 _ **Chan chan chan momento de suspenso (bueno no tanto) como siempre mandenme un review sobre su opinión del cap.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Perdóname

_Respondiendo preguntas :D_

 _Anónimo: Quizás 7u7, lo sabrás en este capítulo, si y no es todo lo que puedo decir, bueno el portal..., ¡TACOS!_

 **Capítulo 13: Perdoname**

-¡Mabel detente! -La voz del castaño se oyó por toda la habitación-.

-Ya pasamos las pruebas esto se acabo, libera a Paz -Dijo el albino con franqueza-.

La castaña aún con la daga en mano a unos pocos milímetros de la rubia habló.

-Pff.. Bien por ustedes -La castaña cortó las cuerdas que mantenían atada a la rubia y luego se alejó de esta- ahora eres libre rubia oxigenada, es una pena... -Hizo un puchero- hubiera sido divertido hacerte sufrir y ver la expresión de estos dos al hacerlo-.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan sádica? ¿Qué acaso no te importa alguien que no seas tu misma? -Miraba a la castaña con remordimiento-.

-Son pocas las personas que realmente me importan, el interés hacia los demás puede ser un obstáculo -Se volteó y miró al albino- excepto en el amor ¿No es así Gideon? -Se sonrojó y le lanzó un beso-.

-No -Respondió de manera cortante y desinteresada el albino-.

-Se que algún día vas a amarme, puede que sea más pronto de lo que crees -La castaña reía disimuladamente-.

-Mejor dejemos a la demente aquí sola -Dijo el castaño dándose media vuelta- Paz será mejor salir de aquí rápido.

-Estoy de acuerdo -La rubia comenzó a caminar hacia los dos chicos-.

-Espera ¿Ya se van?... antes de que lo hagan -Todos miraron a la castaña- ¿Vas a contarle la verdad a tu novia o prefieres que lo haga yo hermano? -Sonrió con picardía-.

-¿Dipper a que es lo que Mabel se refiere? -Desvió la mirada hacia el castaño-.

-A nada Paz -Le dijo a la rubia para luego mandarle una mirada fría a la castaña- Mabel -Murmuró con odio-.

-Vamos no seas tímido, cuéntale sobre nuestro plan el cual tu ideaste -Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió con malicia-.

-¿Plan? -La rubia frunció el ceño con preocupación y volteó a ver al castaño- ¿Dipper acaso tu...

-Paz no es lo que tu crees -Le dijo a la rubia en un tono sincero-.

-¡Oh por supuesto que es lo que ella cree! vamos cuéntale que solo te acercaste a ella con el objetivo de robarle el diario y la cabaña a Gideon y a Buddy -La castaña puso sus manos en sus caderas y sonrió de oreja a oreja-.

-¿Dipper es eso cierto? -La rubia tenía los ojos vidriosos-.

-...

-¡Dipper dímelo! -Exigió-.

-Paz yo... emm... -Lanzó un suspiro de derrota- es cierto, per... pero yo...

-No puedo creerlo -La rubia le interrumpió- así que yo no te importaba -Estalló en lagrimas- ¡nunca te importe, todo fue por un estúpido plan! -Corrió hacia la puerta y se fue del lugar-.

-¡Paz por favor déjame explicarlo! -Intentó detenerla pero fue inútil, se dio vuelta y miró a la castaña- Esta si que me la vas a pagar ¿¡Me oíste!?

-¿Cómo lo harás? Soy mucho más poderosa ahora que tengo el diario 3 en mis manos... ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer -Salió por otra puerta que había en la habitación-.

-Eres una... -Iba a ir detrás de la castaña pero el albino le detuvo-.

-Amigo no vale la pena, mejor ve a buscar a Paz -Le sonrió con gentileza-.

El castaño asintió y salió en busca de la rubia, el era rápido por lo que no tuvo problemas para alcanzarla.

-¡Paz espera! -La tomó de la muñeca y se detuvo-.

-¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Suéltame! -Forcejeó-.

-No lo haré -Estaba serio-.

-¡Dipper, déjame ir! -La rubia intentaba zafarse pero era inútil ya que el era más fuerte-.

-Paz no voy a soltarte hasta explicarte todo lo que pasó -La miró a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que a él le encantaban- escúchame porfavor.

-¡No quiero oírte! ¡Deja de llamarme Paz! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Jamás debí haber confiado en ti! -Gritaba entre sollozos- creí... creí que... creí que finalmente alguien me amaba... ¡Solo fuiste otro de mis romances que terminaron en fracaso y yo otra de las chicas con las que jugaste!

El castaño la jaló hacia él y la abrazó.

-Pacifica yo si te amo, te amo más que a nadie en este mundo, perdón, perdón por todo lo que te he hecho, perdón si te he hecho llorar, perdón si te hice sufrir en el pasado, perdón si te hice sufrir hace unos momentos, todo lo que he hecho en mi vida lo he hecho mal, lamento ser una de las peores personas en este mundo, mi pasado me a condenado a ser lo que soy hoy o era hace poco, pero tu, tu me has hecho abrir los ojos, tu has logrado que me de cuenta de quien soy realmente, quien se ocultaba bajo esa mascara fría y sanguinaria llena de rencor, has hecho que me de cuenta de todos mis errores, lo más maravilloso que me pasó en la vida fue conocerte, fue enamorarme de ti ¿Por qué crees que puse mi vida en juego para salvarte? Pacifica por favor perdóname soy completo y verdadero idiota -La abrazó con fuerza-.

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos y dejó escapar una última lágrima maravillada ante las hermosas palabras del castaño.

-No eres un idiota... -Cerró los ojos y correspondió al abrazo- solo eres una persona maravillosa que tomó un camino equivocado.

Los dos jóvenes se separaron para quedarse mirado frente a frente, el castaño tenía sus manos en la cintura de su contraria y ella en los hombros de él.

-¿Entonces me perdonas? ¿Puedes perdonar a alguien como yo? -Le preguntó con una mirada cálida-.

La rubia puso una de sus manos en la mejilla del castaño y la acarició con dulzura.

-Claro que te perdono Dipper -Miró tiernamente al castaño-.

Ambos comenzaron a acercarse hasta que sus labios se rozaron para terminar con un tierno beso que duró poco menos de 20 segundos, se separaron y volvieron a abrazarse. El albino comenzaba a acercarse corriendo.

-¿¡Chicos están ahí!? ¡Respondan! -Llegó al lugar y encontró a los jóvenes abrazados- Oh em... creo que los dejaré solos y regresaré a la cabaña... los veré luego... adiós -Hizo un gesto de despedida y se dio media vuelta-.

La rubia soltó al castaño soltando unas pequeñas risas y volteó a ver al albino.

-No te preocupes Gideon, te acompañamos -Le sonrió la rubia-.

Los tres fueron a través del pueblo en dirección a la cabaña, tocaron la puerta ya que el albino había dejado sus llaves dentro de su habitación.

-¿Qué extraño? Tal vez estén en la tienda de regalos -Dijo el albino mientras le daba la vuelta a la cabaña-.

Los tres jóvenes entraron y se encontraron a la pelirroja, el robusto y al padre del albino atados a unas sillas y con cinta adhesiva en la boca.

-¡Wendy, Soos, Sr. Pines! -Gritó la rubia corriendo a ayudarlos seguida de los otros dos chicos-.

La rubia sacó la cinta de las bocas de sus amigos mientras el castaño los desataba.

-Gracias -Dijeron la pelirroja y el robusto al unísono-.

-¿Papá quien les hizo esto? -Preguntó el albino sacando la cinta de la boca de su padre-.

El hombre miró con desprecio al castaño.

-¿Quién más iba a ser? -Dijo el hombre-.

-No, te equivocas Buddy yo no... -Al castaño le cambió la expresión de sorpresa a una de enojo- Mabel.

-La única e inigualable -La castaña hizo su aparición con un papel en la mano-.

-Y no viene sola -El anciano apareció detrás de ella-.

-Hola e-estrella fugaz, pino, D-Dipper, es bueno verlos de nuevo -El demonio algo nervioso apareció detrás de ambos con una cadena en uno de sus tobillos la cual terminaba en una de las manos de la castaña-.

-¿¡Qué hacen aquí!? -Dijo el albino molesto-.

-La pregunta es ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Este lugar pertenece a los Gleeful -Les mostró la escritura de la propiedad-.

-¿¡P-Pero como!? La escritura estaba en la caja fuerte, mi padre es el único que sabe la contraseña -Dijo el albino-.

-Mientras ustedes estaban en la burbuja mental envíe a Will a buscar el código de la caja dentro de la mente de Buddy, con ustedes lejos de este lugar fue sencillo, ahora por fin logre mi objetivo ¿Estas orgulloso de mi tío? -Miró sonriente al anciano-.

-Por supuesto que si calabaza -Frotó el cabello de la joven- por lo menos uno de mis sobrinos me es fiel no como este mal agradecido -Miró al castaño- ahora hay que encender el portal.

-¿¡Portal!? -Preguntaron todos a excepción del castaño-.

-Esa es la razón por la que quieren la cabaña -Mencionó el castaño apretando los puños con furia-.

-Exacto, la razón por la cual queríamos recuperar esta pocilga era para encender el portal que se encuentra abajo de ella y ahora que tenemos los tres diarios y la propiedad no hay nadie que pueda detenernos -La castaña se dirigió hacia la maquina expendedora junto a su tío y el demonio-.

-Bien calabaza remueve esta máquina -Le dijo a la castaña-.

-A la orden -La gema que llevaba en su lazo se iluminó al igual que la maquina la cual fue arrojada con fuerza hacia la pared revelando una puerta oculta-.

-Papá ¿Cuándo compraste este lugar no viste esa puerta? -Preguntó el albino-.

-Bueno yo no logré abrirla así que puse la máquina expendedora ahí -Respondió el hombre-.

-Sr. Pines ¿No pensó que había algo importante detrás de la puerta? -Preguntó la rubia-.

-El espacio entre la pared interior y la exterior de la cabaña es muy pequeño así que creí que se trataba de un armario de limpieza o algo por el estilo -Le respondió a la rubia-.

-¿¡Quieren callarse de una maldita vez!? -La castaña envolvió a todos en el aura celeste- váyanse de aquí antes de que llame a la policía -Los arrojó fuera de la cabaña- y llevense sus cosas -Arrojó todas las pertenencias afuera y cerró la puerta-.

El anciano abrió la puerta de hierro y entró junto a la castaña.

-¿Ya compraste las cosas que necesitabas tío? -Dijo curiosa la castaña-.

-Si, nos pasarán los barriles con sustancias radioactivas dentro de un par de horas, los del gobierno son unos ilusos, el portal funcionará a su máxima capacidad dentro de unos días -Aclaró el anciano-.

-¿¡DENTRO DE UNOS DIAS!? ¿Qué pasa si esos idiotas intentan detenernos? -La castaña apretó los puños-.

-Eso es imposible, con los documentos de este lugar y tu magia no podrán llegar ni a la puerta -Explicó-.

La castaña rió.

-Es verdad, y tío... ¿Cuál será mi recompensa por mi trabajo bien hecho? -Una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro-.

-Cuando todo este listo te lo diré -Frotó la cabeza de la castaña-.

 _Mientras tanto..._

-¡Chicos déjenme ir a volarle los dientes a Mabel! -Decía la rubia que estaba siendo retenida por el albino y el castaño-.

-Paz cálmate es inútil, ellos ganaron -Mencionó el albino cabizbajo-.

-¡NO! ¡Esto no ha terminado! ¿¡Acaso no les preocupa la cabaña!? ¡Gideon tu vives allí! ¡Qué hay de todos los recuerdo que hemos tenido en ese lugar! -La rubia estaba frustrada- ¿Sr. Pines no va a hacer nada?

-¿¡Qué quieres que haga!?, ellos son millonarios, cualquier cosa que haga ellos ganaran, además ¿Ya viste lo que esa mocosa engreída es capaz de hacer con el amuleto mágico que tiene en su cabeza? -Dijo el hombre alarmado-.

-Tal vez no esté todo perdido -Irrumpió el castaño, todas las miradas se dirigieron a él-.

-¿A que te refieres chico telepatía? -Preguntó la pelirroja-.

-Primero que todo no me llames así, segundo sí Mabel pudo traspasar la magia de mi gema a la suya tal vez pueda revertir el efecto -Adoptó una pose pensativa-.

-Y si recuperamos el poder de tu gema tal vez tengamos una oportunidad de vencer a Mabel -La rubia apoyó la idea-.

-Con Mabel fuera del camino podremos evitar que el portal cumpla su propósito -Siguió el albino-.

-Eso suena cool... -Dijo el robusto- Pero ¿Cómo lo harán?

-Es verdad sin el diario no conseguirán nada -Prosiguió la pelirroja-.

-Eso no nos detiene, somos los amigos misterio -Dijo entusiasmada la rubia-.

-Paz no nos llames así -Le dijo el albino-.

-Oh vamos Gid, a ti te encantaba que nos llamaran así -La rubia hizo un puchero-.

-¿No estamos muy grandes para esto? -El albino levantó una ceja-.

-Tonterías y ahora que Dipper esta de nuestro lado nada nos detendrá ¡Ahora seremos el equipo misterio! -Abrazó a los dos chicos-.

-Ustedes planeen su ataque sorpresa, yo iré a reservar un hotel -Dijo el padre del albino-.

-No se preocupe Sr. Pines usted y Gideon pueden quedarse en mi departamento mientras Melody está visitando a su madre -Dijo el robusto-.

-Gracias Soos -Contestó el hombre-.

-Lamento no poder seguir con ustedes por hoy chicos tengo que ir a ensayar con mi banda los veo luego -La pelirroja dio media vuelta y se fue-.

-N-Nos vemos luego Wendy -El albino agitó la mano en forma de despedida y luego rió nerviosamente-.

-Gid ya supérala es 5 años mayor que tú -La rubia apoyó la mano en el hombro del albino-.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Yo no!... -El albino se apartó de la rubia- ¡Ya la superé!

-Eso no es lo que dijiste anoche mientras dormías -La rubia sonrió con picardía-.

-¿¡De que hablas!? -Miraba hacia todas direcciones nervioso-.

-Mientras robaba el diario lo oí todo -Tosió fingidamente- "Wendy te amo nunca voy a superarte eres la única para mí" -Hizo sonidos de besos y se hecho a reír-.

El castaño no pudo aguantar la risa.

-Paz es muy gracioso pero deberíamos concentrarnos en el plan -El castaño intentó parar de reír pero le fue inútil-.

-Apoyo la idea de Dipper, ahora ya déjense de reír -El albino les clavaba una mirada de odio-.

-Chicos los dejaré para ir a dejar las cosas al departamento -Interrumpió el hombre- toma hijo, por si quieres comprar algo antes de la cena -Le entregó 20 dólares- solo les pido que no intenten cosas que sean de vida o muerte, mejor dicho más de lo que están acostumbrados.

-Si papá -El albino le sonrió-.

-Si Sr. Pines -La rubia imitó el gesto del albino-.

El hombre se marchó y los chicos fueron a la cafetería en donde se quedarían hasta la tarde ideando el plan.

 ** _Lo dejo hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado el cap. ¿Que opinan de la disculpa que la dio Dipper a Paz? Personalmente yo creo que fue hermosa TTuTT. No olviden mandarme su review._**


	14. Chapter 14: Cuéntamelo

_**Respondiendo preguntas :D**_

 _ **Anónimo: Si aunque de ve en cuando añadiré algo de mi estilo, no creo llegar a tanto, nada al pobre lo tienen de sirviente (recordemos que es opuesto a Bill), la mente de Mabel es un misterio pero puedo asegurar de que si.**_

 **Capítulo 14: Cuéntamelo**

La rubia bostezó.

-Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos -Admitió somnolienta-.

-Tienes razón mañana será un largo día, además tengo que llegar al departamento antes de la cena o mi padre se preocupará -El albino se levantó-.

-Paz ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa? -Preguntó el castaño sonriéndole a la rubia-.

-Claro, si no te molesta -Extendió su mano y el castaño la recibió-.

Los tres salieron de la cafetería hasta llegar al parque en donde el albino se fue hacia el norte y los otros dos siguieron su camino hacia el oeste, el castaño y la rubia llegaron a la casa de esta y tocaron la puerta, la madre de la joven fue la que abrió, al ver a su hija se abalanzó hacia ella con una cara de preocupación.

-¡Pacifica me tenías preocupada! ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué tienes heridas en el rostro? -Le acarició el rostro con ternura-.

-Estoy bien mamá, estaba con Dipper en las montañas y nos resbalamos -Inventó una excusa rápida ya que no podía decirle que fue secuestrada por una sádica, maniática y posesiva sedienta de poder-.

-¿Con Dipper? -Volteó a ver al castaño y luego desvió la mirada hacia las manos de los dos jóvenes, volvió a mirar a la rubia y sonrió con picardía-.

-Me presento Sra. Northwest, soy Dipper Gleeful, tal vez ya me haya visto anteriormente debido a mi familia, soy el novio de su hija -Se ruborizo un poco a diferencia de la rubia que estaba completamente roja tras oír las palabras tan directas del castaño-.

-Es un gusto conocerte -La mujer estrechó su mano-.

-El gusto es mío -Dijo el castaño-.

-¿Gustas pasar a cenar? -La mujer le sonrió-.

-No gracias, la verdad es que solo venía a dejar a Paz, ya me iba a mi hotel, no quisiera molestar -Dijo el castaño-.

-Tonterías, aquí serás como uno más de la familia -La mujer lo invitó a pasar- puedes quedarte a dormir aquí si quieres.

Los dos jóvenes quedaron pasmados ante la propuesta de la madre y sus caras estaban completamente rojas.

-Preston cariño sirve un plato más -La mujer se asomó a la puerta de la cocina-.

-¿Uno más? ¿Quién nos va acompañar hoy? -Preguntó el hombre mientras picaba las verduras-.

-Dipper Gleeful, es el novio de Paz -La mujer sonrió y se fue al comedor a poner la mesa-.

-¿N-No-Novio? -El hombre se había quedado congelado-.

Los dos jóvenes y la mujer estaban sentados esperando que el mayor trajera la comida.

-Gracias papá -Sonrió la joven-.

-De nada cariño -El mayor le sonrió y se sentó-.

-Gracias señor -Dijo el castaño con amabilidad-.

El hombre solo lo miró, como si estuviese analizando al castaño.

-Y dime... Dipper -Al mayor le costaba pronunciar el nombre del joven debido a su recelo- ¿Cómo conociste a Pacifica? -Le lanzó una mirada intimidante-.

-Papá -Murmuró avergonzada-.

-La conocí hace dos años cuando fue a ver uno de mis shows -Respondió el castaño-.

-¡Oh! ¿Actúas? -La mujer se integró a la conversación-.

-La hacía hace poco pero lo dejé -Mencionó antes de beber un sorbo de su vaso con jugo-.

-¿Y en que consistía tu show? -La mujer tenía curiosidad-.

-Eran un par de trucos de magia y telepatía, -Aclaró- actuaba con mi hermana pero tuvimos un desacuerdo y nos separamos.

-Oh es una pena, me hubiese gustado ver algún truco -Mencionó la mujer-.

-Bueno supongo que puedo adivinar en que número está pensando Paz -Giró la cabeza para mirar a la rubia-.

-Intenta si quieres estoy segura de q...

-Es el -8 -Interrumpió-.

Las dos mujeres aplaudieron y el hombre solo se reservó a felicitarlo.

Ya todos habían terminado de cenar y las dos mujeres empezaron a llevar los platos a la cocina mientras que el castaño llamaba a alguien para que retirara sus cosas del hotel y el hombre terminaba de organizar el próximo evento para recaudar fondos para un orfanato, el hombre cerró su computadora y se dirigió hacia el castaño.

-Acompáñame un momento -Dijo el hombre seriamente-.

-Si señor -El castaño le siguió-.

El hombre se paró en el pasillo y de dio vuelta para quedar mirando al castaño.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi hija? -Le preguntó fríamente-.

-No entiendo la pregunta señor -Miraba al hombre confundido-.

-Te conozco, se como es tu familia y se como has jugado con las chicas del pueblo, más te vale que seas bueno con mi hija o no seré tan pacifico como siempre ¿Te quedo claro muchacho?

-Señor yo lo único que quiero es que Pacifica sea feliz, entiendo que usted no me tenga confianza pues yo mismo me odio por haber jugado con los sentimientos de otras chicas anteriormente pero créame que yo quiero a su hija más que a nadie en este mundo, por favor déme una oportunidad -Dijo con franqueza-.

-De acuerdo te daré una oportunidad, pero si algo le pasa a mi hija ten por seguro que tus millones no te ayudarán esta vez -El hombre se marchó a su habitación-.

El castaño esperó en la entrada para que le trajeran sus maletas, cuando el automóvil llegó se estacionó frente a la puerta, el castaño se acercó al auto y abrió el maletero, sacó todas sus cosas y volvió a entrar. El joven castaño volvió a encontrarse con la madre de la rubia.

-Tu habitación es la que está al lado de la de Paz, no te costará hallarla -Le indicó el segundo piso-.

-Gracias -El castaño empezó a subir las escaleras-.

No tardó mucho en hallar la habitación de la chica ya que la puerta era de un rosa pálido con una "P" pintada en ella, entró a la habitación contigua y se puso a desempacar la ropa que usaría al día siguiente, mientras desempacaba encontró el álbum de recortes de la rubia.

-Será mejor que se lo devuelva -Salió de su habitación y toco la puerta de la habitación de la rubia-.

-¿Si? -Preguntó la rubia dentro de la habitación-.

-Paz soy yo, debo devolverte algo -Dijo el castaño-.

La rubia abrió la puerta, ya llevaba puesta la pijama, era un short y una camiseta sin mangas púrpura con corazones blancos, su cabello estaba suelto.

-¿Qué cosa? -Preguntó con incredulidad-.

-Esto te pertenece -Extendió ambos brazos y le mostró el álbum-.

La rubia se sorprendió y miró al castaño.

-Así que tu lo tenías -Sonrió-.

-No estas molesta -Se sorprendió ante la reacción de la rubia-.

-No, no lo estoy, porque se que no podría pasarle nada estando en tus manos, me preocuparía más si Mabel fuese la que lo tuviera -Tomó el álbum-.

-Sales linda en esas fotos -Dejó escapar el castaño, la rubia se ruborizó-.

-Gracias, ¿Tu tienes fotos de tu niñez? -Preguntó la rubia de forma inocente-.

-Paz ya te dije que no quiero hablar de mi pasado -Desvió la mirada-.

La rubia puso su mano en el rostro del castaño.

-Aveces es mejor decir las cosas que guardárselas -Le sonrió cálidamente-.

-Tú no lo entenderías -Presionó la mano de la rubia contra su rostro-.

-Al menos déjame tratar -Sonrió-.

-De acuerdo -Se rindió-.

Ambos entraron en la habitación y se sentaron en la cama.

-Cuéntamelo Dipper -sujetó una de las manos de su contrario-.

-Ahh -Lanzó un suspiro de derrota- desde que era muy pequeño nunca tuve la posibilidad de expresarme, de ser yo mismo, mis padres siempre fueron estrictos con nosotros, cada mínimo detalle les importaba, viví más de la mitad de mi vida soportando castigos y torturas tanto físicas como psicológicas y poco a poco me fui refugiando en el chico que tu conociste, un chico quien quería que los otros sintieran el mismo dolor que él sintió sin mostrar piedad, destruyendo a todo aquel que tenga una vida feliz, un chico que quería tener el control del mundo -Cerró los ojos-.

La rubia no tenía palabras así que simplemente lo abrazó.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? -Preguntó la rubia ocultando su rostro en el castaño-.

-Creo que mejor... No lo se -Respondió el castaño-.

La rubia comenzó a acariciar el cabello del joven.

-De verdad te admiro -Dijo la rubia-.

-¿Admirarme? -Le preguntó el castaño sin despegarse de ella-.

-Después de todo lo que pasaste pudiste superarlo -Se separó del castaño y lo miró a los ojos-.

-¿Cómo te gusto más? ¿Cómo el frío y calculador que conociste? ¿O el que se preocupa por los demás? -Desvió la mirada-.

-Los dos son parte de ti, ambos me gustan, la combinación hace que tu seas tu -Se acercó a él con la intención de besarle-.

El le correspondió, fue un beso largo y apasionado que no querían que llegara a su fin, pero tuvo que finalizar, el castaño se levantó para irse has su habitación pero...

-Dipper no te vayas -La rubia sujetaba la camisa del castaño por la espalda como si fuera una niña pequeña- quédate un rato más.

El castaño se dio vuelta y quedo mirando a su contraria.

-Si quieres que me quede lo haré -Le sonrió y se acerco a ella para abrasarle-.

-Gracias -Cerró los ojos-.

Se sentaron en la cama nuevamente y cada uno comenzó a contar historias sobre la magia del pueblo, como descubrieron todo lo relacionado con los diarios, de vez en cuando de decían cumplidos, así estuvieron durante un rato hasta quedarse dormidos. Ya era de mañana y el castaño fue el primero en despertarse, al principio el no entendía donde se encontraba pero luego recordó todo, se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a la rubia aún dormida de la cintura. Intentó separarse de ella pero en un brusco movimiento hizo que la rubia se despertara, intercambiaron miradas ambos tenían los ojos como platos, se separaron bruscamente.

-¡LO LAMENTO! -Dijo el castaño agitado-.

-¡N-NO T-TE P-PREOCUPES! -La rubia tartamudeaba avergonzada- somos novios así que no creo que sea algo malo dormir -Su rostro era de un rojo intenso- juntos -Se tapó el rostro-.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un rato.

-Creo que mejor iré a mi habitación -El castaño se levantó ruborizado-.

-Si es una buena idea -Sonrió nerviosa-.

El castaño se dirigió a su habitación asignada y se cambió de ropa, se puso unos pantalones blancos, una camisa azul oscuro y unos zapatos negros, salió de la habitación y bajó al comedor. La madre de la rubia ya había preparado el desayuno para todos.

-Buenos días Sra. Northwest -Saludó cordial-.

-Buenos días Dipper ¿Sabes si Paz ya despertó? -Preguntó la mujer mientras ponía los tazones sobre la mesa-.

-Creó que si -Mintió ya que no podía decirle que durmió junto a ella-.

La rubia comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-Buenos días -Sonrió la rubia mientras se frotaba uno de sus ojos-.

-Hola Paz -Dijo el castaño-.

-Hola cariño -La madre le sonrió-.

-¿Papá aún no se levanta? -La rubia levantó una ceja-.

-Iré a despertarlo -Iba caminando por el pasillo y se detuvo, giró su torso para mirar a los dos jóvenes- ah sí, no duerman tan juntos para la otra ¿Está bien?, no quiero que se dejen llevar, no quiero ser abuela tan pronto y no te preocupes no le diré a tu padre, no quiero que le pase nada a mi futuro yerno -La mujer les sonrió y siguió su camino-.

-¡M-MAMÁ! ¿Q-Qué cosas dices? -La rubia estaba roja como tomate-.

El teléfono de la rubia comenzó a vibrar, tenía un nuevo mensaje, era del albino.

 _"Paz y Dipper, (Supongo que el está contigo) descubrí que Mabel dejará la cabaña para ir a comprar la nueva colección de Hanel, es nuestra oportunidad, los veo a las 11:00 en el árbol del bunker"_

La rubia le respondió

 _"Ok Gid nos vemos allá :D"_

-¿Quién era? -Preguntó curioso el castaño asomándose a ver la pantalla-.

-Era Gideon quiere que nos juntemos a las 11:00 para comenzar el plan... ¿Creíste que era alguien más? -Miró al castaño pícaramente-.

-No, claro que no -Se ruborizó- solo tenía curiosidad -desvió la mirada-.

La rubia le dio unos suaves codazos.

-Solo bromeo, -Sonrió- no es necesario que te pongas celoso.

-No seas boba -Le apretó la nariz y comenzó a moverle la cabeza de izquierda a derecha-.

-Ya déjame -Dijo la rubia sonriente-.

El castaño la soltó y ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Buenos días Paz...-Saludó el hombre siendo de su habitación- y Dipper.

-Hola papá -Le saludo la rubia-.

-Buenos días señor -Dijo el castaño, el padre de la rubia le lanzó una mirada fulminante-.

El hombre fue a la cocina.

-Estoy seguro al 200% que no le agrado a tu padre -Comentó el castaño- aún después de nuestra conversación.

-¿¡Qué cosas dices!?... Bueno tal vez solo un poco... ¿¡Conversó contigo anoche!? -Puso una cara de espanto-.

-Pues si -Admitió el castaño-.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? -Su cara cambió a una de preocupación-.

-Solo me dijo que si algo te pasaba era hombre muerto -Sonrió nervioso-.

-Era de esperarse, puede que no lo parezca pero mi padre puede ser muy severo aveces -Suspiró-.

-Bueno supongo que le agradaré con el tiempo -Suspiró al igual que la rubia-.

Los padres de la rubia fueron al comedor y se sentaron los jóvenes los siguieron, tomaron desayuno y conversaron un poco sin darse cuenta que ya casi eran las 11:00.

-Debemos irnos -Dijo la rubia parándose de la mesa-.

-¿A donde van? -Preguntó el hombre-.

-Soos nos invitó a ver películas junto a Gideon a su departamento -Mintió la rubia-.

-Los esperamos para la cena -Dijo la mujer animada-.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la casa rumbo al bosque.

-Que bueno que llegaron -Dijo el albino que estaba sentado en el césped-.

-Vimos a mi hermana rumbo al centro comercial mientras veníamos para acá, es hora de poner el plan en marcha -Dijo el castaño con determinación-.

 _ **Suspenso chan chan chan. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Creo que este es el capítulo con más humor hasta ahora. La mamá de Paz es un desmadre xD mándenme un review. Yo responderé sus dudas...**_


	15. Chapter 15: Información valiosa

**_Respondiendo preguntas :D_**

 ** _Anónimo: Si, tal vez si tal vez no, el tiempo lo decidirá, casi siempre xD._**

 **Capítulo 15: Información valiosa**

Los tres jóvenes atravesaron el bosque en dirección a la cabaña.

-Bien este es el plan, entramos, buscamos los diarios, los alumbramos con la luz negra, buscamos algún hechizo que nos ayude a recuperar los poderes del medallón de Dipper y salimos ¿Entendido? -El albino movió la cabeza en ambas direcciones para ver a sus acompañantes.

Ellos asintieron.

-Dipper... ¿Estas seguro que tu tío no está? -Preguntó la rubia-.

-Si, es lunes de la tercera semana del mes por lo que debe estar en alguna reunión con alguna figura importante en otro estado -Respondió el castaño con seguridad-.

-¿Aún tienes la llave de la puerta Gid? -La rubia miró al albino-.

El chico sacó la lleve de su bolsillo y asintió.

-¿Tu que crees? -Sonrió-.

-En marcha si no nos apresuramos Mabel nos encontrará -Anunció el castaño caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta de la rústica vivienda-.

-Espéranos -Los otros dos corrieron tras el castaño-.

El albino puso la llave en la cerradura y la giró abriendo la puerta rápidamente.

-Vamos, los diarios deben estar en el subterráneo -Mencionó la rubia corriendo hacia la tienda de regalos-.

Abrieron pesada puerta de hierro del subterráneo y bajaron las escaleras por un angosto pasillo.

-Este lugar es como un sueño -Dijo la rubia-.

-Mejor dicho una pesadilla -Mencionó el castaño mientras observaba las paredes-.

Siguieron bajando hasta llegar a un elevador, bajaron hasta el último piso el cual era el -3, la puerta se abrió y pudieron presenciar un laboratorio lleno de polvo, había una puerta en el fondo que conducía al portal semiactivo que se veía a través del cristal frente al escritorio.

-Este lugar es impresionante -La rubia comenzó a examinar el laboratorio-.

-Ahí están -El albino apunto a los diarios que se encontraban en el escritorio-.

Los 3 caminaron presurosamente hacia los diarios.

-Bien cada uno revise un diario ¿Tienen la luz negra? -El castaño abrió el diario 2 y comenzó a ojearlo-.

-Ten -El albino le hizo entrega de una linterna- y una para ti Paz -Le dio la otra a la rubia-.

-Gracias -La recibió y se puso a examinar el diario 1-.

-Bien esta es la pagina de la gema de mi medallón y este es el hechizo que usó Mabel en mi contra, -Alumbró con la luz la página y luego leyó las palabras escritas en tinta invisible- dice que el hechizo no puede ser revertido ¡Demonios!

-Sigamos buscando, tal vez otra clase de hechizos funcione -Le animó el albino mientras examinaba el diario 3-.

-¡Aquí esta! -Una sonrisa se formo en la cara de la rubia-.

-¿Encontraste el hechizo que le devuelva los poderes a Dipper? -Preguntó el albino-.

-¿Qué? No, anduve buscando un hechizo para que los animales puedan hablar en tu diario mucho tiempo pero no encontré nada, ahora que se cual es podré hablar con Pato -Dijo emocionada-.

-Paz, me alegra oír eso pero mi hermana llegará en cualquier segundo -Mencionó algo preocupado el castaño-.

-¡Ya lo tengo! -El albino levantó el diario eufórico-.

-¿¡Enserio!? -Preguntaron animados los otros dos acompañantes-.

-Si, miren -Volvió a apoyar el diario sobre el escritorio- aquí dice que al recitar este hechizo puedes hacer que los objetos retrocedan en el tiempo sin necesidad de alterar el espacio tiempo de la realidad-.

-Genial tomémosle una foto, hay que hacerle creer a mi hermana que está ganando -Sacó su celular y le tomó una foto a la página-.

Mientras tanto la rubia seguía ojeando el diario 1 hasta que llegó a una página que la preocupó.

-Eh... Chicos

-¿Que sucede? -Preguntaron ambos al unísono-.

-Miren esto -Les mostró las páginas con algo que parecía ser un mapa-.

La rubia alumbró las páginas para revelar un texto.

 _"Estuve equivocado todo el tiempo, la máquina debía crear conocimiento pero es demasiado poderosa"_

-¿Acaso se refiere a este portal? -La rubia miró a los chicos"

-Espera creo haber visto unas páginas similares en el diario 2 -El castaño buscó las páginas- ¡Aquí está! -Alumbró las páginas-.

 _"Fui cegado por el poder y ya es muy tarde, debí haberle hecho caso cuando me lo advirtió"_

-El resto debe estar en el tercer diario -El albino posó la luz de la linterna sobre las páginas-.

 _"El dispositivo estando en funcionamiento podría destruir el universo._

 _DESTRUCCIÓN GLOBAL TOTAL._

 _No debe caer en las manos equivocadas si la cuenta llega a 0 el universo explotará"_

La rubia miró hacia arriba con preocupación.

-Quedan 27 horas -La rubia tenía una voz melancólica-.

-Debe haber una forma de detenerlo -El castaño buscaba con desesperación en su diario- ¡Nada!

-Aquí tampoco -Dijo la rubia-.

-Aquí -El albino apoyó su dedo indice en una pagina- Tenemos que girar estas 3 llaves.

-Deben estar detrás de la puerta -El castaño camino hacia la puerta al lado del escritorio-.

-¡A-ALTO! -Una voz estremeció todo el lugar-.

-Tu maldito bastardo llorón muestra te -Demandó el castaño molesto-.

El demonio triangular comenzó a materializarse.

-N-No pueden apagar el portal, si lo hacen mi joven ama y Stanley no estarán felices y se desquitarán conmigo -Su ojo se volvía cada vez más vidrioso y se puso frente a la puerta y su cuerpo se volvió del del triple de su tamaño normal-.

-Apartare es una orden, aún tengo un par de dagas, -Sacó una daga de un estuche que traía atado al cinturón- que ahora sea bueno no significa que tenga piedad contigo demonio.

-Dipper... -La rubia lo tomo de la muñeca- no le hagas nada.

-Pero Paz este bastardo se lo merece -Miró molesto a su novia-.

-Tal vez, pero estoy segura que solo lo hace por miedo a Mabel ¿No es así? -Le sonrió cálidamente-.

-E-Estrella fugaz tiene razón, si el portal cumple su objetivo será el f-fin del mundo que ustedes conocen, la energía emitida por el portal es capaz de generar una r-ruptura que conectará su dimensión con la mía y eso terminaría muy mal -Comenzó a temblar-.

-No lo entiendo ¿Qué logran con destruir el mundo? -Preguntó el albino-.

-E-Ellos aún no saben de lo que es capaz ese portal, ellos solo quieren logran su objetivo, n-no escucharan razones, Stanley solo quiere recuperar a quien perdió hace 30 años -Cerró su ojo-.

-¿A quién perdió hace 30 años? -El castaño levantó una ceja-.

-T-Tal vez yo no debería hablar más, solo diré que e-ese alguien fue mi amigo, pero su avaricia lo apartó de mi -Las lagrimas empezaron a correrle-.

-¿Estas dispuesto a que acaben con el mundo solo porque no quieres que Mabel y su tío te hagan daño? -La rubia frunció el ceño-.

-M-Mi joven ama puede llegar a ser peor que el Apocalipsis -Su pupila se contrajo al ver quien estaba detrás de todos-.

-En eso tienes razón miserable siervo -La castaña tenía una sonrisa despiadada-.

Todos voltearon a ver a la joven.

-M-Ma-Mabel -La rubia estaba atemorizada-.

-Demonios, tardamos demasiado -El albino retrocedió-.

-Mabel ¿¡Sabes lo que causará la activación completa a ese portal!? -El castaño tenía los ojos iracundos-.

-No y no me importa. No dejare que se interpongan el mi camino o en de mi tío, ustedes no pueden hacer nada contra mi -Su gema comenzó a brillar levantando a los otros 3 chicos-.

-Eso es lo que tu crees -El castaño sonrió y sacó como pudo se celular con la foto del diario- _Effectus Dei et anni tempore revertetur , quod in statum pristinum revertentur, effectus Dei et anni tempore revertetur , q..._

El brillo celeste de la gema de la castaña iba volviendo a la gema negra del castaño.

-¿¡Qué!? -La castaña no entendía lo que su hermano hacía-.

Para su mala suerte los problemas de gravedad que causaba el portal comenzaron a surgir provocando que la castaña soltara a los 3 de la sorpresa y así mismo el castaño dejara de recitar el hechizo, cuando paró todos cayeron al suelo.

-No contaba con eso -Dijo molesta la castaña mientras apoyaba un codo para levantarse.

-¿Ahora entiendes lo que este portal provoca? -Le dijo el castaño haciendo palanca con sus manos para ponerse de pie-.

-Unos cuantos problemas con la gravedad no serán un obstáculo -Sonrió maliciosa-.

-Pero yo si -El castaño usó la poca magia que había recuperado para hacer flotar a su hermana-.

-Que tonto eres hermanito traidor, mi gema sigue teniendo más poder -Hizo desaparecer la luz a su alrededor-.

-¡Maldición! -Comenzó a arrojar las dagas que llevaba-.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes? -Miraba sarcástica-.

-Será mejor irnos de aquí Dipper, este enfrentamiento no va a llegar a ninguna parte, no podemos evitar que Mabel siga con esto mientras esté cegada por el poder -La rubia se levantaba con cuidado-.

-Paz tiene razón Dipper, no tiene caso enfrentarse a ella ahora -Dijo el albino cabizbajo-.

-¿¡Entonces van a dejarla ganar!? -El castaño estaba sorprendido-

-Por ahora es mejor que si, vamos Dipper -La rubia le tomó la mano al castaño y se dirigieron hacia la puerta-.

-Adiosito -La castaña agitaba su mano-.

-Chicos espérenme -Pidió el albino-.

-¡Oh no querido tu te quedarás a charlar conmigo un rato! -Lo detuvo-.

-¿¡Acaso te volviste aún más loca!? -La miró disgustado-.

-Hazlo o tus amiguitos no llegan a la entrada -Le amenazó-.

-De acuerdo -Se inclinó un poco para ver a los otros dos jóvenes- ya los alcanzo-.

-Está bien Gid -Le dijo la rubia-.

El castaño junto con la rubia subieron por el ascensor.

-Will déjanos solos -Ordenó la castaña-.

-Como desees joven ama -Se esfumó del lugar-.

-Entonces ¿De que quieres charlar? -El albino cruzó los brazos-.

-Unete a mi -Acarició la barbilla del albino mientras su sonrisa macabra cambiaba a una seductora-.

-Eso jamás -La fulminó con la mirada-.

-Vamos no seas así cariño, apuesto a que tu deseas el poder tanto como yo -Posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico-.

-¿Esto no era por tu tío? -Con su mano derecha apartó los brazos de la castaña-.

-Si lo es, pero tengo los 3 diarios con los cuales podré dominar el mundo luego de que mi tío logre su propósito -Volvió a sonreír de forma macabra-.

-¿Por qué me cuentas tu plan? -Su mirada seguía igual-.

-Porque quiero que seas mi rey -Sujetó con las dos manos las mejillas del albino-.

-En tus sueños maldita sádica -Levantó el tono de voz-.

-Eres muy cruel conmigo -Hizo pucheros- pero eso no me importa en lo absoluto -Se acercó a él tanto que sus respiraciones se mezclaban-.

El albino se puso nervioso ante la acción de la castaña, nunca antes se le había acercado tanto.

-¿Q-Qué es lo que haces Mabel? -Estaba realmente nervioso-.

-Haré que quieras ser mi rey -Sin más previo aviso juntó sus labios con los del albino de una forma apasionada, ella jugueteaba con el cabello de chico mientras que él estaba estático, sumiso sin poder efectuar ninguna acción-.

La castaña se separó de él volviendo a rodear el cuello del albino con sus brazos.

-¿Qué me dices ahora amor mío? -Lo miraba de forma seductora-.

-Digo que haré todo lo que tu me digas mi amada reina, yo seré tu rey y más fiel protector dispuesto a poner mi vida en juego por ti -Los ojos del albino cambiaron a una tonalidad más oscura, sonrió con malicia-.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar mi rey -Rió disimuladamente-.

-¿Que haremos con el que te traicionó y la rara de su novia? -Tenía una mirada iracunda-.

-Mientras tanto fingirás que sigues de su lado, eres mucho más factible como espía que ese llorón azul que se hace llamar demonio -Tenía una sonrisa macabra de oreja a oreja-.

-Tus deseos son ordenes mi amada reina -Le dio un corto beso en los labios-.

El albino procedió a retirarse.

-Vaya, seducirlo fue mas fácil de lo que creí, quien diría que un hechizo sería la solución a todos mis problemas -Comenzó a reír de forma estrepitosa-.

Mientras tanto el albino salía de la cabaña preparado para encarnar su papel.

-Ya volví chicos -Sonrió-.

-¿Mabel no te hizo nada? -La rubia lo miró con preocupación-.

-No, estoy bien no me hizo nada, no tienes que preocuparte por mi Paz -Le sonrió cálidamente-.

-¿Qué fue lo que la estúpida de mi hermana te dijo? -El castaño estaba cruzado de brazos apoyado en un árbol-.

-Quería que me uniera a ella, por supuesto le dije que no -Se llevo las manos a los bolsillos-.

-¿Cómo Mabel puede creer que te unirás a ella con solo pedírtelo? -Preguntó la rubia-.

-Es Mabel, le faltan la mitad de los tornillos en la cabeza -Dijo el albino-.

Los 3 rieron un poco.

-¿¡Qué les parece si vamos a la cafetería de Linda Susan por algo de comer!? aún nos quedan 26 horas y media para acabar con el portal -Sugirió la rubia entusiasta-.

-Me parece bien -El castaño se acercó a la rubia y le tomó la mano-.

-Los apoyo, vamos -El albino los siguió ocultando su despiadada sonrisa- Son unos torpes -Susurro de manera que ninguno de los dos los escuchara-.

 ** _Gideon se nos fue al lado oscuro /º0º\_**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gusto, si, no? envíenme un review con su opinión. :)_**


	16. Chapter 16: Confianza

**_Respondiendo preguntas :D_**

 ** _Anónimo: Sí, Ya deberías saberlo (Inserte la imagen de la chica del pollo... Ok no), nunca son suficientes 7u7_**

 **Capítulo 16: Confianza**

-¿Qué les parece si atacamos a Mabel con la ayuda de los hombrestauro -Sugirió la rubia que acto seguido se echó una rebanada de tarta de manzana a la boca-.

-No creo que sean fáciles de convencer Paz -El albino le dio un sorbo a su malteada-.

-¿Y si les preguntamos a los gnomos? -El castaño apoyó su codo sobre la mesa-.

-¡NO! -La rubia se levantó de su asiento-.

Todos los del lugar se quedaron mirando a la rubia por lo que esta se volvió a sentar algo avergonzada.

-Dipper te doy un consejo, nunca menciones a los gnomos enfrente de Paz, ella puede estar tranquila cuando hay uno cerca pero créeme que con un ejercito de ellos no se les acercará ¿No Paz? -El albino miró a la rubia-.

-Gid tiene razón -La rubia bajó la cabeza-.

-Bueno si no quieres que nos ayuden los gnomos tenemos que buscar otra solución -El castaño puso su mano sobre la espalda de la rubia-.

-¿Unicornios? -Pregunto el albino-.

-Si -Respondió la rubia entusiasmada-.

-No -Dijo el albino tras pensar mejor su pregunta-.

-Oh vamos Gid, los unicornios eran una gran idea -La rubia hizo un puchero-.

-Yo tengo una idea -El castaño entrelazó sus manos apoyadas en la mesa y las usó como apoyo para su mentón y miró la hacia abajo-.

-Dinos de que se trata -Sonrió la rubia-.

-No te va a gustar -El castaño desvió la mirada para ver a la rubia-.

-¿Eh?¿Por qué? -La rubia inclinó la cabeza-.

-Es muy arriesgado -Dijo el castaño-.

-Demonios amigo dinos de que se trata tanto misterio me está matando -El albina levantó su tono de voz-.

-Ya cálmate -Lo miró sin moverse de su posición- mi idea consiste en ganarme la confianza de mi tío y de Mabel otra vez y atacarlos desde adentro.

-D-Dipper... -La rubia había quedado perpleja ante las palabras del castaño-.

-Es una buena idea pero ¿Estas seguro? Ellos podrían matarte si te descubren -Miró con "preocupación" al castaño-.

-Si logro salvar al mundo de la destrucción no me importa, ya tuve suficiente con intentar destruirlo -Cerró los ojos-.

-No -Interrumpió la rubia entre susurros con su cabeza agachada-.

-¿Paz? -Miró a la rubia-.

-¡No lo hagas Dipper! -La rubia miró al castaño, tenía los ojos vidriosos- no lo hagas... Si te matan yo... -Agachó la cabeza nuevamente

-Pacifica -Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la rubia lo cual provocó que ella levantara nuevamente la cabeza para mirar directo a los ojos del castaño-.

-¿S-Si? -Preguntó la rubia aún con los ojos vidriosos-.

-Si algo llega a pasarme se que vas a estar ahí para mi y eso es lo que me da valor para seguir adelante -Sonrió-.

-Solo prométeme que no te arriesgarás más de lo necesario -Lo miró con ternura-.

-Lo prometo -La miró al igual que ella a él-.

-Emm... Lamento arruinar su momento de pareja chicos -Interrumpió el albino- pero el reloj avanza y nosotros seguimos aquí.

La rubia rió y apartó las manos del castaño con gentileza.

-Tienes razón es hora de ponernos en marcha -La rubia se levantó-.

-Mientras antes acabemos con esto será mejor -Se levantó el castaño-.

-Adelántense ustedes yo pagaré la cuenta -Dijo el albino animado-.

-¿Estás seguro? A mi no me molesta pagar -Apoyó su mano sobre la mesa-.

-Seguro, aprovechen pasar unos minutos juntos andes de empezar con tu plan -Sonrió fingidamente pero ninguno de sus dos acompañantes lo notó-.

-Está bien, no tardes Gid -La rubia se acercó a la puerta-.

-Claro chicos los veo en unos minutos -Movió la mano en señal de despedida-.

Los dos jóvenes, el castaño y la rubia, abandonaron la cafetería.

-Son unos crédulos -Sonrió de una forma cínica, se encerró en el baño y sacó su celular para comenzar a marcar un número-.

-¿Hola? -La voz de una chica sonó al otro lado de la linea-.

-Hola mi dulce reina -Saludó el albino-.

-¡Oh! Eres tú mi amado rey de ensueño, no sabía que tenías mi número -La castaña soltó unas pequeñas risas-.

-No fue difícil adivinarlo, después de todo tu y yo estamos conectados -El albino hablaba en tono romántico-.

-Eres un Don Juan -Rió- y dime... ¿Tienes información para mi?

-En efecto mi querida Mabel -Sonrió-.

-Pues dime cada pequeño detalle -Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al otro lado de la linea-.

-El idiota del traidor intentará ganarse tu confianza y la de tu tío para luego arruinar el plan desde adentro -Habló el albino, tenía un tono burlón-.

-Qué información tan valiosa amado mío, ahora estamos un paso más adelante de ellos -Rió de forma estrepitosa-.

-Tu cínica risa es música para mis oídos mi reina, te veré luego -Su voz cambió de un tono burlón a uno seductor-.

-Hasta luego mi rey -Se despidió y acto seguido cortó-.

El albino salió del baño y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡Oye tienes que pagar! -Linda Susan estaba enojada-.

El albino metió su mano en el bolsillo y tiró todo el dinero que tenía al aire.

-Diviértete contando, conserva el cambio -Abrió la puerta y se fue en dirección a donde estaban la rubia y el castaño-.

Caminó por la calle principal hasta reencontrarse con sus "amigos" frente a la estatua del fundador del pueblo, el 8vo presidente y medio del país, un genio a quien lo destituyeron por un sujeto más incompetente para dirigir el país.

-Gideon por aquí -La rubia agitaba los brazos con euforia-.

-Ya voy, ya voy -Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro-.

-Todo listo -El castaño respiró hondo-.

-¿Estás seguro de hacer esto? -Preguntó el albino fingiendo empatía-.

-Seguro, solo quedan 24 horas, necesitaré unas cuantas para ganarme la confianza de ese par -Sonrío-.

-Cuídate ¿Si? Estaremos rondando alrededor de la cabaña por si algo pasa -La rubia posó su mano en la mejilla del castaño-.

-Siempre lo hago -Hizo lo mismo que la rubia para luego acercarse más a ella y besarle-.

El albino aunque no fuese el mismo no podía evitar sentirse incómodo por la situación.

-Cof cof -El albino irrumpió- el tiempo corre chicos.

Los otros dos jóvenes se separaron y se sonrieron. Los tres fueron caminando hacia la cabaña, el albino y la rubia se escondieron entre los arbustos y el castaño siguió avanzando hacia la puerta de la cabaña, tocó la puerta y se encontró con la joven castaña.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres traidor? -Miraba malhumorada a su gemelo-.

-Esa maldita rubia terminó conmigo, ya no vale la pena estar de ese bando, ¿Hay espacio para otro Gleeful sediento de poder en esta pocilga? -Una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro-.

-¿Y cómo se que no es una trampa? -Una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su cara-.

-Pruébame -Puso una expresión de seriedad-.

La castaña hizo brillar la gema de su diadema y sacó a una ardilla de entre los arbustos, la depositó en su mano y la apretó para que no escapara-.

-Mátala -Miraba con unos ojos de lunática al pequeño animal-.

-¿Pensé que serías más creativa hermanita? -Le dijo en un tono burlón-.

-Cállate zopenco y hazlo antes de que te mate a ti -Lo miró con odio-.

El castaño hizo brillar su medallón y levantó a la ardilla de la mano de la castaña, poco a poco comenzó a girar la cabeza de la ardilla con su magia hasta que logró quebrarle el cuello, desvaneció la magia del medallón y la ardilla cayó muerta al suelo.

-¿Y que dices ahora? -Preguntó el castaño-.

-Quería ver más sangre -Se quejó la castaña-.

-La sangre arruinaría mi atuendo, además romperle el cuello al indefenso animal era una forma más elegante de hacerlo -Sonrió con malicia-.

-Me convenciste, puedes pasar, pero te estaré vigilando -Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su hermano-.

-¿Nuestro tío aún no llega de su reunión? -El castaño entro a la cabaña-.

-Hablé con él hace unos minutos,no debe faltar más de una hora para que llegue -La castaña cerró la puerta-.

-Necesito disculparme con él por haberle fallado -Desvía la mirada-.

-Sí deberías -Rió la castaña-.

-¿Por qué mejor en vez de reírte me devuelves lo que falta de mis poderes? -Entrecerró los ojos amargado-.

-Bien pero no pongas esa cara de zombie y sonríe -La castaña puso sus dedos indices cada uno en un extremos de su boca y la estiró simulando una sonrisa-.

-Lo haría si no tuviera que ver tu cara -Esas palabras molestaron a la castaña-.

-Veo que no has cambiado, sigues siendo igual de irritable -Hizo un gesto de desagrado-.

El castaño rodó los ojos

-Yo también te quiero hermana -Habló en un tono sarcástico-.

-¿Quieres que te devuelva tu magia? ¿Si o no? -Tenía una sonrisa pícara-.

-Si -Miró a la castaña-.

-Entonces di "Mabel es mucho más inteligente y despiadada que yo" -Dijo en un tono de grandeza-.

-Lo de despiadada si, lo de inteligente lo dudo mucho a decir verdad -Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-.

-Te estas ganando un boleto sin retorno en el expreso "romperé tus huesos uno por uno sin piedad" -Fulminó al castaño con la mirada-.

-Esta bien cálmate Mabel, "Mabel es mucho más inteligente y despiadada que yo" -Y en un tono más bajo dijo- Aunque le falta cerebro.

-Voy a fingir que no escuche lo último -Dijo malhumorada- ahora di tu hechizo o lo que sea.

-El diario está abajo -Apunto al suelo-.

-No te pases de listo, tienes el hechizo en tu celular -Frunció el ceño-.

El castaño sacó su celular y abrió la carpeta con la foto que había sacado hace unas horas.

- _Effectus Dei et anni tempore revertetur , quod in statum pristinum revertentur, Effectus Dei et anni tempore revertetur , quod in statum pristinum revertentur -_ La magia extra de la gema de la castaña se transfirió a la del castaño-.

-¿Ya terminaste? -Lo miró con arrogancia-.

-Si -Dijo el castaño revisando que su gema había vuelto a su color celeste-verdoso de siempre-.

-Bien toma asiento por ahí y dile al llorón azul que sirva algo de té, yo estaré abajo revisando los avances del portal, no dejes que esos dos mocosos entren -Se dirigió a la puerta del subterráneo-.

-¿Crees que no voy a hacerlo? -Se rió-.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que la castaña no estaba a la vista sacó su celular y le envió un texto a la rubia.

 _"Mabel cae fácilmente, esperaré a que mi tío llegue y lo convenceré de que soy su aliado nuevamente, no interfieras hasta que sea necesario, eso igual va para Gideon"_

La rubia tardó unos minutos y luego contestó.

 _"Esta bien no interferiré -.- se lo diré a Gideon en cuanto vuelva, dijo que tenía que hacer unas llamadas y luego ir a la farmacia por medicinas porque el Sr. Pines no se siente bien"_

Mientras tanto...

-Todo va según lo planeado ya compré todo lo que me dijiste reina mía -Una amplia sonrisa estaba dibujada en el rostro del albino-.

-Fantástico aquí también todo va de acuerdo al plan ¿Incluso compraste el cloroformo? -El tono de voz de la castaña era de absoluto asombro-.

-Si tu me lo pides conseguiré lo que sea -Dijo el albino-.

-Adoro que seas así de servicial, te avisaré cuando sea el momento de usar lo que te pedí -Soltó unas pequeñas risas-.

-Como desees mi amada -Dijo en un tono romántico-.

-Adiós mi rey -Se despidió-.

-Adiós mi reina -Colgó-.

Volviendo con Dipper...

-Will cuanto demonios te falta con ese té -Se quejaba el castaño sentado en la sala de estar-.

-Y-Ya voy Dipper -Decía el demonio agitado-.

-¡Es amo Dipper a partir de ahora me escuchaste bastardo insolente! -Gritó el castaño con furia a pesar de estar fingiendo el odio hacia el demonio era real-.

-S-Si amo Dipper. A-Aquí está el té que me pidió -Dejó el té sobre la mesita al lado del sofá en el que el castaño estaba sentado-.

-¡Ahora retirare! -Le ordenó-.

-Cómo desee -Dijo el demonio mientras pensaba: "S-Se que está fingiendo pero es imposible frenar las i-intenciones de los dos pentagramas, solo soy un sumiso siervo y no p-puedo hacer nada, solo queda esperar al Apocalipsis", se retiró-.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió y el hombre mayor vestido de traje y corbata se asomó por la puerta, entró y la cerró. Dejó caer el maletín que traía al percatarse de la presencia de su sobrino nieto en la sala.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí malagradecido? -Le lanzó una mirada fulminante-.

-Hola tío, estoy aquí para disculparme -Se paró y miró al anciano con completa seriedad-.

-Escuchó -Se cruzó de brazos-.

-Me equivoqué, no se como pude confiar en esos dos fenómenos, no se como pude enamorarme de esa rubia, era una interesada como todas las demás, tío Stan tu y Mabel son los únicos que no me menosprecian, ¿Podrías perdonarme y hacer que este mundo sepa quién soy? -Una sonrisa diabólica se formó en su rostro-.

-Claro que si sobrino, todo está perdonado -Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro- bien hay que ponerse a trabajar todo tiene que estar listo para cuando el vuelva a esta dimensión.

-¿El? -El castaño levantó una ceja-.

-Te lo explicaré abajo, tu hermana también lo tiene que saber -Se aproximó a la puerta tumbo al subterráneo seguido por el castaño, lo que no se percató fue que el castaño escribía algo en su teléfono celular-.

 _"Logré ganarme la confianza de mi tío pero aún necesito tiempo, Mabel aún desconfía de mi, creo que no será conveniente atacar hasta mañana, veté a casa por el momento será más seguro"_

La rubia contestó al poco rato.

 _"Está bien, espero que sepas lo que haces ;* "_

 ** _Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado no olviden mandarme un review de que les pareció._**

 ** _PD: Ninguna ardilla fue lastimada durante la producción de este capítulo._**


	17. Chapter 17: Una historia sobre dos Stan

_**Respondiendo preguntas :D**_

 _ **Luz1517: Tendrás que esperar para averiguarlo.**_

 **Capítulo 17: Una historia sobre dos Stan.**

-Bien tío Stan que es lo que quieres contarnos -Preguntó el castaño apoyando su mano sobre el escritorio del laboratorio para luego sentarse sobre él-.

-No se por donde iniciar la verdad -El anciano se rascó la nuca nervioso- Emm... ¿Ustedes saben como nuestra familia se volvió millonaria?

-Por lo que sabemos tu vendiste artefactos con fines científicos al gobierno -Dijo la castaña sentándose en la silla que había en el lugar-.

-Eso es verdad calabaza, pero lo que no conocen es la historia que hay detrás de esos hechos, verán yo no soy su único tío abuelo -Desvió la mirada-.

Los gemelos abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿A-A que te refieres tío? -Preguntó la castaña-.

-Esto es algo que muy pocos saben ni siquiera sus padres -Respiró hondo-.

-Ya déjate de rodeos y explícate de una vez -Dijo el castaño algo molesto.

El hombre mayor botó aire y continuo.

-Como saben yo soy hermano de su abuelo Shermy, pero la verdad es que nosotros tenemos otro hermano, uno que preferimos mantener en secreto su abuelo y yo, el es mi hermano gemelo para ser más precisos, su nombre es Stanford, el fue el que inventó todos esos artefactos y tecnologías con las que nos volvimos millonarios -Cerró los ojos-.

-Así que otro tío... ¡Eso significan más regalos costosos de cumpleaños! -Sonrió con picardía-.

-Lo conocerás dentro de poco -Trató de sonreír pero la melancolía era más fuerte-.

-Déjame adivinar, el es la persona que entro en el portal de allí atrás hace 30 años -El castaño indico el portal a sus espaldas-.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? -El anciano quedo boquiabierto-.

-Fue Will -Una leve sonrisa de formó en la cara del castaño-.

-Así que él era el ser del que mi hermano me habló antes de todo lo ocurrido -Pudo una pose pensativa-.

-Tío Stan ¿Por qué no mejor nos cuentas toda la historia? -La castaña sonrió-.

-Bien... Cuando yo era un niño solía ser un cabeza hueca, pero era muy bueno en boxeo gracias a las clases a las que mi padre me mando, por otro lado Stanford era el cerebro, pero tenía una extraña condición, él nació con 6 dedos en cada mano. Vivíamos con nuestros padres en Nueva Jersey, éramos molestados a menudo por lo que siempre nos tuvimos el uno al otro. Ya cuando estábamos cursando el último año llamaron a Stanford a la oficina del director proponiéndole la oportunidad de su vida yendo a la universidad de sus sueños gracias a el proyecto que había presentado en la feria de ciencias. Estaba molesto, no quería perder a mi hermano y renunciar a nuestro sueño de niños, fui a la escuela de noche y accidentalmente rompí su proyecto, sabía que aunque yo no quisiera debía aceptar los sueños de Stanford, lo llame y el vino enseguida a reparar su proyecto, al principio el quería matarme -Rió de forma melancólica- pero luego de escuchar mi disculpa me perdonó -Sonrió-.

-¿Eso es todo? -Se quejó la castaña-.

-Dame un respiro no puedo hablar tanto tiempo, los años hacen que cada vez aguante menos la respiración -Se rió-.

-Todavía hay tiempo Mabel, no es que vayamos a hacer muchas cosas mientras esperamos que el reloj llegue a cero -Le manifestó a la castaña-.

-Tu mejor guarda silencio -Bufó-.

-Bien continuo: Stanford logró ganarse la beca y fue a la universidad, mientras tanto yo me quedé en casa, a mi padre no le gustó eso por lo que me echó de casa y me dijo que no volviera hasta que ganara dinero y fuera tan exitoso como mi hermano, en ese entonces su abuelo tenía pocos meses de vida, fui un rotundo fracaso en todos mis intentos por conseguir dinero, me fui por el mal camino estafando gente y cometiendo crímenes, me prohibieron viajar a muchos de los estados del país, incluso estuve en la cárcel de Colombia por lo que tuve que usar identificaciones falsas. Cuando estuve a punto de ponerle fin a mi vida recibí una postal de Stanford diciendo que necesitaba de mi ayuda, el estaba viviendo en una cabaña en el bosque de un pequeño pueblo, como se podrán imaginar Gravity Falls es ese pequeño pueblo y esta es la cabaña -Extendió los brazos hacia arriba-.

-Así que este lugar fue construido por nuestro tío Stanford -Puso sus dedos bajo el mentón adoptando una pose pensativa- eso significa que el es... -Levantó la cabeza asombrado-.

-¡EL AUTOR DE LOS DIARIOS! -Interrumpió la castaña-.

-Precisamente, continuo: Cuando llegué aquí mi hermano me recibió apuntándome con una ballesta, el estaba realmente mal, podía verlo, miraba a todos lados como si escuchara voces, y decía que conseguiría el poder absoluto gracias a la maquina y su conocimiento, al principio no me lo creí pero luego me mostró este lugar, decía que necesitaba un nuevo compañero para terminarlo ya que el anterior había perdido la cordura tras entrar en el portal por unos cuantos segundos y lamentablemente mi hermano también estaba perdiéndola, me había contado de un ser proveniente de otra dimensión que le había ayudado con los cálculos para el desarrollo del portal, decía que ese ser en algún momento fue su amigo pero al darse cuenta del poder incontrolable del portal intentó que mi hermano lo desmantelara pero el no le hizo caso rompiendo su amistad. Decidí ayudarlo de todas formas ya que decía que compartiría ese poder y conocimiento absoluto conmigo pero algo cambió, a quien estaba ayudando ya no era mi hermano, era un hombre que quería cada vez más y más poder indiferente a los demás, que haría lo que fuese por conseguir el poder para si solo -Cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro melancólico-.

-¿Y que paso luego? -Preguntó interesada la castaña-.

-Luego se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y los peligros para la humanidad, fue entonces cuando apago el portal, escondió el tercer diario, el segundo lo dejó dentro del laboratorio y el primero me lo dio para que yo lo ocultase, le insistí con que necesitaba ayuda pero se negó diciendo de que ya no tenía salvación, que ya no le quedaba nada por lo que vivir y su dinero se había acabado después de haberlo invertido todo en el portal. Fue entonces cuando le sugerí vender todos los inventos que había fabricado, después de todo el era un genio y podía tener éxito en todo fácilmente, el estuvo de acuerdo siempre y cuando yo lo ayudara a venderlos y así empezar un negocio. Pero todo nuestro plan se fue al demonio porque yo quería desmantelar el portal y vender sus piezas pero Stanford se negó y comenzamos a discutir, de los gritos pasamos a los golpes y accidentalmente encendimos el portal, mi hermano tuvo la mala suerte de entrar ahí por mi culpa, lo ultimo que oí de él fueron sus gritos de ayuda -Cerro los ojos y una pequeña lágrima rodó por una de sus mejillas-.

-Vaya... Como desearía que eso le pasara a Dipper -Sonrío con malicia-.

-Mabel no es el momento para tus comentarios innecesarios -Fulminó con la mirada a la castaña-.

-Bueno... quizás tengas razón -Desvió la mirada algo avergonzada-.

-La historia aún no termina- No puede volver a encender el portal por muchas veces que lo intentara de nada servía si solo tenía dos de los tres diarios, estaba casi acabado hasta que se me ocurrió como conseguir dinero, vendí los aparatos de mi hermano he hice millones en poco tiempo, con parte del dinero logré pagarme una carrera y rápidamente ascendí en los negocios aumentando cada vez más mi capital, un día recibí una llamada de mi padre diciendo que estaba orgulloso de mi y que recibía los cheques que les mandaba cada mes, Shermy, ya con 15 años, vino de visita sorpresa un día pero no se veía muy feliz, lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en que vivía en una cabaña a pesar de ser millonario y segundo... me preguntó que pasó con Stanford, le mentí diciendo que se había suicidado producto del estrés y que lo mejor era decir que Stanford nunca existió, el acepto. Cuando su abuelo cumplió los 21 lo incorporé a los negocios y así los Gleeful se expandieron por todo el país volviéndose una de las familias más ricas en todo el continente. Hasta que un día... -Empuñó la mano y golpeó una de las paredes con fuerza- llegó un hombre llamado Buddy Pines el cual decía que podía hacerme ganar aún más dinero el cual podría utilizar para una buscar en cada rincón de Gravity Falls el tercer diario si le facilitaba la cabaña para un fin extraordinario, le di mi confianza y le pasé las escrituras de la propiedad, pero fui engañado, le ofrecí grandes sumas de dinero pero el se negó porque a su esposa le gustaba el lugar.

-Pero esa mujer los abandonó ¡Y ESO PUSO TRISTE A MI AMADO GIDEON! -Dijo la castaña a quien se le escapaba humo por los oídos-.

-Mabel ¿Cómo diablos sabes tu eso? -El castaño cruzó sus brazos-.

-¿Qué acaso el cerebro no eres tu? Piensa genio... Uno, se todo lo que hay que saber sobre Gideon -Comenzó a contar con los dedos- su pasado, rutinas, alergias, grupo sanguíneo, marca de shampoo, comida favorita, amistades, gustos, etc, segundo, pude ver todo lo que pasaba mientras estuvieron en la burbuja ¿Lo olvidas? -Levantó una ceja y sonrió ligeramente-.

Eres espeluznante -Mencionó el castaño disgustado-.

-Gracias por el halago hermanito -Sonrió con picardía-.

-Ugh... ¿Porque no se la volviste a pedir luego de que su esposa ya no estuviera? -Pregunto el castaño al anciano-.

-Traté de convencerle pero insistía en que su esposa regresaría algún día de su viaje por el mundo y él debía estar ahí para cuando eso pasara y bla bla bla. -Le dió vueltas a la muñeca de su mano izquierda- Pero gracias a ustedes al fin podré tener a mi hermano de vuelta -Abrazó a los gemelos-.

-Tío Stan no puedo respirar -Se quejó la castaña con esfuerzo golpeando la espalda del mayor-.

-Ya suéltanos vejestorio -Dijo el castaño malhumorado-.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento -Comenzó a reírse mientras se separaba de los jóvenes- Es solo que estoy muy emocionado de por fin poder ver a mi hermano luego de 30 largos años.

-Siempre y cuando Gideon y la rubia oxigenada no se interpongan en nuestro camino ¿No es así Dipper? -Miró al castaño-.

-Mabel tiene razón, esos idiotas harán lo que sea para evitar que la cuenta regresiva llegue a cero, fui tan estúpido al creer que ellos eran mis amigos -Apretó los puños-.

-Si la verdad es que eres bastante estúpido, aún no puedo creer que te enamoraste de esa chica tan patética, pero no te preocupes hay muchas chicas que se mueren por ti ¿Por qué no Candy? -Sonrío-.

-¿Tu amiga? Pff... Ni muero -Hizo un gesto de desagrado- Esa chica tiene un serio problema ¡En serio! Por suerte no me la he topado esta semana si no, no me soltaría.

-Como sea tu te lo pierdes, ella es una gran chica -Se cruzó de brazos-.

-¿Hablamos de la misma Candy? -Levantó una ceja-.

La castaña rió.

-Eres muy gracioso, no hay nada mejor que burlarse de los demás y Candy y Grenda son expertas en eso, aunque yo soy mucho mejor -Se rió egocéntricamente-.

-Lo que tu digas, ahora si me disculpan -Se impulsó hacia adelante para pararse- voy a ir a descansar, ha sido un largo día y estoy cansado.

-Pero si apenas son las seis de la tarde -Dijo el anciano-.

-Tuve que lidiar con Mabel, problemas gravitacionales y rupturas, suficiente por un día adiós -Hizo un gesto de despedida y se fue del lugar-.

Cuando se aseguró de que el castaño ya no podía oírlos la castaña habló.

-Supongo que tendré mi recompensa por ayudarte ¿No? -Preguntó la castaña completamente seria-.

-Claro que si, ya firmé los papeles la herencia irá directamente a ti en cuanto mi hermano salga de ese portal -Comunicó el mayor igual de serio-.

-¿Y que pasará con Dipper?

-Solo el 15% de la fortuna irá para él, después de todo el no hizo casi nada -Miró hacia el elevador por el que se había ido el castaño-.

-¿Y mis padres? -Levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos-.

-Nada de que preocuparse ellos son los herederos de tu abuelo, ustedes serán mis únicos herederos, y claro parte del dinero de la familia también será para Stanford -Aclaró el anciano-.

-Excelente -Sonrió con malicia mientras que a su vez sus ojos resplandecían-.

 _ **Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, el Apocalipsis se acerca.**_

 _ **No olviden mandarme un review de que les pareció.**_


	18. Chapter 18: Deténla por mi

**Capítulo 18: Deténla por mi**

 _-¡Sí, destruimos el portal y derrotamos a Mabel! -Gritó la rubia con entusiasmo-._

 _-Fue más fácil de lo que creí -Sonrió el albino-._

 _-Al fin pude limpiar el nombre de mi familia -Dijo el castaño con orgullo-._

 _-Eso quiere decir que podremos vivir relativamente tranquilos -Dijo la rubia con una mirada cálida-._

 _-Sí, Pacifica -Se arrodilla-._

 _-¿Si? -Pregunta sonrojada-._

 _-Pacifica Northwest se que somos muy jóvenes pero esta es una propuesta a largo plazo ¿Te casarías conmigo cuando llegue el momento? -Sujetó las manos de la rubia-._

 _-D-Dipper yo -Sonreía- ¡Acepto!._

 _\- Oh Pacifica, Pacifica, ..._

-¡PACIFICA! -Escucho la rubia entre dormida-.

-¿¡Ah!? -Gritó ella despertando de golpe-.

-Paz te estuve gritando como por cinco minutos -Se quejó el albino-.

-¿Gideon eres tu? -Preguntó la rubia frotándose los ojos-.

-Si soy yo -Se cruzó de brazos molesto-.

-¿Cómo entraste? Y ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano? -Se sentó de rodillas sobre la cama-.

-Tu mamá me dejó entrar, y no es temprano faltan dos horas para que la cuenta regresiva llegue a cero -Su tono era de preocupación-.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -Saltó de la cama y fue directo a su armario- ¡Gideon por qué no me despertaste antes!

-¡Tu eres la que duerme como tronco! -Elevó su tono de voz-.

-Tengo que ver que me pongo ¿Cual crees que quede mejor para salvar el mundo? -Le mostró al albino dos sudaderas-.

-¡Pacifica no tenemos tiempo para esto! -Dijo en un tono desesperado-.

-De acuerdo pero -Empujo al albino fuera de la habitación- dame tiempo para cambiarme.

-Solo date prisa -Dijo antes de que la rubia le cerrara la puerta en la cara-.

En menos de 10 segundos ella volvió a abrir la puerta.

-Estoy lista -Dijo animada la rubia-.

-Wow, ni yo me demoro tan poco -Dijo el albino sorprendido al ver que la rubia se había cambiado excepcionalmente rápido y estaba completamente peinada-.

-No te quedes ahí parado tenemos un portal que apagar -Salió de la habitación y tomo el brazo del albino para luego salir corriendo escaleras abajo rumbo a la cabaña-.

-Paz yo puedo correr por mi cuenta -Dijo el albino tratando de seguirle el paso a la rubia-.

 _Mientras tanto..._

-¡DESPIERTA INUTIL! -Gritó la castaña levantando a su gemelo con el poder de su gema-.

-Ya desperté ahora bájame -Dijo el castaño cruzado de brazos-.

La castaña depositó a su hermano en el piso.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy? -Sonrió con malicia-.

-Hoy es el día en el que nuestro tío volverá a ver a su hermano que saldrá por el portal de allí abajo, por la posición del sol que se aprecia a través de la ventana quedan dos horas para que eso pase -Mencionó el castaño asomándose a ver por la ventana-.

-Exacto entonces... ¿¡Por que no te despertaste antes!? Incluso ese demonio llorón esta despierto antes que tu -Golpeaba innumerables veces el suelo con uno de sus zapatos debido a su enojo-.

-Cálmate, además esos idiotas no se han aparecido -Mostró una ligera sonrisa-.

-No, pero lo harán, estaré abajo, Will sirvió té por si es que quieres -Salió de la habitación-.

-Dame unos minutos, si esos idiotas se acercan no empieces a torturarlos sin mi -Comenzó a cerrar la puerta para cambiarse-.

-Si, si, si, lo que tu digas hermanito -Dijo en un tono desinteresado-.

Tras asegurarse de que no pudiera ser escuchado por la castaña el joven castaño sacó su celular para marcarle a la rubia, dejó que sonara un par de veces pero ella no contestó, esta vez le marcó al albino el cual contesto al poco tiempo.

-¿Hola? -Preguntó el albino desde el otro lado de la linea-.

-¿Gideon dónde están? ¿Y por qué Paz no me contesto? -Preguntó el castaño sentándose sobre la cama-.

-Estamos llegando, Paz dejó su celular en casa porque salimos apresurados, ¿Ya podemos entrar? -Tenía un tono de curiosidad-.

-Aún no -Habló más bajo tras sentir el taconeo de los zapatos de la castaña provenientes del pasillo- Aunque pueda igualar los poderes de Mabel eso no basta para derrotarla hay que esperar a que baje la guardia -Aclaró el castaño-.

-Está bien, estaremos ocultos tras los arbustos hasta que tu nos des la señal -Dijo seguro-.

-Está bien, ¿Puedes poner a Paz al teléfono? -Preguntó el castaño-.

-No lo creo, se alejó un poco para ver los pájaros, va a tardar un rato -Aclaró el albino-.

-Ya veo, nos vemos al rato adiós -Corto la llamada-.

El albino ya con la llamada cortada...

-Si, adiós -Sonrió con malicia-.

Giró la cabeza para ver a la rubia inconsciente tendida en el piso.

-Pobre rubia, tú y tu noviecito son unos ingenuos, y pensar que por un segundo creí que podían derrotar a mi reina -Tomó en brazos a la rubia para llevarla hasta la cabaña-.

 **Flashback:**

-¡Gideon ahí está la cabaña vamos date prisa! -La rubia apuntó hacia la cabaña-.

-¡Espera Paz! ¿Que pasa si Mabel nos está esperando? -Frenó a la rubia sujetando uno de sus hombros-.

-Tienes razón, será mejor vigilar desde aquí -Se colocó detrás de unos arbustos-.

-...

-¿Gideon? -Preguntó la rubia-.

El albino se precipitó hacia ella por la espalda poniendo un pañuelo humedecido con cloroformo frente a ella.

-Gi...mm ¡MMMM! -Intentaba luchar para zafares pero el albino la sujetó con fuerza-.

-¡Guarda silencio estúpida rubia! Tranquilízate o te voy a matar -Amenazó el albino-.

-¡MMMMM! ¡Mmmmm! ¡mm... -Se desmayó-.

-Finalmente -La soltó-.

Su celular comenzó a sonar con el tono "Reina disco".

-Ugh debo cambiar esa odiosa música -Hizo otro gesto de disgusto al ver a quien correspondía la llamada- Dipper "El traidor" Gleeful.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

 _Volviendo con Dipper..._

El castaño ya se había cambiado y peinado su cabello dejando ver su marca de nacimiento, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, caminó por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras hasta la pequeña cocina donde se encontraba el demonio el cual al verlo hizo una reverencia.

-B-Buenos días Dip... -El castaño lo miró con frialdad por lo que el demonio dio un pequeño sobresalto- Q-Quiero decir joven amo.

-Hola inútil, espero que esta vez el té no este tibio -Tomó asiento-.

-N-No se preocupe -Dijo el demonio-.

La castaña entró a la cocina y se sentó al lado del castaño para beber el té.

-¿Listo para dar por cumplido el favor que le hicimos a nuestro tío? -Preguntó la castaña-.

-Estoy más que listo. -Sonrió el castaño- Y lo mejor de todo es que esas plagas no se han aparecido -Le dio otro sorbo a su té-.

Tocaron la puerta, pero no era como si fuese una mano, más parecían patadas.

-¿Quién podrá ser? -Dijo el castaño con un aire de malhumorado-.

-Es una sorpresa para ti -Se levantó- acompáñame.

El castaño se levantó pero dio un ligero tropiezo.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Preguntó la castaña dándose la vuelta tratando de aguantar su risa-.

-Solo me mareé un poco -Dijo el castaño volviendo a equilibrarse-.

-Eso debe se por el té, ayudé a Will a hacerlo, especialmente para ti -Sonrió la castaña- traidor.

-¿Tu que? -Comenzó a ver des enfocado, no pudo más y se dejó caer-.

La castaña abrió la puerta y el albino entró con la rubia en los brazos, el castaño alcanzó a verlos antes de desmayarse.

-D-Dipper... -El castaño podía oír la voz de la rubia levemente-.

-P-Paz... -Se giró su cabeza estando semiconsciente-.

Los dos estaban encadenados a las muñecas separados a unos cinco metros el uno del otro en el cuarto en el que se encontraba el portal.

-Al fin despiertan -Se dieron vuelta para apreciar a la castaña sentada sobre un banquillo y a su lado el albino-.

-Liberamos -El castaño se levantó he intentó abalanzarse hacia su gemela con la intención de golpearla pero las cadenas evitaban que avanzara más de un metro-.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mi reina! -El albino lo jaló del cabello y lo lanzó hacia atrás-.

-¿¡Gideon que fue lo que Mabel te hizo!? -Gritó la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos-.

-Me hizo darme cuenta de mi devoción hacia ella -Sonrió-.

-Me halagas querido rey -Rió de forma coqueta-.

-Eres repulsiva -Afirmó el castaño burlón-.

-¿A si? -Preguntó la castaña en un tono serio- veamos si sigues diciendo eso mientras me encargo de la rubia, pero antes -Se levantó y arrancó el medallón de su gemelo del cuello de este y lo arrojó al suelo en rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos- Gideon -Chasqueó sus dedos-.

-A tus ordenes querida -Sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y se acercó a la rubia-.

-Mabel detén esto -Se giró a ver a la castaña con odio-.

-Eso te pasa por traicionarme, ahora ella pagará por tus errores ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando eres bueno? Y no quiero que te pierdas de nada -Envolvió a su gemelo en el aura celeste para que quedara viendo a la rubia-.

-Gi-Gideon por favor detente -Suplicaba la rubia-.

-Cállate -La miró con frialdad- Prometo que no te dolerá... Bueno mejor dicho no prometo nada -Sonrió de oreja a oreja-.

Pasó rozando la navaja por la mejilla de la rubia mientras ella solo cerraba los ojos para no ver como el que solía ser su mejor amigo iba a hacerle daño, el albino pasó el filo de la navaja por la mejilla de la rubia haciendo un definido corte en diagonal del cual empezaron a salir pequeñas gotas de sangre mientras ella contenía las lágrimas suplicándole que se detuviera pero eso solo le molestó.

-¡Te dije que te callaras! -Jaló el cabello de la rubia y la golpeó unas cuantas veces contra la pared de piedra-.

-¿No crees que es divertido hermanito? -Utilizaba la cabeza del castaño como apoyo-.

-Eres como nuestros padres ¡Pacifica no te hizo nada! ¡Detén esto de una maldita vez! -Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos-.

-No me combares con ellos -Empujó al castaño por la espalda haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo apoyando uno de sus tacones en su cabeza haciéndole presión contra el piso - Yo soy aún peor -Dijo fríamente- Gideon -Volvió a chasquear los dedos-.

-¿Si mi reina? -Se alejó de la rubia que a la cual le corría la sangre por la frente-.

-Ven junto a mi habrá un ligero cambio de planes -Movió su dedo indice de atrás hacia delante indicándole al albino que fuera junto a ella-.

El albino fue junto a ella. La castaña utilizando su magia forzó al castaño a extender sus manos haciéndole entrega de una daga, soltó al castaño de sus cadenas y lo forzó a pararse encaminándose hacia la rubia.

-¡No! ¡Mabel no me hagas hacer esto! -Intentaba resistirse a la magia pero esta hacia que sus manos se alzaran empuñando la daga-.

-Yo hago lo que yo quiero, te estoy dando el honor de acabar con la oxigenada -Le apuntó- ¿No crees que eso hará que descanse en paz? -Sonrió con malicia-.

-Está bien Dipper -Alzó la mirada con esfuerzo- Mabel tiene razón, al menos moriré en tus manos -Lágrimas de alegría se mezclaban con sus lágrimas de tristeza-.

El castaño la miraba tiernamente mientras las lágrimas le corrían a el también, pero el no le iba a permitir ganar a su gemela.

-¡QUIERO HACER UN TRATO! -Gritó el castaño en el momento justo en el que sus brazos estaban a punto de ponerle fin a la vida de su amada rubia-.

Todo se puso en blanco y negro congelando el tiempo.

-D-Dipper -Dijo el demonio-.

-Will, Creo que ya sabes lo que voy a pedir -Sonrió el castaño-.

-¿Y-Y que tendré yo a cambio? -Preguntó el demonio algo nervioso-.

-¿Libertad suena bien para ti? -Preguntó el castaño-.

El ojo del demonio se contrajo del asombro.

-¿L-Libertad? ¿M-Mi libertad? -Comenzó a llorar de la emoción-.

-Si, pero dime ¿Cuanto falta para que la cuenta regresiva llegue a cero? -Dijo en un tono calmado-.

-D-Dos minutos -Aclaró el demonio-.

-Espero que ella pueda evitarlo, ¿Tenemos un trato? -Extendió la mano-.

-T-Tenemos un trato pentagrama -Le estrechó la mano-.

-Hace tiempo que no me llamabas así, desde que te invoqué por primera vez -Sonrió aún con la mano estrechada-.

-A-A los amos se les debe tratar con respeto, ahora n-no soy más tu sirviente p-por lo que puedo llamarte como llamo a mis e-elegidos... Gracias -Cerro su ojo del cual brotó una última lágrima y una brillante luz comenzó a resplandecer proveniente de las manos que habían cerrado el trato- E-Eres muy valiente al cambiar tu vida por la de ella.

El tiempo volvió a correr normalmente y todo seguía como había quedado excepto por una cosa, la rubia era ahora la víctima de la castaña y el castaño la víctima de la rubia, el tomó su lugar para protegerla aún sabiendo que sería ella la que acabara con su vida siendo forzada por la magia de la castaña, la rubia miraba perpleja lo que acababa de hacer sin saber como había tomado el lugar del castaño.

-Dipper -Lo miraba aterrorizada a te la sangre que brotaba por el pecho del castaño-.

-Deténla por mi -Acercó el rostro de ella a el para besarla por ultima vez, se separaron y el cerró los ojos poniéndole fin a su vida-.

La rubia se puso a llorar sobre su pecho mientras los otros dos miraban la escena y el anciano iba llegando al lugar de los hechos.

 ** _Fin del capítulo 18 espero que les haya gustado y no olviden mandarme un review... ¿Qué? ¿Por qué decidí matar a Dipper? ¿Por qué soy tan cruel? No se desesperen, esto aún no acaba._**


	19. Chapter 19: Guardián de almas

_Respondiendo preguntas :D_

 _Anónimo: El final se está acercando; puedo afirmarte que Stanford... Oh mira un ave *Se va*; si, y eso es lo que nos gusta de ella ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto?; Depende, ¿hay algo más claro que el blanco o algo más oscuro que el negro? (Respuesta sin sentido mode on); Si, es divertido responderlas ;)_

 _anemendi2000: No :3_

 _N/A: Digamos en este capítulo lo que transcurre dentro de los dos minutos de la cuenta regresiva tarda siglos ¿Ok? Ok :)_

 **Capítulo 19: Guardian de almas**

-¿¡Qué es lo que está pasando aquí!? -Preguntó el anciano al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado del castaño-.

-E-El idiota de Dipper cambió lugares con la rubia -Miraba perpleja la castaña- ¿¡Sabes algo de esto Will!? ¿¡Will!? ¡WILL! -Gritaba con furia- ¿¡Dónde esta ese demonio llorón!?.

-¡Todo es tu culpa Mabel! -Gritó la rubia con los ojos llorosos-.

-¿Mia? De seguro que ese idiota hizo un trato con el llorón para que cambien de lugar, pero eso ya da igual solo quedan dos minutos -Sonrió-.

-"Tengo que hacer algo -Pensó- se lo prometí a Dipper. Dipper... -Tenía una mirada melancólica- ...¡Ya se! Recuerdo lo que Gideon dijo cuando nos mostró como apagar el portal, solo debo girar las llaves y presionar el botón, pero si corro de seguro Mabel me detendrá con sus poderes... No tengo de otra, me enfrentaré a ella mano a mano" -Se levanta y corre hacia la castaña-.

La rubia se abalanza sobre la castaña tirándola al piso.

-¿Otra vez oxigenada? No te resultó antes ¿Por qué te resultaría ahora -Su gema comenzó a brillar-.

-Porque ya no soy la misma de antes -Le arranca la gema de la diadema y la arroja al piso rompiéndola- ¡Acabo de matar al chico que amo! -Lloraba por la ira-.

-¿¡Qué acabas de hacer maldita perra!? -Comenzó a asfixiar a la rubia con sus manos-.

-¡El primer paso para acabar con esto de una buena vez! -Hizo lo mismo que la castaña-.

-Aléjate de mi reina -El albino la arrojó hacia atrás y la rubia calló de espaldas-.

-¡Gideon entiende Mabel te hizo algo, tu no eres así! ¡Se que en el fondo aún eres mi amigo! -Le gritó al albino-.

-¡No soy tu amigo! Te atreviste a tocar a mi reina, yo como su rey debo protegerla, no dejaré que salgas de aquí con vida -Sacó la navaja nuevamente y se aproximó a la rubia-.

La rubia se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a donde se encontraban las llaves pero el anciano la detuvo a medio camino.

-Oh no, no lo harás mocosa -La sujetó- pasé 30 años intentando recuperar a mi hermano, no dejaré que una niñita de pueblo lo arruine. Además mataste a mi sobrino.

-¡Mabel usó su magia en mi! ¿Usted en verdad cree que yo iba a querer matar al chico que amé tanto como el a mi? ¡Usted nunca quiso a Dipper, en cuanto el decidió hacer lo correcto usted le dio la espalda! ¡Entiendo que quiera recuperar a su hermano pero eso no le da el derecho de acabar con el mundo! -Luchaba para soltarse-.

-Guarda silencio mocosa, tu no entiendes nada ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿13? ¿14? ¿Por cuanto tiempo anduviste preocupada por mi sobrino? ¿Una semana? ¡Yo tengo 59! ¡De los cuales 30 pase tratando de recuperar a mi hermano y 2 tratando de ayudarlo con su demencia! ¡Esta maquina fue su perdición y ahora será su salvación! -Dijo el anciano-.

-Pero será también la perdición de la humanidad y no dejaré que eso pase -Sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un codazo en el estomago al anciano y pateó su entrepierna con lo que logró soltarse y correr hasta las llaves-.

-Maldita mocosa -Dijo el anciano conteniendo el dolor-.

La rubia llegó al lugar en el que se encontraban las llaves y sin pensarlo dos veces las giró una por una, pudo oír como se abría la tapa de la palanca que contenía el botón, se giró y vio al albino frente a ella con una mirada fría una leve sonrisa de asesino y la navaja lista para apuñalarla, tenía dos opciones... Empujarlo y correr o simplemente rendirse, ella optó por una tercera opción... Abrazó al albino sin importarle que este quisiera matarla.

-Gideon ¿Acaso ya olvidaste cuando éramos pequeños? Como cuando nos conocimos en primaria, cuando esos niños te molestaban y yo te defendí y los golpee -Lanzó una leve risa- me llevaron a dirección pero luego dijiste que habías sido tu quien los golpeó, o aquella vez que me llenaron el casillero con insultos por ser rara y tu te paraste sobre una de las mesas de la cafetería y comenzaste a cantar y a bailar Reina Disco a todo pulmón y yo te seguí la corriente. Somos mejores amigos, no olvides eso -Lo abrazó con más fuerza-.

-Ese yo ya no existe -Bajó la navaja con la intención de matar a la rubia pero se detuvo a medio camino- No dejaré que le hagas daño a Paz... -Su mano izquierda ayudó a alejar el cuchillo que se encontraba en su mano derecha- Cállate maldito subconsciente yo haré lo que quiera, soy el futuro rey de este mundo... -Se separó de la rubia y se llevó las manos a la cabeza- Nunca lo serás, tu no eres yo, no puedes usar mi cuerpo para lograr tus propósitos, eres la parte oscura de mi, la que no debería existir... Claro que no soy tu, soy la versión mejorada de ti... No dejaré que Mabel se salga con la suya... Mi reina hará lo que ella quiere y tu no podrás detenerla... Tienes razón yo no la haré, Paz -Se dirigió a la rubia-.

-¿Gideon eres tu? ¿De verdad eres tu? -Sonreía-.

-Apresúrate y pulsa el botón... Si lo haces te mataré maldita perra... Rápido, no se por cuanto tiempo podré controlar esto -Dijo el albino-.

La rubia asintió y corrió hacia el botón pero cuando estaba a punto de presionarlo los problemas gravitacionales comenzaron nuevamente, pero no eran como los del día anterior, eran más intensos y largos, faltaban 20 segundos para que la cuenta regresiva llegara a cero. A la rubia se le había quedado enganchado el pié bajo de un cable el cual utilizó para llegar a la palanca nuevamente.

-Oh no, no dejaré que lo hagas -La castaña se impulsó y empujo a la rubia-.

-19

-Suéltame Mabel -Puso sus manos sobre la cara de la castaña y luego se impulsó con la pierna derecha para escapar intentando alcanzar el botón nuevamente-.

-Querida sobrina será mejor que te apresures, olvida el 85%, con tu hermano muerto todo el dinero será tuyo -Mencionó el anciano tratando de sujetarse a unas estructuras de metal-.

-16

-¿¡Haces esto por dinero!? -Se giró en el aire para quedar viendo a la castaña-.

-En parte, pero si apagas ese botón no completaré mis planes -Empujó a la rubia alejándola del botón-.

-15

-No dejaré que partas al mundo a la mitad por un capricho tuyo -Agarró a la castaña del cabello y lo utilizó como impulso para alcanzar el botón, cuando estaba a punto de pulsarlo el albino la sujetó por la espalda y le puso la navaja al cuello-.

-Parece que tu amiguito, mi lado bueno, no puede con si mismo -Rió- ahora simplemente te cortaré el cuello y todo esto terminará. ¿Tus últimas palabras?

-12

-Solo cuatro -Apunto hacia una dirección al azar- ¡MIRA WENDY EN BIKINI!

-¿¡En serio !? ¡En pleno fin del mundo!... -Soltó a la rubia- Maldito torpe, te dejas engañar por una rubia oxigenada, ella es más tonta que una piedra... No te atrevas a llamarla tonta... ¿O qué? Soy tú, no puedes lastimarme... ¿Quién lo dice?... -Apuntó la navaja hacia el mismo- ¿Que estas haciendo torpe? ¡Vas a cometer suicidio.

-9

-¡Gideon no lo hagas! Solo hay que pulsar el botón -La rubia fue rápidamente al botón-.

-8

-¡Oxigenada, aléjate del botón o el cuerpo de tu noviecito desaparece de la faz de este mundo! -La castaña sujetaba el cuerpo de su gemelo listo para ser lanzado hacia el portal-.

-7

-¡Dipper era tu hermano! ¿¡No tienes aunque sea un poco de aprecio por él!? -Estaba junto al botón pero aún no lo presionaba-.

-6

-¡El me traicionó, se lo merecía! -Dijo enojada-.

-5

-¿Y Gideon? ¡Si no apago el portal el se suicidará! -Dijo la rubia desesperada-.

-4

-El lado suyo que me ama podrá controlar al que no, no me preocupo en lo absoluto -Sonrió con malicia-.

-3

-¡Solo te preocupas por ti misma! ¿¡Que sabes tú sobre amar de verdad!? ¡Gideon solo te ama porque lo embrujaste -Gritó la rubia-.

-2

-¡Entonces demuéstrame que es amar! -Lanzó el cuerpo del castaño al portal-.

-1

-¡Dipper! -Se lanzó hacia él-.

-0

La luz del portal se hizo aún más brillante, la cuenta regresiva había llegado a su fin, la castaña había ganado.

-¡AHHHHHHHH! -Gritaron todos al unísono tras ser envueltos en la luz cegadora-.

La gravedad volvió de golpe a la normalidad, cayeron el albino, la castaña y el anciano, no había rastro de la rubia o del cuerpo del castaño, ellos habían atravesado el portal.

[...]

-¿D-Donde estoy? -La rubia se encontraba tirada en el suelo en un lugar desconocido para ella, el cielo era púrpura con un degrades negro y el césped era rojo, sujetaba la mano del castaño-.

-¿Quién eres tu jovencita? ¿Cómo pudiste abrir un portal a la dimensión 618? -Preguntó un hombre saliendo de lo que parecía un refugio, era de apariencia mayor, alto, llevaba puesto un largo abrigo marrón, un sweater negro y unas gafas oscuras que impedían ver sus ojos, en su espalda llevaba una especie de arma futurista, vio el cuerpo del castaño- ¿Qué le paso a ese chico?

-Mi nombre es Pacifica Northwest y el es... bueno era Dipper Gleeful -Su voz se quebraba- Atravesé una maquina que formaba un portal construida bajo Gravity Falls para salvar lo único que queda de él.

-¿G-Gleeful? ¿Gravity Falls? ¿Vienes de Gravity Falls? -Se sorprendió el hombre mayor-.

-Si -Se sentó en el suelo-.

-No puedo creerlo, ¡Stanley lo logró!, aunque tendré que regresar ahí rápido para contener la energía sobrante del portal antes de que abra un espacio interdimesional -Dijo el mayor para si mismo, pero luego volvió a mirar a la rubia- Así que el chico de ahí es un familiar mío. ¿Cómo le sucedió esto?

-Entonces usted es el hermano del Sr. Stanley Gleeful. Dipper es su sobrino nieto. Yo fui la responsable, si el no se hubiera enamorado de mí y yo de él nada habría pasado, el murió por mi culpa, yo lo maté -Apretó los puños para contener la tristeza- No quería hacerlo, el se sacrificó para salvarme. Mabel, la hermana de Dipper, nos manipuló a ambos.

-Como lo siento jovencita -Dijo el mayor- Tal vez hay algo que se pueda hacer.

-¿Cómo? No es posible devolver a alguien a la vida -Dijo la rubia tristemente-.

-Tal vez no es nuestra dimensión, pero puedo llevarte a una en la que si -Le sonrió-.

-¿¡Qué dice!? -Se levantó con agilidad, tenía ojos esperanzados-.

-Existe una dimensión principal, una que conecta a todos lo multiversos gobernada por un ser absoluto y guardián de las almas conocido como Axolotl o dios Xolotl por antiguas civilizaciones terrestres, esta dimensión es conocida como la dimensión 42 en la que todas las almas terminan, si quieres recuperar su espíritu tendrás que convencer a Axolotl -Explicó el hombre-.

-Por favor se lo ruego lléveme allí -Suplicó-.

-Está bien, dame un momento, necesitaré algo con lo que pueda dibujar -El anciano se dirigió hacia su refugio-.

Luego de algunos minutos el hombre volvió con un balde de pintura y comenzó a dibujar un circulo en el suelo, en medio del circulo colocó una luna menguante y un sol.

-Parate ahí mientras yo coloco su cuerpo en el centro -Le indico el anciano-.

-Esta bien -Dijo la rubia con decisión mientras caminaba al lugar indicado- ¿Que pasará si el portal a Gravity Falls desaparece?

-No te preocupes el tiempo entre dimensiones funciona diferente, de aquí no se irá por lo menos en 2 horas -Explicó- Ahora, ¿En que estaba?... Ah si.

El hombre posicionó el cuerpo del castaño en el centro y luego se paró al frente de la rubia.

 _-Axolotl dominus omnium rerum ad nos in ratione gradus quadraginta duo -_ Comenzó a recitar el anciano-.

Un aura violeta empezó a brillar alrededor del circulo hasta envolverlos a los tres por completo, el aura cambio de tonalidad a una amarilla que luego se fue desvaneciendo, la rubia podía diferenciar que ese no era el lugar en el que había estado hace unos minutos, era como una especie de vacío pero con pequeñas rocas que funcionaban como plataforma, el lugar era frío como si del mismo espacio se tratase exceptuando la presencia de oxigeno.

-¿Donde se encuentra Axolotl? -Le pregunto la rubia al anciano-.

-Está en la última plataforma, -Le indicó- si te pregunta tu dimensión de procedencia dile que vienes de la dimensión 0, yo cuidaré el cuerpo del chico no te preocupes -Le sonrió a la rubia-.

La rubia asintió y comenzó a subir los escalones que daban a la última plataforma. Cuando llegó al lugar vio pequeños recipientes, trillones de ellos, en el centro del lugar se encontraba una energía negra.

-Disculpe, ¿Es usted Axolotl? -Preguntó la rubia tímidamente-.

-¿Quién eres tu para interrumpir mi labor de guardián de almas y gobernante absoluto del multiverso? Di tu nombre, apellido, lugar de residencia y dimensión -Preguntó el ser con un tono de voz grave-.

-Pa-Pacifica Northwest, Gravity Falls, dimensión 0 -Respondió la rubia con nerviosismo-.

-Así que eres de la dimensión 0 y del pueblo problema... Interesante ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -Le preguntó el ser-.

-Vine a recuperar el alma de Dipper Gleeful, del mismo lugar de procedencia y dimensión que yo -Dijo la rubia con firmeza-.

-¿Por qué? Su tiempo terminó -Afirmó el ser de energía-.

-Su muerte fue injusta, yo debía morir en su lugar pero el cambio el destino -Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse-.

-Se nota que los mortales no saben nada, el destino es uno solo, su muerte estaba planificada, el moriría en ese momento de una forma u otra -Aclaró el ser de energía-.

-Pero debe haber alguna forma de que el pueda regresar -La rubia estaba angustiada-.

-Mortal, yo me alimento de las almas, todos los recipientes que ves aquí contienen las almas de este día, tendrás que darme algo a cambio que valga más que el alma de el mortal que mencionas -Su tono de voz era calmado-.

-¿Algo que valga más que un alma? ¿Hay algo que sea más valioso que una? -Preguntó la rubia inquietada-.

-Algo que conecte a más de un alma, algo que dos almas compartan -Explico-.

-Que ambos compartan... -La rubia metió las manos en los bolsillos, en el derecho sintió algo, lo sacó y vio la flor que le había dado el castaño, la flor ya había perdido su color, estaba casi complemente marchita- ¿Esto contaría?

-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó el ser-.

-Es lo que simboliza los sentimientos que compartimos por el otro ¿Cuenta? -El tono de voz de la rubia era de angustia-.

-Estas dispuesta a perder ese objeto a cambio del recipiente que contiene su alma -Preguntó el ser de energía-.

-Si, tal vez pierda eso, pero habrán otras cosas que representen lo que sentimos por el otro -Sonrió-.

-En ese caso... -Un recipiente flotó hasta quedar frente a la rubia- ten.

La flor que se encontraba en las manos de la rubia fue remplazada por el recipiente.

-Gracias -Dijo la rubia alegremente, dio media vuelta y se retiró-.

La rubia bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba el anciano quien se giró al verla.

-Veo que ya estas de vuelta -Dijo tranquilo el anciano- ¿Lo conseguiste?

-Si -Mostró el recipiente-.

-Ven, te explicaré como debes hacerlo -Le hizo una señal a la rubia para que fuera hacia el-.

-De acuerdo -Comenzó a seguirlo, al llegar al lugar donde estaba el castaño se agachó-.

-Bien, abre el recipiente y pon la abertura apuntando a la herida en su corazón, la herida se curará sola -Le indicó el anciano-.

-Si -Abrió el recipiente y siguió los pasos como el anciano le había indicado.

Un aura celeste viajó desde el recipiente a la herida del castaño la cual comenzó a brillar con intensidad, cuando el brillo desapareció el castaño comenzó a respirar y a toser despertando de su sueño eterno.

-¿P-Paz? -Dijo el castaño entremedio de la tos-.

-¡Dipper! -Lo abrazó con fuerza-.

-¿Cómo es posible? -Preguntó el castaño- se supone que debería estar muerto -Alzó la cabeza y vio al anciano- Hola, tío abuelo Stanford ¿No es así?

-Hola sobrino, llámame tío Ford -Le saludo cordial el anciano-.

-Creo que tengo mucho que procesar en estos momentos -El castaño rió un poco-.

-Dipper... -Se separó del castaño y le dio una cachetada- ¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ALGO TAN ESTUPIDO COMO ESO NUNCA MÁS! -Los ojos se le cristalizaban-.

El castaño se tocó la mejilla.

-Lo siento, pero no iba a dejar que Mabel acabara con tu vida -Volvió a abrazar a la rubia-.

-Yo también lo siento, te fallé, no pude detener a Mabel -Correspondió al abrazo-.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien -Le dijo a la rubia- pero aún no entiendo ¿Cómo es que lograste que vuelva a la vida?

-Le di al gobernante y guardián de almas de esta dimensión la flor que me diste, algo que simbolizaba lo que sentimos por el otro -Sonrió-.

-Sabes esa flor te la di cuando aún no sentía cosas por ti, eso quiere decir que acabas de estafar a un ser poderoso -Rió-.

-Eso creo -Rió también-.

-Será mejor que volvamos a la dimensión 618 para cruzar el portal a la dimensión 0 antes que el tiempo pase -Dijo el anciano-.

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie y se ubicaron en el lugar que les indicó el anciano, todos fueron transportados a la dimensión 618.

El albino aún bajo el control de la castaña se impulsó para pararse y luego fue a ayudar a su amada mientras el anciano se sacudía el traje cubierto de polvo, alzó la cabeza hacia el portal y vio a tres figuras saliendo de él, el albino y la castaña se voltearon a ver, los dos quedaron atónitos.

 _Hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les haya gustado no olviden mandarme un review de que les pareció :)_

 _#Wendyenbikinienplenofindelmundo_

 _#Dipperestavivo_


	20. Chapter 20: El retorno de una persona

_Respondiendo preguntas :D_

 _Anónimo: No es mala idea, uno o dos, porque hay que darle paso a otras historias, le voy a preguntar._

 _N/A: A partir me dirigiré a Stan y a Ford por sus nombres (Apodos) para no generar confusiones._

 **Capítulo 20: El retorno de una persona inesperada**

-¿S-Stanford? -Preguntó Stan abriendo los ojos como platos al ver a su hermano frente a él-.

-Hola Stanley, ha pasado tiempo -Sonrió Ford-.

-¡Ford, hermano! ¡Después de todos estos años! -Corre a abrazar a Ford el cual corresponde el abrazo-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? -Preguntó Ford-.

-30 años -Le respondió Stan abrazándolo con fuerza-.

-Gracias Stanley -Le agradeció cerrando los ojos a su vez-.

-Hola Mabel -El castaño fue el primero de los jóvenes gemelos en hablar, estaba molesto pero se mantenía inexpresivo intentando controlar sus emociones-.

-No, no no no no no ¡Es imposible! ¡Tu deberías de estar muerto! ¡Vi tu asesinato! -Hablo la castaña con pánico-.

-Pues aquí estoy, vivo, todo ha acabado Mabel ríndete de una vez, nuestros tíos se reunieron y el mundo no fue destruido, todos ganan -Dijo con seriedad-.

-¿Todos ganan? Estas vivo ¿Y mi dinero? Ahora tu tendrás parte de la fortuna -Habló entre dientes la castaña entrecerrando los ojos-.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte todo el maldito dinero, no me importa -Se cruzó de brazos y miró a la castaña de manera indiferente-.

-¿De verdad? -Sonrió la castaña-.

-¿Me ves cara de estar bromeando? -Dijo el castaño con seriedad-.

-No, la verdad no -Dijo la castaña cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca de disgusto-.

-Mabel libera a Gideon -Interrumpió la rubia mirando con frialdad a la castaña-.

-¿Y por qué lo haría? -Sonrió con malicia llevándose las manos a la cadera-.

-Porque si no lo haces dejaré tu ojo morado -Caminó con ira hacia la castaña mientras se remangaba la sudadera-.

-Tu solo eres palabras mas no acciones -Se burlo la castaña-.

-¡Eso era antes de que manipularas el cuerpo de Dipper y el mío! -Tomó el cuello de la camisa de la castaña-.

-D-Dipper hermanito ¿No vas a decirle a tu novia que se detenga? No dejarías que tu querida hermana sea lastimada ¿Verdad? -Le sonrió preocupada al castaño-.

-¿Me llamas hermanito? A ti no te importo que yo hubiese estado muerto ni menos te disculpaste por haberlo ocacionado, y Paz puede hacer lo que quiera, de hecho creo que yo igual me uniré -Se fue acercando hacia donde se encontraban la rubia y la castaña-.

-No, no, no, no, no ¡Espera! -La castaña se soltó del agarre de la rubia y fue retrocediendo rápidamente- ¡Me rindo!

-¿En verdad crees que nos vamos a creer otra de tus mentiras? -Dijo la rubia uniéndose a la conversación de los jóvenes gemelos-.

-¡Chicos deténganse! -El albino se interpuso entre los tres, la gorra impedía que se viesen sus ojos-.

-¿Qué Gideon eres tu? -Preguntó la rubia mirando al albino con preocupación-.

-En este momento... creo que soy ambos -Alzó la mirada dejando ver sus ojos de distinto color-.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué!? -La castaña giró al albino quedando frente a frente- ¿Gideon de que hablas?

-Mabel, no se como decirte esto... -Desvió la mirada para no hacer contacto visual- mis personalidades van a coexistir hasta que una logre dominar a la otra, esta personalidad te ama pero no mataría a sus amigos por ti, no quiero ser el rey del mundo tampoco -Le sonrió a la castaña algo melancólico-.

-¿Me amas de verdad? -Sonrió la castaña acariciando las mejillas del albino-.

-Si, pero mis amigos son igual de importantes -Se acercó a la castaña para besarla, el beso fue correspondido-.

-Esto es en verdad incómodo -Interrumpió la rubia estática desviando ligeramente la mirada-.

-Tienes toda la razón Paz -El castaño apoyó a la rubia-.

-Oh claro ustedes pueden besarse y yo no puedo hacerlo con mi amado Gideon -Se quejó la castaña apartándose del albino para regañar a los otros dos jóvenes-.

-Bueno, Bueno niños ¿Por qué mejor no vamos arriba y comemos algo -Animó Stan-.

-Ustedes vayan, yo tengo que contener la energía del portal antes de que algo malo pueda suceder -Dijo Ford mientras anotaba unos cálculos en un papel que llevaba consigo-.

-Esta bien cerebrito, te estaremos esperando -Stan caminaba hacia la puerta-.

-Ehh Señor Gleeful -Dijo la rubia tímidamente-.

-¿Si? -Preguntaron los gemelos mayores al unísono-.

-El Señor Stanley Gleeful... -Se corrigió la rubia-.

-¿Si niña? -Stan levantó una ceja-.

-Lamento haberlo golpeado, creo que perdí los estribos después de haber perdido a Dipper -Rió con nerviosismo-.

-No hay problema todo quedó en el pasado, yo lamento haberte llamado mocosa, creo que tu también estabas reaccionando como yo al perder a mi sobrino así como yo perdí a mi hermano -Sonrió Stan empujando a los cuatro jóvenes para que apresuraran el paso-.

-Tío Stan ¿Tienes el contrato arriba? -Preguntó la castaña sonriendo pícaramente-.

-Si lo tengo ¿Estas seguro de que quieres renunciar a la fortuna de la familia sobrino? -Preguntó Stan dirigiéndose al castaño-.

-Si, si algo he aprendido es que el dinero y el poder no son el pilar de la vida -Dijo el castaño con la mirada algo perdida mientras pensaba que sucedería en un futuro-.

-Que conste que no te prestaré dinero -Miró la castaña fríamente a su gemelo-.

-¿Acaso te lo pedí? Creo que es mejor ganarse la vida con esfuerzo en vez de heredar una gran fortuna -El castaño se cruzó de brazos-.

-Mabel, aún estamos esperando una disculpa -Interrumpió la rubia.

-¿Por qué me debería disculpar? -La castaña hizo una mueca de disgusto-.

-Por engañarnos para quedarte con el diario, por secuestro, por tortura, por manipular nuestros cuerpos para cometer asesinato, hechizar a Gideon ¿Se me olvida algo? -La rubia puso sus manos en la cintura-.

-No, creo que no... Ahhhh -Botó aire- Lo siento oxigenada, lo siento hermanito traidor, lo lamento mi querido Gideon no volverá a pasar -Puso una de sus manos en señal de juramento sin que los demás se dieran cuenta de que estaba cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda-.

-¿Paz tu le crees? -Le preguntó el castaño a la rubia-.

-Es mejor que nada -Se encogió los hombros-.

Los cinco comieron tranquilos como si nada hubiese pasado y todas la diferencias que los volvían enemigos se hubiesen esfumado, de paso Stan y la castaña firmaron el contrato, media hora más tarde Ford salió del subterráneo con algo en las manos, era una pequeña esfera sujeta a una base de metal, tenía una forma similar a una esfera de nieve solo que en vez de nieve decorativa era una especie de plasma que flotaba dentro del vidrio, el plasma era como un universo contenido, se apreciaban estrellas, planetas, el vacío, galaxias, meteoritos, estrellas fugaces, etc.

-¿Qué es eso señor Gleeful? -Preguntó la rubia con curiosidad-.

-Yo le llamo ruptura dimensional, este es el espacio ínter dimensional creado con la energía sobrante del portal, el plasma que ven aquí es prácticamente una dimensión entera, si el vidrio que lo contiene llega a romperse se formará una grieta que romperá nuestro espacio tiempo formando una entrada a la dimensión de Will Cipher -Al pronunciar el nombre del demonio guardó silencio, habían pasado años desde la última vez que menciono a aquel demonio que le brindó su amistad y lo ayudo en su trabajo, una amistad que poco a poco fue desapareciendo debido a la codicia de Ford-.

-Hablando de ese estúpido demonio llorón -Dijo la castaña interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ford- ¿¡En donde diablos se metió ese!?

-¿Conocen a Will? -Ford abrió los ojos como platos debido a su sorpresa-.

-Digamos que si, pero ya no lo veremos por aquí en un largo tiempo -Afirmo el castaño apoyando los antebrazos sobre la mesa-.

-¿A que te refieres? -La castaña frunció el ceño-.

-Lo liberé a cambio de intercambiar lugares con Paz, era un trato justo que recompensaba todo lo malo que le hicimos -Cerró los ojos pensativo-.

-¿¡Qué hiciste que!? ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Ahora tendré que buscar un nuevo sirviente! -Estaba tan enojada que parecía que el humo se le salía por las orejas-.

-Mabel ¿En verdad crees que tener sirviente vale más que salvar la vida de alguien sacrificando la tuya? -Interrumpió la rubia mirando a la castaña con impotencia-.

-Una vida más una vida menos, todo va de acuerdo al flujo temporal, vamos a terminar muriendo de todas formas, daba igual si tu o mi hermano morían, solo estaban acelerando el proceso inevitable de la vida -Dijo la castaña apoyando uno de sus codos sobre la mesa y el mentón sobre la mano del brazo apoyado-.

-Nunca vas a cambiar -El castaño miró con frialdad a la castaña-.

-Que puedo decir así me criaron -Sonrío-.

-Yo fui criado de la misma forma que tu y yo si cambié, así que no digas que eres así por tu pasado -Entrecerró los ojos-.

-Agh -La castaña hizo un gesto de disgusto-.

-¿Dónde planeas guardar esa cosa Ford? -Preguntó Stan-.

-No lo se, tiene que ser un lugar de difícil acceso para que no caiga en manos equivocadas -Se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativo-.

-¿Por qué no en la caja fuerte? -Sugirió la castaña-.

-Es una posibilidad -Dijo Ford-.

-Hablando de caja fuerte ¿Cuándo planean regresarle las escrituras a mi padre? -Preguntó el albino-.

-Oh claro, te las devolveré con la condición de que Ford pueda usar el sótano y la caja fuerte -Sonrió Stan-.

-Supongo que mi padre estará de acuerdo -Se encogió los hombros-.

-Bien aquí tienes -Sacó un papel doblado de su bolsillo-.

-Gracias -Tomó el papel y lo revisó cautelosamente-.

-Iré a guardar esto antes de que algo le pase ¿Quién sabe el código de la caja? -Preguntó Ford abiertamente-,

-Yo lo se -La castaña empujo la silla y se paró para acompañar a su tío-.

Mientras Ford y la castaña estaban en la oficina guardando la ruptura, se sintió el golpeteo de la puerta, era un golpeteo suave, como si la persona al otro lado de la puerta temiera por lo que pudiese pasar cuando le abrieran la puerta, Stan salió de la cocina y fue hasta la puerta, al abrir vio a alguien que nunca creyó volver a ver.

-Hola -La voz de la mujer era dulce, tranquila pero a su vez daba señales de tristeza y arrepentimiento- Estoy buscando a Buddy Pines.

-Créame, lo se, pero lamento decirle que él no se encuentra en estos momentos -Explicó Stan-.

-Oh, disculpe las molestias, usted es el señor Gleeful ¿No? Creo que logró lo que quería -Dijo la misteriosa mujer algo melancólica-.

-No se preocupe, él volverá en un día o dos a este lugar, ya terminé mi trabajo aquí ¿Gusta pasar? Hay alguien que de seguro quiere volver a ver -Stan se apartó de la puerta-.

La mujer vaciló un poco pero después aceptó la propuesta y entró a la cabaña.

-Niño tienes compañía -Le dijo Stan al albino mientras entraba a la cocina señalando detrás de él-,

El albino se quedó paralizado al ver a una mujer pálida al igual que él con una cabellera color ceniza que le llegaba hasta la cintura, un vestido color verde que le llegaba a los tobillos y una cinta alrededor de la cintura de un verde más oscuro, tenía ojos azules al igual uno de los ojos del albino, la mujer dejó caer las maletas que llevaba al percatarse de la presencia del albino.

-T-Tu eres... -Una lágrima atravesó la mejilla del albino que se levantó del asiento lentamente-.

-Gideon... has crecido mucho, no te imaginas cuanto te extrañe -La mujer sonreía y lloraba de felicidad, se acercaba despacio, dudosa si el albino le correspondería el abrazo, pero el albino fue todo lo contrario, el se apresuró a abrazar a la mujer-.

-Tu tampoco te imaginas cuanto te extrañe mamá -La abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar de alegría-.

-Lo lamento, enserio lamento haberme alejado de ti, necesitaba despejarme, pensar con claridad, quería visitar otros lugares para saber que quería en la vida, finalmente descubrí que lo que más quería era estar con ustedes, en verdad lamento haberlos abandonado -Apoyó su cabeza sobre la del albino-.

-No te disculpes, lo entiendo -Sonrió-.

La mujer se separó del albino.

-Solo mírate, me perdí todo tu crecimiento, ya no eres el niño pequeño, fuiste muy fuerte -Le sonrió al albino secándose las lágrimas-.

-Siempre seré tu niño pequeño, además solo tengo 12 -Le sonrió a la mujer-.

La mujer se percató que uno de los ojos del albino era de un azul más oscuro.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu ojo? -Lo miró con ternura-.

-Es una larga historia, te la contaré con tiempo -Desvió la mirada-.

La mujer se dio vuelta y se percató de los otros dos jóvenes.

-¿Eres la hija de Preston y Priscilla no es así?

-Veo que aún me recuerda señora Pines -Sonrió la rubia-.

-Ya eres toda una señorita, recuerdo que eras muy desobediente de pequeña -Rió y luego se dio vuelta para mirar al castaño- ¿Y tu eres?

-Soy Dipper, amigo de Gideon y el novio de Paz, soy el sobrino nieto de Stan Gleeful -Le estrechó la mano-.

-Un gusto, vaya ¿Quién diría que la pequeña Pacifica conseguiría novio? -Bromeo la mujer-.

-Preferiría que me llamara Paz, -Rió- se me hace más cómodo y no soy la única.

-¿A que te refieres? -La mujer levantó una ceja-.

Desde la oficina la castaña gritó.

-¡Gideon amor ¿Cuál era el quinto dígito de la caja fuerte? Lo olvide! -Gritó-.

-¿¡Tienes novia!? -Los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron de felicidad-.

-Se puede decir que si -Se encogió los hombros y sonrió desviando la mirada sonrojado-.

-Aunque digamos que no lo aprobamos del todo -La rubia sonrió ligeramente- tuvimos ciertos inconvenientes.

-Será mejor que vaya -Dijo el albino caminando hacia la puerta para luego desaparecer en el pasillo-.

La puerta volvió a sonar eran golpes de ira y desesperación.

-¿Quién podrá ser? -Stan caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, la rubia y el castaño se miraron nerviosos-.

Stan abrió la puerta y Bud Pines se le abalanzó y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

-Devuélveme la cabaña Gleeful, se que ese desequilibrio gravitacional fue tu culpa junto con tu sobrina y su poder sobrenatural ¿¡Quiero saber donde está mi hijo!? ¡Lo llamé a su celular y no responde! -Dijo en un tono amenazante-.

-¡Cálmate Buddy! Tu hijo está bien, le di las escrituras de la propiedad puedes volver mañana si quieres, me encargaré que un camión traiga todas sus cosas ¡Ahora suéltame! -Exigió-.

El hombre soltó a Stan. La mujer se asomó por el pasillo tras oír los gritos, los ojos de ambos, el hombre y la mujer, se abrieron como platos.

-M-Marie... -Se acercó a ella lentamente-.

-Buddy yo... -No alcanzó a terminar la oración, el hombre la abrazó de sorpresa-,

-Marie te extrañé -Cerró los ojos-.

-Yo también te extrañe, lamento haberte dejado, gracias por cuidar de Gideon tu solo, eres un padre magnífico. Por favor perdóname por estar ausente cinco largos años, por fin logro entender que ustedes son lo que más me importa -Correspondió al abrazo-.

-No tienes nada que lamentar, ahora vamos a estar juntos como una familia -La miró frente a frente-.

-Si -Sonrió melancólicamente-.

-¡Papá! -Gritó el albino con la escritura en mano corriendo a abrazar a sus padres-.

-Gideon, me alegra que estés bien -Dijo el hombre-.

-¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? -Ford se asomó al pasillo junto con la castaña, ya habían terminado de cerrar la caja-.

-¿¡G-Glee-Gleeful!? -El hombre se quedó estupefacto al ver a Ford, giraba la cabeza para ver a Stan, no lo podía creer-.

-El es Stanford, es mi hermano gemelo, estuvo atrapado en el portal abajo de esta cabaña durante 30 años, espero que con lo de devolverte la cabaña el pueda seguir ocupando el sótano para sus investigaciones y la caja fuerte para guardar algo sumamente peligroso -Explico Stan-.

-Ehhh... si... claro, no veo por que no -Dijo el hombre dudoso-.

-Gracias señor Pines -Agradeció Ford-.

-No es nada -Admitió el hombre-.

-Bueno, hay que volver al departamento, ya mañana podremos dormir aquí -Dijo el albino enseñando las escrituras propiedad-.

-Ya te vas -La castaña hizo un puchero-.

-Te veré mañana -Le sonrió el albino-.

-¿Ella es tu novia? -Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa pícara-.

-Si -Admitió el albino-.

-¿E-Estas saliendo con Mabel? -El hombre abrió los ojos como platos-.

-Tranquilo papá, ya no nos hará daño ¡Hasta mañana a todos! -Gritó el albino mientras atravesaba la puerta principal-.

-Hasta mañana amado mío -Se despidió la castaña- Hasta mañana -Susurró en un tono perverso-.

La noche ya había caído, la rubia y el castaño se habían quedado a dormir en la cabaña, Ford se encontraba durmiendo en el sótano y Stan en el sillón de la sala o eso pensaba la castaña que se encontraba en la oficina abriendo la caja fuerte hasta que la luz de la habitación se encendió, Stan estaba parado frente a la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que haces calabaza? -Le preguntó Stan con severidad-.

-Llevando a cabo mi verdadero plan -Sonrió con malicia-.

Un aura misteriosa empujo a Stan hacia adelante y la puerta se cerró con seguro detrás de él.

-¿C-Cómo hiciste eso? La chica Northwest destruyó tu gema -Dijo nervioso-.

-Aún tengo un as bajo la manga -Sacó una gema con forma de rombo color púrpura atada a una fina cadena de plata de su bolsillo-.

-¿D-De dónde sacaste eso? -Stan estaba paralizado-.

-Lo encontré -Sonrió- y ahora para asegurarme de que no hables -Envolvió al mayor en un aura violeta y sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo-.

-Niña detente, no olvides quien te sacó del infierno en el que vivías -Sonrió nervioso el mayor-.

-¿Acaso bromeas? Solo me sacaste de ahí para que hiciera lo que tu no pudiste en años, el infierno no se compara con ser una estúpida marioneta, pero ahora voy a cortar los hilos que me limitan -Cortó el cuello del mayor-.

La castaña veía como la sangre bajaba desde el cuello hasta los pies del mayor y se extendía por todo el suelo de la habitación tiñéndolo de un rojo carmesí.

-Ahora a seguir con lo que estaba -Siguió girando el candado de la caja fuerte-.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado no olviden mandarme el review de que les pareció.**


	21. Chapter 21: Raromagedón

_Respondiendo preguntas :D_

 _Anónimo: Tendrás que esperar para averiguarlo, si, doble si, ya sabes lo que dicen_ ;)

 **Capitulo 21: Raromagedón**

Ya era de mañana, el castaño estaba recién despertando, un as de luz le llegaba justo a la cara lo que le dificultaba su vista, la rubia se encontraba en la cama de enfrente, su cabello suelto caía por su mejilla y brazo, el castaño giró la cabeza para admirar el inocente rostro de la joven y luego se levantó de la cama y fue a la de la rubia sentándose a la orilla, despejó el cabello del rostro de ella y esta comenzó a despertar. Posó su mano en una de las del castaño.

-Buenos días -Dijo la rubia intentando ponerse de pié mientras se frotaba el ojo con la otra mano y sonreía-.

-Buenos días -El castaño le brindó una sonrisa cálida seguida de un beso en la frente de la rubia-.

-¿A que se debe eso? -Levantó la ceja y mostró una sonrisa coqueta-.

-¿Acaso no puedo besar a la chica más linda del mundo? -Comenzó a acercarse a la rubia-.

Los dos jóvenes se dieron un tierno beso, luego de unos segundos se separaron.

-Bajaré por algo de comer ¿Quieres algo? -La rubia se puso de pié y se ató el cabello en una coleta con el moño que tenía en la muñeca-.

-No por el momento, gracias -Se paró al mismo tiempo-.

El castaño se puso a hacer la cama pensando en que todo sería normal a partir de ese momento, ya no habría rivalidad, ya no tendría que luchar contra su gemela, pero estaba equivocado, no se esperaría lo que estaba por pasar.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -Los desgarradores gritos de la rubia captaron la atención del castaño el cual fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la rubia-.

El castaño encontró a la joven rubia sentada a un lado de la escalera, estaba en estado de shock.

-¡Paz! ¿¡Qué es lo que te sucede!? -El castaño se agachó a la altura de la rubia preocupado-.

-T-Tu... Tu -Intentaba indicar con el dedo indice hacia el pasillo-.

-¿¡Qué cosa!? -Preguntó alarmado-.

\- ¡TU TÍO! -Apuntó cerrando los ojos mientras pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos-.

El castaño alzó la vista y vio la sangre esparcida por todo el pasillo que terminaba en un cuerpo con un corte en el cuello completamente ensangrentado y con los ojos en blanco, ya completamente pálido y rígido, era Stanley, el castaño estaba en igual estado que la rubia.

-T-Tí-Tío Stan -El castaño derramó una lágrima-.

Aunque el castaño tuvo problemas con el anciano en el fondo sabía que su tío no era una mala persona, el solo quería recuperar a su hermano a toda costa.

-¿Q-Quién podría hacer algo así? -La rubia tapaba la boca debido al espanto-.

-Creo saberlo, sabía que no se podía confiar en ella, Paz.. -Se puso de pié y llamó la atención de la rubia-.

-¿S-Si? -Alzó la cabeza para ver al castaño-.

-Ve a la oficina y ve si la caja fuerte está abierta -La miró por el rabillo del ojo-.

-Pe-Pero -Tartamudeaba aún saliendo de su estado de shock-.

-¡Hazlo! -Salió corriendo hacia el sótano- ¡Tío Ford!

El castaño en el fondo pensaba "Lo sabía, ella siempre será la misma... ¡Mierda! nunca debí creer que ella cambiaría, todo fue un maldito truco, ella tenía razón, es peor que nuestros padres" El castaño bajó las escaleras con prisa y entró al elevador agitado, en cuanto llegó al último piso entró desesperado al laboratorio. Ford se encontraba durmiendo.

-¡Tío Ford! ¡Tío Ford! ¡Despierta! -El castaño agarró al anciano de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo-.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó el mayor frotándose los ojos-.

-Tío Ford... El tío Stan está... está... muerto -Apretó los puños-.

-¿De que hablas? -Sonrió con nerviosismo que poco a poco se iba transformando en una expresión de dolor-.

-Está muerto, tiene un corte en el cuello -Unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas-.

-No puede ser ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? -El anciano se levantó de la silla muy exaltado sujetando los hombros del castaño con fuerza-.

-Estoy casi seguro que fue Mabel, pero no estoy seguro de la razón, probablemente sea por la ruptura -Desvió la mirada-.

-¡Dipper! -La rubia sale corriendo desde el ascensor-.

-¿Y bien? -Pregunta el castaño-.

La rubia intentaba controlar la respiración.

-La caja fuerte... estaba abierta y no está... la ruptura, Mabel... no esta por... ningún lado -Dijo la rubia entrecortado-.

-Me lo temía -Dijo el castaño cabizbajo-.

-¿Por qué ella le haría algo así a Stanley? ¿Por qué robaría la ruptura sabiendo lo peligrosa que es? -Preguntó el mayor-.

-Mabel a perdido el juicio, bueno, en realidad lo perdió hace mucho tiempo, esta completamente fuera de si, fue cegada por la locura y la necesidad de poder, debemos encontrarla cuanto antes para que no siga haciendo más daño -Apretó los puños-.

-Podemos llevar al Sr. Gleeful donde Axolotl, el podrá traerlo de vuelta ¿No es verdad? -Sonrió la rubia con nerviosismo-.

-Quizás, anoche estuve trabajando en unos sustitutos de almas, quizás pueda intercambiarlos con el alma de Stanley, vale la pena intentarlo -Dijo el mayor buscando los sustitutos en el escritorio-.

Los sustitutos de almas eran unos pequeños frascos de vidrio que contenían un espeso vapor amarillo que brillaba con intensidad.

Los tres subieron con prisa al primer piso y fueron hasta el cuerpo, los dos más jóvenes no tenían asombro al ver el cuerpo ya que todo el miedo y el shock se desvaneció después de ver el cuerpo por primera vez, en cambio el anciano no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Sigo sin creer que ella le haya hecho esto a alguien de su propia familia -Ford se acercó al cuerpo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas-.

-A ella no le importa si es de la familia, tampoco es que seamos la mejor familia del mundo, solo le interesa conseguir su objetivo -Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño-.

-Debemos darnos prisa, debemos recuperar el alma del señor Gleeful antes de que Mabel empiece con su plan -Interrumpió la rubia alarmada-.

-Bien -El anciano sacó un marcador de su abrigo-.

Comenzó a dibujar un circulo alrededor de Stan y siguió haciendo trazos hasta obtener el portal a la dimensión 42, hicieron el conjuro que los tele transportaría pero algo sucedió, o mejor dicho nada, seguían ahí sin obtener resultado.

-¿Qué demonios? -El castaño frunció el ceño sin entender lo que pasaba-.

-Esperen -La rubia se agachó a la altura del cuerpo- el señor Gleeful tiene un collar alrededor del cuello que no tenía ayer -Iba a sacárselo-.

Al percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer la rubia el anciano gritó.

-¡No toques eso! -Intentó pararla-.

-¡Ahhhhh! -La rubia recibió una descarga, soltó el collar y quedo tirada en el suelo semiconsciente-.

-¡Paz! -Tomó a la rubia en brazos- ¡Paz! ¡Paz! ¡RESPONDE PAZ!

-Dipper... -Sonrió- estoy bien.

-Paz -La abrazó-.

-¿Qué fue eso? -Preguntó la rubia mirando a Ford-.

-Una gema de la dimensión 41, una gema tan poderosa que es capaz de anular toda la magia o energía sobrenatural que afecte a su portador dos metros a la redonda, tampoco puede ser retirada de su portador a menos que lo haga el mismo o la persona que se lo colocó, si otra persona lo hace recibirá una descarga -Explicó el mayor-.

-¿Pero como ella tuvo acceso a esa cosa? -Preguntó el castaño levantando una ceja-.

-No lo se, ni siquiera yo contaba con la entrada a esa dimensión, solo oí rumores de su existencia -Aclaró el mayor-.

-¿No hay forma de quitarle el collar? -La rubia frunció el ceño preocupada-.

-Lamento que no, ya no importa, cuando todo se resuelva le daremos una sepultura digna, ahora hay que enfocarnos en Mabel, será mejor estar preparados -Ford se dirigió al sótano seguido por los jóvenes-.

-¿Qué hay de Gideon y su familia? Mabel puede ir al departamento de Soos en cualquier momento -La rubia estaba muy nerviosa-.

-No me preocuparía por ahora -Aclaró el castaño- piénsalo, Mabel no va a hacer nada que haga que Gideon termine con ella, Gideon aún está batallando con su otra personalidad mientras la tercera mantiene el control, Mabel esperará hasta que su plan sea ejecutable para ver a Gideon, no está tan loca como para dañar a la familia de la única persona que la quiere -Mostró una leve sonrisa-.

-Debe haber alguna forma de parar con todo esto -La rubia estaba preocupada por el albino- Mabel solo necesita sentirse querida eso es todo.

-Te equivocas, tu misma ayer querías golpearla porque nos controló, nadie puede quererla, no así. Gideon solo lo hace porque ella controla parte de su ser, desearía que las cosas no sean así pero ya no se puede hacer nada, pasó a la siguiente etapa, matar con sus propias manos, es la primera vez que lo hace y lo peor es que lo hizo con la persona que nos sacó de el infierno en el que vivíamos, da igual si solo lo hizo por conveniencia para que lo ayudáramos con todo esto del portal, en el fondo era un buen tío. Mabel se volvió como nuestros padres incluso peor, creo que Gideon ayuda a mantener la casi nula cordura que tiene -Lanzó un profundo suspiro-.

Los tres llegaron al laboratorio.

-Bien muchacos, jamás creí llegar a usar esto ¿Recuerdan el arma que cargaba ayer? -Preguntó el anciano-.

-Si -Respondieron al unísono-.

-Es un arma capaz de aniquilar cualquier amenaza, estuve trabajando en ella durante toda mi estancia dentro de ese portal, solo puede ser usada una vez -El anciano cargó el arma que emitió un brillo color azul-.

-¿Aniquilar? -Las pupilas de la rubia se contrajeron-.

-Si ella llega a romper la ruptura no tendremos otra opción -Se lamentó el anciano-.

-Si es lo que hay que hacer no podemos oponernos -Dijo al castaño lamentándose en el interior-.

-Dipper ¿No te afecta que ella muera? -La rubia miró al castaño con ternura-.

-Ya te lo dije Paz, ya no la considero mi hermana, cambiar sus pensamientos será imposible, tal vez hace 6 años me habría importado -Se cruzó de brazos mientras su rostro se volvía melancólico-.

-Gideon... -Dijo la rubia-.

-¿Qué pasa con él? -El castaño levantó una ceja-.

-Mabel no le hará daño, el puede convencerla. Así nadie más resultará herido -Sonreía esperanzada-.

-No es mala idea -Dijo el anciano-.

-Tío Ford -El castaño vio al anciano con asombro ante tal respuesta-.

-Vamos Dipper, vale la pena intentarlo -Le sonrió la rubia a modo de súplica-.

-Ahh -Suspiró el castaño rendido- pero de todas formas llevemos el arma por si algo llega a pasar.

-Esta bien -Dijo la rubia-.

Los 3 subieron hasta el primer piso y salieron de la caballa apresuradamente y corrieron por las calles del pueblo hasta llegar al departamento, la rubia tocó rápidamente la puerta.

-Hola Paz -Abrió el hombre robusto-.

-¡Soos! ¿¡Dónde está Gideon!? ¡Es una emergencia! -Dijo la rubia aceleradamente-.

-No lo se, seguramente en la cabaña, el señor Gleeful vino temprano junto con un camión de mudanzas y se fueron -Aclaró el robusto-.

-Pero eso es imposible porque mi hermano esta... -El anciano no pudo terminar la oración-.

-Mabel -Interrumpió el castaño entre dientes-.

-¿Acaso pasó algo? -Preguntó el robusto-.

-No, gracias de todas formas Soos -Agradeció la rubia fingiendo una sonrisa-.

-Bueno, adiós chicos, tengo que ordenar todo, Melody llegará mañana -El robusto cerró la puerta-.

-¿¡Qué hacemos ahora!? -Pregunto la rubia con pánico a los otros dos-.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Mabel, me equivoqué al pensar que no le haría daño a Gideon o a su familia, ahora si estoy seguro de que perdió todo el juicio -Aclaró el castaño-.

-¿Pero donde los pudo haber llevado? -Preguntó el anciano adquiriendo una pose pensativa-.

-Solo hay dos posibilidades -El castaño se cruzó de brazos- primero, la mansión y segundo, la tienda de la telepatía.

-Vamos primero a la tienda -Propuso la rubia- está solo a un par de calles.

Los tres se dirigieron a la tienda, al llegar había algo diferente, los dos jóvenes lo notaron de inmediato, la tienda tenía una esencia oscura, entraron dudosos, todo estaba oscuro pero luego una luz se encendió sobre ellos y seguidamente una por una se fueron encendiendo hasta hacer un camino hasta el escenario, finalmente se prendió la luz sobre el escenario mostrando a los tres, al albino y su familia, los tres atados a una silla y amordazados.

-¡Mmmm! -Los tres atados hicieron el intento de gritar-.

-¡Gideon! ¡Señor y señora Pines! -La rubia iba a correr a ayudar a su amigo y su familia pero una voz la interrumpió-.

-Si te acercas me aseguraré de que ninguno salga con vida y felicitaciones -La castaña comenzó a aplaudir, mientras salía desde las sombras, llevaba un bolso color azul- a decir verdad jamás creí que llegarían aquí a la primera, pude verlos a través de la esfera de ahí -Señaló la esfera de cristal- y yo que pensaba que era una cosa inútil.

-Mabel libéralos y danos la ruptura -Exigió el castaño en tono amenazante-.

-Sabes las consecuencias que traerá esa cosa si llega a romperse -Frunció el ceño el anciano-.

-Dejemos todo esto a un lado, Mabel tu eres mejor que esto, suelta a Gideon y a su familia y quítale el collar al señor Gleeful -Le dijo la rubia-.

-¿¡En serio creen que voy a renunciar a todo lo que he trabajado!? -Sonrió sarcásticamente y después lanzó una risa estruendosa- Este mundo será mío y no hay nada que puedan hacer, yo gobernaré y Gideon será mi rey.

-Mmmm -El albino intentó hablar-.

-¿Qué dices amor? -La castaña le desató el pañuelo de su boca-.

-Pacifica tiene razón, eres mejor que esto, Mabel olvídate de todo con respecto a dominar el mundo, ya te dije que no quiero ser tu rey, libéranos y deja todo atrás, devuelve les la ruptura -El albino la miró fríamente-.

-Pe-Pe-Pero Gideon piénsalo, todo será posible -Sonrió nerviosa-.

-Dales la ruptura -Exigió el albino-.

-Bien -Respondió la castaña malhumorada para luego sacar la ruptura de su bolso- Si tanto quieres esta cosa ¡ATRAPENLA! -Lanzó la ruptura al aire-.

Ninguno de los tres alcanzó a atraparla y el cristal se rompió en miles de pedazos al tocar el suelo, un as de luz muy brillante salió desde la ruptura hasta el cielo rompiendo el techo de la tienda y una grieta en forma de X se abrió haciendo paso a la otra dimensión, el cielo se tiñó de naranja mientras se oían los gritos de la gente del pueblo.

-¡Mabel! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer!? -Gritó el castaño-.

-Claro que si, abrí una puerta de posibilidades para el mundo y no dejaré que me detengan -Sonrió con malicia- ¡BIENVENIDOS A MI RAROMAGEDÓN!

-Lo siento, no me dejas alternativa -El anciano apuntó con el arma a la castaña-.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso vejestorio? -Sacó la gema púrpura en forma de rombo de su bolsillo-.

El arma fue arrancada de los brazos del anciano y fue partida a la mitad en el aire.

-¿De donde sacaste eso? -Preguntó el anciano-.

-Agh, Stan hizo la misma pregunta, fueron unas de sus últimas palabras -Sonrió- digamos que no eres el único que sabe como hacer portales inter dimensionales por medio de pentagramas, he estudiado mucho la artes oscuras ¿Cómo creen que me hice pasar por Stanley para traer a mi rey y a su familia hasta aquí?

-¡Estás yendo demasiado lejos, estas loca! -Gritó la rubia molesta-.

-Dime algo que no sepa, me encanta ser así, no dudas de nada, eres impulsado por un deseo incontrolable, los sentimientos se mezclan de una forma gratificante, te sientes libre a cada momento, estar loca es fantástico y ahora con el Raromagedón todos sabrán lo gratificante que es.

-Nunca seremos como tu -El castaño la miró con frialdad-.

-Bien -Entrecerró los ojos la castaña- si no están de mi lado -Los tres fueron envueltos en una luz púrpura y comenzaron a levitar y a ser ahorcados por una misteriosa fuerza- me aseguraré de que no estén de ninguno.

-¡Espera! -Gritó el albino y la castaña dejó de ahorcar a los jóvenes y al anciano- Seré tu rey.

-Gideon, no -Le dijo la rubia débilmente-.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -Sonrió la castaña dejando caer a el anciano y a los jóvenes-.

-Si, pero la única condición es que dejes a mis amigos, a tu tío y a mis padres ir -Miró a la castaña fríamente, sus dos ojos habían vuelto a su color original-.

-Bien -Chasqueó los dedos y las ataduras del albino y sus padres desaparecieron- tienen un minuto para salir de aquí antes de que me arrepienta.

-Mamá, papá, salgan de aquí y busquen un refugio, yo estaré bien.

-Pero Gideon -Su madre lo miró con ternura-.

-Marie, Gideon sabe lo que hace tenemos que confiar en él -El hombre la tocó el hombro-.

-Buddy... -Miró a su esposo con la misma ternura con la que miró a su hijo, volvió a ver al albino- Gideon, cuídate.

-Lo mismo digo -Se despidió el albino-.

-Paz vámonos -El castaño tomó a la rubia de la muñeca- pensaremos en otra forma de detenerla-.

-Si -Miró por última vez al albino y movió la boca intentando decir "Buena suerte"

El albino hizo lo mismo diciendo "Ustedes también, la necesitarán"

Los cinco salieron del lugar dejando solos a la castaña y al albino.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden mandarme un review de que les pareció ;)**


	22. Chapter 22: El fin de todo

_**Estoy de vuelta, perdón por tardar tanto (Demasiado) , no tuve mucho tiempo y tuve un ligero bloqueo de escritora. Esté es el capítulo final y el más largo de todos.**_

 _ **Respondiendo preguntas :D**_  
 _ **Anónimo: Will anda por ahí.**_  
 _ **Camilusss: Nop, no es la misma gema.**_

 **Capítulo 22: El fin de todo**

-Hola querido pueblo de Gravity Falls, ya muchos, por no decir todos, me conocen, soy Mabel Gleeful pero pueden llamarme su ama y señora por toda la eternidad. Y el es mi dulce y amado terrón de azúcar ¡Su nuevo rey! ¡Gideon Pines! -Se presentó la castaña flotando por los cielos con su gema color púrpura alrededor del cuello y haciendo flotar a su vez al albino-.  
-¿C-Como has podido hacerle esto al pueblo? -Preguntó un hombre alto y con bigote-.  
-Buena pregunta alcalde Tyler, se la responderé con mucho gusto... ¡Porque a mi me place! -Sonrió endemoniadamente y levantó en el aire al alcalde para luego comenzar a ahogarlo-.  
-¡Mabel! Quedamos en que no matarías personas -Dijo el albino tomando con fuerza la muñeca de la castaña para que se detuviera-.  
-Pff... bien -Respondió de mala gana dejando caer al alcalde al piso- ¡En ese caso saluden a mis nuevos esclavos!  
10 demonios algo asustados salieron del portal incluido el demonio azul de un solo ojo.  
-Will, con que ahí estabas zoquete -Le regañó la castaña-.  
-En cuanto fui liberado por el otro pentagrama regresé a mi dimensión ya que no habían cadenas que me mantuvieran aquí -La personalidad del demonio era algo diferente, se veía más serio, casi nada temeroso-.  
-Eso lo explica todo, pero lamento decirte que volverás a servirme -Se sentó en medio del aire-.  
-¡No! Finalmente después de dos años soy libre, no dejaré que vuelvas a encadenarme -Gritó el demonio muy agitado-.  
-¿¡Acaso crees que te lo pregunté!?-Formó unas cadenas púrpuras de energía que sujetaron a 9 de los 10 demonios ya que el demonio azul logró escapar- ¡Diablos! ¡Maldito demonio llorón! ¡Sus vidas ahora son mías, no hay donde correr!  
-¡Encontraré a alguien que sea capaz de detenerte! -Le dijo el demonio azul a la castaña-.  
-No huirás de aquí con vida -Anunció la castaña en un tono frío y calculador- ¡Demonios atáquenlo! -Le ordenó a los 9 seres que tenía a su merced-.  
-Pero no podemos, el es Will, es uno de nosotros -Habló un demonio con un cerrojo en el rostro-.  
-No me interesa que sea uno de ustedes, ahora me pertenecen, por lo tanto, harán lo que yo les diga -Sus ojos comenzaron a resplandecer volviéndose color púrpura en vez de ese color tan celeste como el cielo-.  
La castaña comenzó a recitar un conjuro, los demonios fueron envueltos en un brillo púrpura, ahora sus mentes estaban siendo controladas por la castaña la cual había perdido por completo la razón, ahora era peor que un demonio.  
-¡A él! -Apuntó al demonio azul que intentaba escapar-.  
-Como ordenes ama Mabel -Dijeron todos al unísono mientras aumentaban de tamaño he iban a atacar al demonio azul-.  
-Kyptos, Pyronica, Bola Ocho, chicos reaccionen -Pedía el demonio con el ojo derramando lágrimas-.  
-Estamos perfectamente conscientes de lo que hacemos -Sonrío la que parecía ser la única demonio del grupo-.  
-Lo siento chicos -Se dio media vuelta y cerrando su ojo para contener las lágrimas les apunto con el dedo meñique del cual se desprendió una intensa luz y posteriormente un rayo que atacó a los 9 demonios-.  
El rayo lanzado por el demonio no mató a los otros 9 pero sirvió para dejarlos inconscientes cayendo al piso, esto sirvió le sirvió para distraer a la castaña y poder escapar.  
-Maldita sea es que tengo que hacer todo yo -La castaña se preparaba para avanzar pero el albino le detuvo el paso-.  
-No vale la pena Mabel, el no puede detenerte -Sonrió sarcásticamente-.  
-Si tienes razón, me prometes que no vas a huir como ese cobarde -Arqueó ambas cejas y sonrió tiernamente-.  
-Te lo prometí mi reina -El albino besó la mano de la castaña-.  
-¡Aw Gideon por eso te amo tanto! -Tomó al albino del cuello de su chaqueta y lo acercó a ella para plantarle un beso en los labios-.  
-Mabel, ¿Por qué? -El albino sentía como su otra personalidad volvía, la castaña ocupó nuevamente el hechizo. Los ojos del albino habían vuelto a ser azul oscuro-.  
-Por seguridad, no volverás a dejarme sola para irte a aliar con el zopenco de mi hermano y su oxigenada rubia. -Le arregló el cuello de la chaqueta- Con este hechizo siempre estarás a mi lado ¿Cierto?  
-Si mi reina, por toda la eternidad -Juró el albino-.

Mientras tanto, en el único lugar en el que pudieron hallar refugio, la rubia, el castaño, el tío abuelo de este y los padres del albino, se encontraban frente al fuego dentro de la cabaña, el cadáver de Stanley se encontraba dentro de una habitación. Habían logrado formar un escudo alrededor del lugar con un hechizo y cabello de unicornio que tenían guardado.

-Tenemos que idear un plan, no podemos dejar las cosas así como están -Hablo la rubia apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del castaño-.  
-¿Cómo que? La única arma que podía detenerla fue partida a la mitad -Dijo el castaño cabizbajo-.  
-Pero no podemos dejar las cosas como están, la gente del pueblo está afuera, mis padres -Deja caer una lagrima por su mejilla.  
-No pienses en ello Paz, ellos estarán bien -Le limpia la mejilla-.  
-Mi sobrino tiene razón, tu amigo no permitirá que Mabel les haga daño -Accidentalmente pasa a pulsar el botón del control remoto y la televisión se enciende-.

La televisión era una noticia en vivo y en directo.

-Soy Toby Decidido transmitiendo en vivo desde la Pentragramide, donde la nueva líder Mabel Gleeful y el nuevo líder Gideon Pines mantienen los cuerpos de las personas convertidas en estatuas para formar una estatua gigante de ellos mismos, se les recomienda cambiar de canal si no quieren ver los rostros llenos de agonía y desesperación de sus amigos y familiares -Se muestra una imagen de los padres de la rubia lo cual hace que esta quede paralizada. Una luz roja envuelve al periodista- Soy Toby Decidido y estoy siendo convertido en una estatua por un ojo-ciélago -Su cuerpo queda inmóvil-.  
-Vaya vaya -El albino aparece aplaudiendo ante la cámara- quien diría que la señal de televisión aún funciona. A todos los que se oponen a nuestro poder escuchen, vamos a encontrarlos y tendrán un futuro aún peor que los que conforman nuestra estatua, eso es lo que se ganan por no someterse, adiós -Sonríe antes de que se corte la señal-.  
-¡Ese no es mi hijo! ¡Gideon no diría esas cosas! -Dijo la mujer con desesperación-.  
-Lo se cariño, Mabel le debe haber hecho algo -La tranquilizó el hombre-.  
-Lo más probable es que haya usado un hechizo de amor eterno -Agregó el anciano-.  
-Conociéndola no lo dudo -Dijo el castaño entre dientes-.  
-¡Mis padres! ¡Tengo que ir a ayudarlos! -Gritó la rubia poniéndose rápidamente de pie mientras cientos de lágrimas corrían por su rostro-.  
-Paz -El castaño la detuvo- no puedes ir.  
-Pero Dipper, son mis padres, están en peligro, tengo que ayudarlos -Frunció el ceño-.  
-Lo se y lo haremos, pero no podemos enfrentarlos solos, nos capturarían con facilidad, tenemos que idear un plan -Apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia-.  
La rubia asintió y se secó las lágrimas.  
Fueron sorprendidos por los golpes de la puerta principal.  
-Quédense aquí -Dijo el hombre quien se puso de pie-.  
-Yo también voy -Dijo el anciano-.  
Los golpes mostraban absoluta desesperación.  
-A la una -El anciano puso sus manos en la perilla- a las dos -Se puso en posición, el hombre hizo lo mismo- ¡Tres! -Abrió la puerta-.  
-¡No ataquen! Por favor -Una asiática con el cabello alborotado, la ropa desgarrada y con graves heridas pedía piedad-.  
-Solo necesitamos refugio -Suplico una chica robusta de voz grave igual de moribunda que su acompañante-.  
-¿Candy, Grenda? -La rubia se asomó extrañada acompañada del castaño-.  
-¡Dippy! -La asiática al ver al castaño, como si estuviese completamente sana, se fue corriendo a sus brazos-.  
-Candy quítate -La apartó-.  
-Lo siento la emoción, me alegra que estés bien, después de lo que Mabel a hecho y... -Notó que él y la rubia estaban tomados de las manos - Oh, veo que... Bueno em... Me alegra que estés con alguien y... -Retrocedió incómoda ante la situación-.  
-¿Qué les paso? -Preguntó el anciano-.  
-Bueno señor Gleeful... No espere ¿En verdad es usted o un pariente? Luce ligeramente diferete -La robusta lo miró de reojo-.  
-Soy su hermano, él ya no está con nosotros -Dijo cabizbajo-.  
-Oh... siento oír eso... Mejor continúo, fuimos donde Mabel, pensamos que al ser sus amigas tendríamos alguna clase de trato especial o algo, pero no, nos despreció como si fuésemos basura, nos dijo que nosotras solo éramos un mísero grano de arena y que si no nos íbamos rápido del lugar nos convertiría en estatuas como al resto -Terminó de decir la robusta-.  
-Anduvimos deambulando por las calles del pueblo, huyendo de ojo-ciélagos e intentando buscar refugio, luego encontramos la cabaña y bueno... Aquí -Añadió la asiática-.  
-Es bueno que estén a salvo -Dijo la rubia-.  
-¿L-Lo dices enserio? ¿Después de lo imposible que hicimos tu vida y molestándote como Mabel? -Preguntó la asiática-.  
-No hay que quedarse estancado en el pasado, debemos unirnos y encontrar una forma de derrotar a Mabel, pero primero tenemos que curar sus heridas, iré por el botiquín -Dijo la rubia en dirección al baño-.  
Nuevamente tocaron la puerta, el hombre la abrió.  
-¡Chicos! -La pelirroja entró corriendo acompañada del robusto y con un hacha en mano- que bueno que estén a salvo, pensé que los habían capturado al igual como lo hicieron con mi familia.  
-¡Wendy, Soos! -La rubia dejó el botiquín sobre la mesa y fue a abrazar a sus amigos-.  
-Me alegra verte Paz -Dijo la pelirroja-.  
-También yo -Dijo el robusto.  
-A mi también me alegra que se encuentren bien ¿Dónde estaban cuando todo ocurrió? -Preguntó la rubia-.  
-Yo estaba tocando con mi banda en el garaje de Thompson cuando escuché los gritos provenientes del exterior, cuando me di cuenta de lo que sucedía fui corriendo a casa... pero ya era tarde -La pelirroja agachó la cabeza-.  
-Yo fui a buscar a Melody a la estación de autobuses porque su viaje se adelantó un día, cuando íbamos caminando por la acera se llevaron a Melody, intenté salvarla pero fue imposible, luego encontré a Wendy y corrimos hasta aquí -Dijo el robusto que llevaba un bate en la mano- ¿Qué hay de ustedes?  
-Estuvimos en el lugar donde este caos comenzó, Gideon se sacrificó para salvarnos a todos y como consecuencia Mabel le hizo un hechizo -Frunció el ceño apenada- ¡Necesitamos su ayuda! Juntos podremos derrotarlos.  
-Cuenta conmigo -Dijo la pelirroja-.  
-Y conmigo -Dijo el robusto-.  
-Genial, será mejor que pensemos en un buen plan mientras curo las heridas de Candy y Grenda -La rubia tomó nuevamente el botiquín.

Sentados alrededor del fuego los sobrevivientes discutían sobre el plan.  
-No creo que funcione -Dijo el castaño cruzándose se brazos-.  
-Yo si lo creo -Opinó la rubia mientras vendaba el brazo de la asiática-.  
-Es un buen plan, pero necesitamos de una gran energía para poder usarlo, tal vez el portal. El problema es que para conseguir lo que necesitamos tendremos que salir -El anciano se rascó la nuca-.  
-Es verdad, si no tenemos cuidado pueden capturarnos -Habló la mujer-.  
-Asumiremos el riesgo -Dijo con entusiasmo el robusto-.  
-Estoy dispuesta lo que sea con tal de golpear a esa castaña con todas mis ganas directo en su cara llena de maquillaje -La pelirroja golpeó su mano con su puño-.  
-Yo también -La robusta hizo la misma acción-.  
-Si mis cálculos son correctos lo tendríamos listo en una semana y media -La asiática hacía cálculos sobre una mesa con su mano libre-.  
-Estoy de acuerdo -Dijo el anciano haciendo cálculos con un marcador sobre el piso de madera-.  
-No tenemos una semana y media, no tenemos suficientes provisiones, como máximo para 6 días, al menos el agua y la electricidad funcionan -El castaño respiró hondo y exhaló-.  
-Vamos Dipper, hay que tener fe, hallaremos la solución -Sonrió la rubia-.  
-Espero que tengas razón -Desvió la mirada preocupado-.

En ese instante la perilla de la puerta principal se gira, todos voltean a ver. Un grupo de hombrecitos diminutos entran seguidos de varias criaturas y otros humanos a quienes invitaron a entrar.

-Uff -Un gnomo de cabello castaño se frotó la frente- vieron chicos les dije que encontraríamos un lugar para escondernos.  
-Shmebulock -Agregó otro gnomo-.  
-Tu lo has dicho Shmebulock -Afirmó el gnomo castaño-.  
-Me niego a estar aquí, miren -Apuntó a la rubia- Esa es la mocosa rubia que me colgó a un árbol.  
-¿Sigues molesto? -Preguntó la rubia- Solo fue porque atacaste a Gideon y para que nos ayudaras a encontrar la salida del bosque.  
-Pues tu "amiguito" -Hizo comillas con los dedos- Está controlando a todo el pueblo.  
-Lo se, pero no es su culpa -Le defendió la rubia-.  
-Ohh claro, es de la loca de los ojos púrpura -Rodó los ojos-.  
-¿Ojos Púrpura? Pero si sus ojos son... -La rubia no alcanzó a terminar la oración-.  
-¡Diablos es peor de lo que creí! -Interrumpió el anciano-.  
-¿Qué sucede tío? -Preguntó el castaño-.  
-Mabel no solo perdió el juicio, sino que también perdió su humanidad. Se está volviendo un demonio -Aclaró el anciano-.  
-¿U-Un demonio? ¿Así como Will? -Preguntó la rubia-.  
-Eso me temo, pero si todos los que estamos aquí reunidos y según los nuevos cálculos, el robot estará listo en dos días -Afirmó el anciano-.  
-Bien -El castaño se giró a las personas- ¿Todos ayudarán a construir el robot?  
-¡Si! -Asintieron todos.

Y así lo hicieron, día y noche trabajaron en la construcción del robot, con arduo esfuerzo todos los sobrevivientes ayudaron, algunos en el transcurso lamentablemente fueron capturados, pero no impidió que siguieran trabajando. En la noche del segundo día todo estaba terminado. Los sobrevivientes estaban sentados alrededor del fuego.

-Mañana todo terminará -Dijo la rubia con determinación-.  
-Si, la tiranía de Mabel llegará a su fin -El castaño miraba directo al fuego-.  
-Bien, será mejor ir a dormir, no podremos derrotarla si estamos cansados -Dijo el anciano-.  
-Ford tiene razón -El hombre se puso de pie-.  
-Bud, espérame -La mujer se levantó y fue a acompañar a su esposo-.

Todos dentro de la cabaña, criaturas y humanos se fueron a dormir.

Mientras tanto...

-Un momento por favor -La castaña hizo sonar una taza té con la cuchara-.  
-¡Silencio idiotas! -Gritó el albino al percatarse de que los demonios no prestaban atención-.  
-Gracias mi rey -Volvió a mirar a los demonios- Todo esto del caos infinito en el pueblo a sido muy divertido, pero es momento de expandirlo a través de todo el mundo -Con ayuda de su gema proyectó un holograma del planeta tierra-.  
-¡Exacto zopencos! ¡Ahora vayan y llenen de demencia este mundo! -Gritó el albino-.  
Los demonios obedecieron aquella orden y salieron volando fuera de Pentragrámide fuera de los límites del pueblo, pero sorpresivamente al llegar allí chocaron contra un campo de fuerza invisible y cayeron al piso.  
-¿¡QUÉ!? -Gritó la castaña con desesperación, comenzó a flotar hasta los límites del pueblo y tocó con la punta de su dedo indice el campo de fuerza- Mmm... Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí.  
-Creo que me rompí algo -Se quejó uno de los demonios tirado en el suelo-.  
-¡Supéralo! -Gritó la castaña sin verle la cara-.

...

La castaña se encontraba nuevamente dentro de su "castillo" flotando de un lado a otro mientras una nube negra hacía su aparición dentro del lugar.

-Alguien quiere decirme porque no podemos cruzar los limites de este ¡Horrendo pueblo! -Con su gema hizo levitar a todos los demonios y luego los arrojó contra las paredes-.  
-Tengo una idea, -Interrumpió el albino- creo saber de alguien con el conocimiento necesario para romper esta barrer que nos tiene atrapados -Sonrió victorioso-.  
-¿Ah si? Dímelo rey mío -Se lanzó a los brazos del albino-.  
-Tendrás que hacer una visita a los sueños de tu tío -Rió con disimulo-.  
-Ya veo a lo que quieres llegar, es un buen plan amado mío-.

Mientras tanto el anciano se encontraba batallando en sus sueños contra el cargo de consciencia.  
-Maldición, Stanley murió por culpa mía, de no haber escrito los diarios o haber construido ese portal nada hubiese pasado, debí haberle hecho caso cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero ahora ¡Ahora está muerto! -Gritó mientras caía al suelo y golpeaba sus puños contra este una y otra vez mientras innumerables lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos- Ahora esa niña que por desgracia porta mi apellido se está saliendo con la suya-.  
-¡Stanford! -Gritó una voz reconocible-.  
-¿¡S-Stanley!? -Alzó la cabeza para buscar a su hermano, ahí estaba, a unos cuantos metros de él- ¡Stanley! -Se paró rápidamente y corrió a abrazarlo-.  
-¡Ford! -Extendió sus brazos para recibirlo- Eres un tonto- Sonrió.  
-¿Qué? -Preguntó sorprendido y desconcertado-.  
-¿Enserio? No te reconozco, creí que serías más inteligente. ¿Abrazar a un Stan falso para no sentirte culpable por su muerte? Ridículo -Rió a carcajadas-.  
-¿Tu eres...? -Retrocedió-.  
-En efecto -Tomó la forma de la castaña- Un gusto verte otra vez tío Ford ¿Me extrañaste?  
-Maldita niña ¿Cómo fue que entraste a mis sueños? -Frunció el ceño- Solo los demonios pueden hacerlo, pero claro con ese poder tuyo ya puedo considerarte una.  
-Es interesante lo que dices sabes -Un sillón individual apareció y ella se sentó en el, seguidamente hizo aparecer una taza se té- la gema que poseo me permite entrar en los sueños de las personas, al igual que un demonio, pero por alguna razón no puedo ingresar a los recuerdos. Además, ese campo de fuerza que pusiste alrededor de la cabaña me impide ir a visitarte personalmente.  
-¿Y para que quieres entrar en mis recuerdos? -Preguntó sin perder su semblante serio-.  
-Eso es a lo que venía -Proyectó un holograma de ella intentando salir del pueblo pero siendo detenida por el campo de fuerza- Como verás por alguna razón me es imposible traspasar las fronteras de este pueblo absurdo.  
-Increíble, la gran cantidad de anomalías generan una atracción magnética alrededor del pueblo -Adquirió una pose pensativa- Estudié ese fenómeno muchos años atrás.  
La castaña hizo desaparecer el holograma.  
-Y me imagino que sabes como destruirlo ¿No es así? -Preguntó la castaña con seriedad-.  
-Claro, es una simple ecuación, aunque no la recuerdo con exactitud ¡Pero aunque la recordara jamás te la diré pequeña demente! -Apuntó a la castaña-.  
-Oh ¿Enserio? Sabes -Se multiplicó haciendo que sus clones rodearan al anciano- estaba pensando en hacer un trato contigo querido tío Ford.  
-Nunca haría un trato contigo -Empujo a las clones y se fue alejando-.  
-Ni aunque pudieras devolverle la vida al tío Stan -Volvió a ser una sola castaña-.  
El anciano detuvo su caminar.  
-¿Q-Qué has dicho? -Se dio vuelta para mirar a la castaña-.  
-Yo removeré el collar de su cuello si tu me ayudas a eliminar el campo de fuerza que rodea a este pueblo ¿Qué dices? -Extendió su mano-.  
-He cometido muchos errores, no quiero que este sea otro de esos -Volvió a girarse para seguir su camino a través de los sueños-.  
-Vamos tío Fordsie, debe haber algo que te convenza, ¿No has deseado siempre ese poder que nunca tuviste ? -Se apareció frente al anciano-.  
-Yo no soy como tú, yo no dejé que el poder me cegara -La miró con odio y frustración-.  
-No es verdad, tu y yo nos parecemos, ambos deseábamos el poder, la única excepción es que tu hermano te alejó de él, un desperdicio total a mi parecer, en cambio yo, -Rió- no tengo un hermanito estúpido que me aleje de este increíble poder, está más ocupado con su oxigenada novia escondiéndose de mí ¡Puedo hacer todo lo que a mi me plazca y no hay nadie que me detenga! -Gritó a los cuatro vientos-.  
-Estas equivocada, nosotros lo haremos -Dijo el anciano con seriedad-.  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Con qué? ¿Con ese estúpido robot? ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que estaban construyendo esa chatarra inútil? -Soltó una risa sarcástica- Aún estas a tiempo de que este no sea otro de tus grandes fracasos, únete a mí, con ese dedo extra en cada mano que posees puedes formar perfectamente parte de mi ejercito de fenómenos ¿Qué dices tío Ford? ¿Te unirás a mi y me dejaras buscar en tu mente esa ecuación a cambio de traer a el tío Stan de vuelta y un poder ilimitado?  
-Yo... -El anciano comenzó a mirar hacia los lados indeciso-.  
La castaña tomó la forma de Stan.  
-Vamos hermano ¿No quieres verme otra vez? -Extendió su mano-.  
-Stanley... -Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla-.  
-¿Un apretón de 6 dedos? -Sonrió cálidamente la castaña con la apariencia de Stan.  
-Si -Dijo Ford sonriendo nostálgico-.  
Al estrechar sus manos una llama púrpura de desprendió de estas.  
-Me alegra oír eso -La castaña volvió a tomar su verdadera forma- estaré esperándote en la Pentragramide, allí sellaremos el trato oficialmente, lleva el cuerpo de Stan y destruye el sistema operativo del robot para que nadie se interponga en mis planes, un ojo-ciélago se encargará de llevarte hasta allá -Sonrió con malicia-.  
-Eres despreciable y lo sabes, pero acepto tus términos -Dijo de mala gana-.  
-Me alegra oír eso tío Ford, te veo luego -La castaña se desvaneció-.

El anciano despertó de golpe con la respiración acelerada, aún no podía entender como la castaña pudo haberlo persuadido con tal facilidad, esa joven que llevaba sangre humana pero una mente de demonio era peor que cualquier enemigo, pero si ella iba a quitarle el collar a su hermano y permitirle volver a la vida tras su injusta muerte no le quedaba de otra que dejarle entrar a su mente. Se levantó de la cama aclarando todos sus pensamientos y fue hasta el panel de control del robot, estando allí retiró la tapa y agarró un par de cables y con toda su rabia y frustración acumulada los arrancó de un solo tirón, luego de eso con su amplio conocimiento logró deshabilitar el portal el cual era la principal fuente de energía. Fue hasta la habitación en la que descansaba el cuerpo sin vida de su querido hermano y lo sujetó entre los brazos, salió sigilosamente de la cabaña y se paró frente a la puerta, un ojo-ciélago llegó al poco rato y los apuntó con su rayo, todo se nubló para Ford.  
...

-Bienvenido tío es un placer verte en persona otra vez -La voz de la castaña despertó a Ford quien había vuelto a la normalidad después de ser convertido en piedra-.  
-Desearía decir lo mismo -Dijo Ford depositando el cuerpo de Stan en el suelo- hagamos este maldito trato de una vez por todas.  
-Me agrada lo que escucho ¿Quién diría que el justo Stanford Gleeful dejaría que el mundo se convierta en cenizas? -Habló de forma sarcástica-.  
-Solo lo hago por Stanley, se que ellos hallarán la forma de detenerte sin mi -Apretó los puños con fuerza-.  
-Sueñas muy alto anciano, me sorprende que aún no te entre en la cabeza el que yo haya ganado -Extendió su mano derecha-.  
El anciano imitó la acción, extendió su mano y tomó la de la castaña, una llama color púrpura se extendió por todo el lugar llegando a cegar por unos instantes al anciano mas no a la castaña, cuyos ojos brillaban mientras una sonrisa endemoniada cual gato de Alicia inundaba su joven y malvado rostro.  
-Antes de entrar a mi mente debes quitarle el collar a Stanley y permitirme revivirlo, de lo contrario el trato se cancela -Aclaró el anciano-.  
-Como gustes -Se libró del agarre del anciano y se agachó para removerle el collar -Es todo tuyo, seis dedos-.  
Aquella mención de su símbolo en el zodiaco lo dejó pensativo, más aún viniendo de la castaña que lo había llamado tío hace unos instantes, pero para él ese detalle era el que menos importaba. Con un bolígrafo que llevaba consigo dibujó un circulo y los símbolos en su interior para obtener el portal que llevaba a la dimensión gobernada por el guardián de almas.  
-¿No irás? -Preguntó el anciano arqueando una ceja-.  
-¿Y dejar este lugar? Ni hablar, mi rey irá contigo, vigilará que no intentes ningún truco -Se movió a la derecha para dar paso al albino-.  
-Date prisa anciano, no tenemos todo el día -Dijo el albino mirando al anciano con frialdad-.  
-Aún no puedo creer que ella fue capaz de hacerte esto -Miró al albino con angustia-.  
El anciano comenzó a recitar el conjuro que abría el acceso a la dimensión 42, en poco tiempo él, el albino y el cuerpo de Stan se encontraban parados sobre una de las plataformas de aquella dimensión gobernada por el guardián de almas conocido como Axolotl.  
-Ya falta poco, quédate aquí y vigílalo -Le dijo al albino-.  
-¿Crees que soy idiota? Yo también voy, no me arriesgaré a que dibujes otra entrada a nuestra dimensión -Se cruzó de brazos-.  
-Bien, supongo que no tengo opción, ven, es por aquí -Comenzó a caminar-.  
Los dos siguieron subiendo las plataformas hasta llegar a la plataforma en la que se encontraba el ser.  
-Stanford Gleeful, hace años que no te veía por aquí, aunque se que estuviste por aquí hace uno o dos días ¿Vienes a aceptar mi oferta? -Preguntó el ser- ¿Y quien es el joven que viene contigo?  
-Gideon Pines, futuro gobernante de la dimensión 0 -Dijo con orgullo-.  
-La verdad venía a recuperar el alma de mi hermano, traje sustitutos de almas, 3 de ellos te deberían de bastar -Sacó los frascos de su chaqueta- aunque obtener su alma significaría el fin del mundo como lo conocemos.  
-No te reconozco Stanford, no eres la persona que alguna vez consideré para relevarme de mi puesto, esa persona que conocí no dejaría que el mundo se redujera a cenizas, más aún si el alma tirana que en algún momento gobernó de la dimensión X se encarga de ello -Comentó el ser-.  
Al oír esas palabras el anciano quedó paralizado.  
-¿A que se refiere? -El albino enarcó una ceja y miro de reojo al anciano-.  
-P-Pandora... -Fue lo único que pronunció-.  
-¿Que demonios quieres decir? Mi reina es la que está gobernando el maldito pueblo y luego lo hará con el resto del mundo -Sonrió-.  
-Te equivocas muchacho -Interrumpió el ser- aquella persona que amas no es más que una marioneta, dirigida por los hilos de Pandora-.  
-¿Quién es Pandora? -Frunció el ceño-.  
-Me imagino que conoces la caja de Pandora, una caja que albergó en su tiempo todos los males del mundo y que al momento de abrirse liberó el caos, esta alma es básicamente lo mismo, ahora que lo pienso no sé como no me di cuenta antes, Según la historia que oí mientras viajaba por dimensiones, Pandora era una joven de la dimensión X la cual tenía la misión de proteger una gema de gran poder en forma de rombo color púrpura atada a una cadena de plata capaz de provocar el caos, se le había encargado dicha responsabilidad por ser una joven humilde y pura, pero el poder de esa gema era tan poderoso que la fue corrompiendo poco a poco hasta que logró romper su mente por completo y así liberar el caos, dicen que su reinado terminó cuando dos almas con más poder que ella sumado a un profundo dolor en su alma permitió que su espíritu quedara dentro de la gema como un caos más. Mabel debió de conseguir esa gema y su alma se fusionó con la de Pandora, es por eso que sus ojos se tornaron de color púrpura -Dijo impactado-.  
-Eso es ridículo, si eso hubiese pasado mi reina me lo habría dicho -Sonrió nervioso-.  
-Cree lo que estimes mejor. -Le dijo ser al albino- Stanford, -Hizo aparecer el frasco con el alma de Stan- Llévatela, no te preocupes por los sustitutos de almas, considéralo un regalo de un viejo amigo. Solo te diré una cosa, que esta sea la última visita desde tu dimensión, ya ha sido suficiente romper el flujo de la vida dos veces en tan poco tiempo, sellaré las vías de acceso a esta dimensión.  
-Gracias, no volveremos a molestar -Sonrió- Vamos chico, hay que irnos.  
El albino no dijo palabra alguna y se fue siguiendo al mayor.

...

Ford abrió el frasco que contenía el alma y lo puso cerca del cuello de Stan, poco a poco la luz que se encontraba dentro del frasco se fue absorbiendo y el tejido de la piel se fue regenerando hasta que no quedaba rastro de la profunda herida, poco a poco Stan comenzó a respirar y a toser golpeándose el pecho con el puño derecho una y otra vez apoyándose en su antebrazo para ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué? -Volvió a toser- ¿Donde estoy? Creí que esa mal agradecida había acabado con mi vida.  
-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarle así a mi reina maldito anciano? -El albino tomó a Stan por el cuello de la camisa-.  
-Tranquilo chico -Ford apartó al albino de Stan para luego dirigirse a su hermano y abrazarlo- Stanley, bienvenido de vuelta -Comenzó a sollozar-.  
-Ford... -Stan correspondió al abrazo- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Es una larga historia, empezando porque el pueblo ha sucumbido ante el poder de nuestra sobrina, no falta mucho para que el mundo entero termine así. Ella me permitió traerte de vuelta -Ford omitió la parte del trato para no quedar como un egoísta al cederle con tanta facilidad la ecuación a la castaña a cambio de traer a su hermano de vuelta-.  
-¡Déjense de charlas vejestorios, mi reina no tiene todo el día! -Gritó el albino irritado-.  
-Será mejor hacerle caso, no tenemos el poder para detenerla -Dijo Ford-.  
-¿Qué hay de Dipper y la chica rubia? -Preguntó Stan-.  
-Están escondidos, tienen en sus manos una máquina que quizás pueda detenerla -Afirmó Ford- a ella y el alma que la poseyó.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Stan frunció el ceño-.  
-¡Solo son mentiras inventadas por este anciano! -Exclamó el albino furioso-.  
-¿Sigues sin creerlo? -Preguntó Ford-.  
-No creeré en nada de lo que ustedes digan para ponerme en contra de ella, ahora llévanos a nuestra dimensión -Dijo en un tono frío-.  
Ford hizo caso a la orden y los llevó de vuelta a la dimensión.

...

Hace media hora en otro lugar del pueblo...

-¡Todos despierten! -Gritó la rubia a todo pulmón mientras veía impactada el panel principal del robot-.  
La gente y criaturas se fueron acumulando alrededor de la rubia.  
-¿¡Qué pasa Paz!? -El castaño llegó a su lado-.  
-Todo termino -Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos-.  
El castaño se dio vuelta para percatarse de a lo que se refería la rubia.  
-Oh no -Exclamo- ¿Quién pudo hacerlo?  
-El mismo que ayudó a construirlo -El hombre llegó con una carta en manos-.  
-Señor Pines ¿Qué quiere decir? -Preguntó la rubia preocupada-.  
-Encontré esto en el cuarto en el que dormía tu tío, Gleeful -El hombre le hizo entrega de la carta al castaño-.  
-No es posible ¿Quiere decir que mi tío hizo todo esto? -Frunció el ceño-.  
-¿Por qué mejor no lo lees? -Sugirió el hombre-.  
El castaño prosiguió a leer en voz alta.

 _"De todas las cosas terribles que he hecho esta es la peor de todas, mi egoísmo a sido más fuerte y la habilidad que tenía para evitar el fin del mundo entero la he dejado en manos de esa maldita bruja. Me visitó en sueños, me prometió quitarle el collar a Stanley a cambio de que yo le diera la entrada a mi mente para librar su caos por todo el universo. Posiblemente me odien y no los culpo, arranqué los cables del panel de control y deshabilité el robot para ganar tiempo, sin embargo pueden repararlo, solo sigan las instrucciones que dejé sobre el escritorio, pero aún necesitan una gran cantidad de energía capaz de volver a habilitar el portal para que todo funcione. Arreglar el panel central no debe de tardar más de media hora, les deseo suerte_

 _Hasta pronto"_

-Eso es todo lo que pone -Dijo el castaño mirando hacia los que se encontraban a su alrededor- no he conocido muy bien a mi tío, pero se que quería mucho a su hermano y daría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para verlo otra vez, haremos lo que dice en la carta y derrotaremos a Mabel.  
-Aquí están los planos -Dijo la rubia apartando el resto de cosas que se encontraban en el escritorio- Wendy, Soos, tienen que conectar los cables verdes número 3, 8, 9 y 14 a los puertos rojos número 1, 6, 7 y 10 respectivamente, se encuentran en la esquina derecha del panel.  
-A la orden pequeña jefa -Bromeó la pelirroja mientras hacía lo que la rubia le indicaba junto con el robusto-.  
-Señor y señora Pines, hay 4 llaves en uno de los tableros, deben girarlos al mismo tiempo -La rubia señaló al lugar indicado-.  
-Oh, si claro -Dijo la mujer de sorpresa-.  
-Deben ser de este -Dijo el hombre removiendo la tapa de uno de los tableros-.  
-Candy, Grenda, tomen los planos y encárguense de lo demás. La mitad del grupo junto a Dipper y yo, hay que buscar una fuente de energía tan potente como para reparar el portal y que todo funcione -Concluyó de decir la rubia-.  
-¡Si! -Gritaron todos con seguridad-.  
-No sabía que supieses organizar tan bien a un grupo tan grande -Le dijo el castaño a la rubia rodeándola con el brazo-.  
-Se como animar fiestas, esto es casi lo mismo. ¿Tienes idea de donde podemos conseguir energía? -Le preguntó inquietada-.  
-Podríamos usar la energía del televisor o los electrodomésticos de la cocina... Pero no creo que sea suficiente -Dijo decepcionado-.  
-Ya veo, aunque reunamos toda la energía de la cabaña se necesitaría a un ser extra para que nos brindara más energía -La rubia se apoyó en el hombro del castaño-.  
-¿Un ser extra?... ¡Pacifica, eso es! -El castaño mostraba una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.  
-¿Es qué? -Preguntó ella separándose de él y arqueando una ceja-.  
-Se como podemos darle energía al portal y que todo vuelva a funcionar -Dijo con seguridad-.  
-¿Cómo? -La rubia lo miró sorprendida-.  
-Will... Will es la clave para todo esto, el es un ser cuya gran parte de su cuerpo está formada de energía -Dijo el castaño-.  
-¿Will? Pero... Will ya no está aquí -Dijo la rubia con preocupación-.  
-Si el portal que abrió Mabel con todo este caos llevaba a la dimensión de Will, lo más probable es que se encuentre rondando por el pueblo -Explicó el castaño-.  
-Eso quiere decir que solo tenemos que lograr que venga hasta aquí ¿Tienes alguna idea? -Preguntó ella-.  
-A decir verdad si -Fue al mesón y cogió un marcador- Cuando era el amo de Will esto no era necesario para que viniera a donde me encontraba, pero ahora si es necesario -Se agachó y comenzó a trazar dos círculos en el centro, uno dentro del otro, luego trazó 9 lineas dentro de ellos dejando 10 espacios que rellenó con diversos símbolos, en el centro de aquél dibujo puso al demonio en forma de triángulo pidiendo piedad-.  
-¿Qué es todo esto? -Preguntó la rubia con interés-.  
-Es el zodiaco de Will, puede traerlo o destruirlo, todo depende de como se use -Aclaró- Espero que esto funcione -El castaño aclaró su garganta y comenzó a hablar- ¿Estás ahí demonio del sueño? Necesito de tu ayuda. Acude a mi llamado demonio de un solo ojo.

El suelo comenzó a moverse ligeramente llevando toda la atención hacia el castaño.  
Un ser comenzó a aparecer en el aire rodeado por llamas amarillas y un aura blanca casi cegadora.  
-P-Pentagrama... Estrella fugaz... -Pronunció el demonio cayendo al suelo mal herido-.  
-Will... -Dijo la rubia sosteniéndolo en brazos-.  
-¿Qué te pasó? -Preguntó el castaño preocupado-.  
-M-Mabel... Logré huir de ella pero aún así... Aún así -Su ojo comenzó a lagrimear-.  
-Tómatelo con calma -Dijo dijo la rubia con gentileza-.  
-Estuve siendo perseguido por los ojo-ciégalos, siendo atacado por animales, huyendo de mis viejos amigos que están bajo la merced del otro pentagrama... Esto es terrible, pero me alegra que me hayan invocado, aunque hubiese encontrado este lugar no podría haberlo traspasado debido al campo de fuerza que hay alrededor, pero al haber venido desde dentro no hay problema. Pero... ¿Por qué me trajeron? ¿Qué es lo que necesitan? -Preguntó nervioso-.  
-Necesitamos tu energía... El señor Gleeful dijo que para reactivar el portal, hacer funcionar todo aquí y poder mover al robot que construimos con la cabaña necesitamos una gran fuente de poder, si lo logramos podremos llegar hasta Mabel y combatirla -Dijo la rubia-.  
-Y-Yo no lo se, eso quizás me mate, no lo he intentado antes -Dijo el demonio exaltado-.  
-Oh... -Dijeron la rubia y el castaño al unísono-.  
-Pero si sirve para derrotarla... H-Haré el sacrificio -Dijo el demonio con seguridad-.  
-¿Estás seguro? -Preguntó la rubia-.  
-Si, ella es peor que todos los demonios crueles y despiadados de las dimensiones juntos -Comenzó a temblar-.  
-Me alegra oír eso -Dijo el castaño- ¿Crees estar en las condiciones de hacerlo?  
-Si, mientras antes se termine mejor, u-ustedes solo observen -El demonio comenzó a flotar nuevamente y se fue hasta donde se encontraba el portal-.  
El demonio se posicionó en el centro del portal y comenzó a emitir una luz del mismo color de su cuerpo, luego, extendió los brazos y puso las palmas hacia arriba envolviéndolas en un fuego amarillo. Mientras la gente y criaturas que se encontraban al rededor veían como la energía del portal iba elevándose cada vez más, a excepción del castaño y de la rubia quienes presenciaban directamente lo que el demonio estaba haciendo. A su vez la luz que irradiaba el demonio se iba haciendo cada vez más brillante y su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse.  
-Ya no me queda mucha energía, la energía forma parte del 90% de mi cuerpo, en mis condiciones... Tardaré en recuperarme y puede que incluso no vuelva a despertar, pero me alegra saber que ayudé a detener el caos en vez de ser un sirviente del mal. Pentagrama... Gracias por librarme de mis cadenas, estrella fugaz... Gracias por hacerle entrar en razón... Estoy seguro de que... Lograrán detenerla -Dicho eso el demonio cayó rendido al suelo y comenzó a desintegrarse lentamente- En serio... Gracias... -Dicho esto una pequeña lágrima cayó al suelo y el demonio se desvaneció en el aire-.  
-Will... -La rubia dejó escapar una lágrima- Gracias a ti también.  
-No te pongas así Paz... -El castaño le limpió la lágrima- observa.  
Una luz se volvió a encender en el aire y un pequeño frasco con una esfera azul envuelta en una luz amarilla hizo su aparición.  
-¿Qué es esto? -Preguntó la rubia tomándolo entre los dedos-.  
-El otro 10% de Will... Su alma -Aclaró el castaño-.  
-¿Donde deberíamos dejarlo? -Una cálida sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la rubia-.  
-La guardaré en mi bolsillo, cuando todo termine buscaré un lugar para el -Dijo el castaño recibiendo el frasco en sus manos-.  
-Bien -Dijo la rubia-.  
-¡Chicos la energía ya ha regresado! Estamos listos -Dijo el robusto asomándose por la puerta-.  
-Ya vamos -Dijo la rubia- ¿Listo para terminar con esto?  
-No tienes idea -Dijo el castaño entrelazando una de sus manos con la de la rubia-.

Sin más que decir movieron la palanca y todos los mecanismos del lugar comenzaron a funcionar, el robot se puso de pie y fue rumbo a la Pentagrámide...

...

La castaña estaba tendida en su trono esperando el regreso de los ancianos y su rey, la luz que emitió el circulo le permitió concluir que ya estaban de regreso.  
-Bienvenidos -Saludó la castaña con arrogancia- ¿Cómo te fue mi querido rey? -Preguntó ella con calidez-.  
-Bien mi reina, tuvimos éxito -Afirmó el albino-.  
-Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora tío Ford... ¿Estás listo para hacer el trato? -Preguntó extendiendo la mano-.  
-¿Qué trato? Stanford... ¿Puedes explicarme? -Preguntó Stan con preocupación-.  
-Ah -Lanzó un suspiro rendido- Ella estaba dispuesta a retirarte el collar que te impedía volver a la vida a cambio de entrar en mi mente y obtener una ecuación que extenderá el caos por el mundo. Lo siento Stanley... Debes creer que soy un egoísta por eso.  
-Si, pero no te preocupes, yo habría hecho lo mismo por ti hermano -Sonrió nostálgico-.  
-Mi reina... -Interrumpió el albino-.  
-Si mi rey -Se giró para ver al albino-.  
-¿Quién es... Pandora? -La miró directo a los ojos-.  
La castaña parecía sorprendida y aterrorizada por aquella pregunta.  
-¿D-De donde sacaste eso? -Preguntó ella nerviosa-.  
-Responde -Dijo con frialdad-.  
-Ella es... Digamos que es la causa de nuestro éxito -Caminó hacia el albino- No hagas preguntas amor, recuerda que siempre estas a mi favor -Se acercó a él y lo beso, era otro de sus besos embrujados- ¿Lo entiendes?  
-Si mi reina -Dijo el albino con los ojos aún más oscurecidos-.  
-¿Dónde me quedé? -Se puso a pensar- Ah si, el trato tío Fordsie.  
-No me digas así mocosa -Se quejó el anciano-.  
-No le llames así a mi reina -Dijo el albino con odio-.  
-Tranquilo mi rey, son cosas de vejestorios -Rió la castaña-.

En el momento en el que iban a estrechar las manos un puño metálico atravesó la pared del castillo.  
-¿¡Pero qué!? -Los ojos de la castaña se volvieron aún más violeta y fue hacia el agujero con furia- ¡No puede ser! ¡Maniáticos! ¡VAYAN ABAJO Y ESPEREN MIS INSTRUCCIONES! -Le ordenó a los demonios- Lo siento tío pero el trato tendrá que esperar -Chasqueó los dedos y convirtió a los dos ancianos en estatuas de oro- Para asegurarme de que no intenten nada, mi rey, cuida el lugar.  
Los demonios salieron del lugar creciendo en tamaño y con los ojos completamente rojos.  
La rubia y el castaño salieron a la entrada del robot con una bandera en las manos.  
-¿Qué tenemos aquí? -Rió la castaña asomándose por el agujero y caminando hacia el centro de este - Hola ridícula parejita de tórtolos, se ve que tienen valor para venir.  
-Al fin tienes lo que querías hermana, pero lamento decirte que eso se acabo -Dijo el castaño en un semblante serio-.  
-Vamos a derrotarte hasta que sea lo último que hagamos -Dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño-.  
-Así que quieren contraatacar, adorable -Rió- ¡ATAQUEN!

Los dos jóvenes entraron nuevamente y los demonios se abalanzaron sobre el cabaña-tron, aunque eran más en número su fuerza era notoriamente más débil, uno de los demonios llamó a los ojo-ciégalos que empezaron a destruir el lugar, pero gracias a las habilidades de la pelirroja y uno de los brazos del robot, ahuyentarlos no fue un problema. Los demonios atacaron con todas sus fuerzas, pero su derrota fue inminente.

-¡Enserio! -La castaña pellizcó su ceño- Solo tenían que hacer una cosa, era tanto pedir, tengo que hacer todo por mi cuenta, la castaña aumentó su tamaño y flotó hacia el lugar. Se acomodó el listón de la camisa y golpeó con el puño el techo de la cabaña, una gran nube de polvo se levantó en el lugar, pero cuando se disipó la cabaña seguía intacta- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! -Con la fuerza de su magia comenzó a golpear la cabaña con todo lo que estuviese a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto un grupo de rebeldes fue expulsado hacia la Pentagrámide, incluidos el castaño y la rubia-.

...

El grupo quedó aterrorizado al ver el gran número de personas que había sido convertido en estatua.  
-¿Cómo podemos solucionar esto? -Preguntó el castaño viendo a sus tíos completamente inmóviles-.  
-¡Mis padres! -La rubia corrió a la estatua gigante viendo a sus padres en la base de esta- Debo sacarlos de aquí -La rubia tomó el brazo de su madre y comenzó a jalarlo hacia afuera-.  
-¿¡Qué crees que haces!? -La rubia fue sujetada de la coleta y jalada hacia atrás por el albino- Creí haberles dicho que no se metieran en los asuntos de mi reina -Le hizo una llave por la espalda y puso un cuchillo contra su cuerpo-.  
-Gideon no hagas esto -Pidió la mujer-.  
-Gideon hazle caso a tu madre -Exigió el hombre-.  
-¡Gideon suéltala ahora! -Exigió el castaño-.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer Romeo? No tienes poderes, nadie de aquí los tiene -Rió-.  
-Gid, se que estas ahí en algún lado, resiste al hechizo -Pidió la rubia aterrorizada-.  
-Tu amiguito está encerrado bajo llave rubia -Sonrió con malicia-.  
-¡Entiéndelo Gideon estas bajo un hechizo de lealtad! -Gritó la rubia- Se que te gusta Mabel, tu mismo en tu estado normal lo dijiste ¡Pero esto es enfermizo!  
-Gideon, volví al pueblo para estar con tu padre y contigo, recuperar todo el tiempo que estuve ausente, por favor escucha a tu madre, regresa -Rogó la mujer-.  
-Ma-Mamá... -Por un segundo el albino soltó a la rubia- ¿¡Qué hiciste idiota!? La dejaste ir -Se dijo a si mismo el albino- ¡Manténte encerrado!  
-Sujétenlo -Dijo la rubia-.  
-Esto es por tu bien amigo -Dijo el robusto-.  
-¿¡Qué hacen idiotas!? ¡Suéltenme! -El albino forcejeaba pero era imposible-.  
-Paz libera a tus padres -Dijo el castaño-.  
La rubia asintió y volvió a forcejear, su madre fue liberada y al instante todos comenzaron a caer y volvieron a la normalidad.  
-¡Paz! -Ambos padres la abrazaron-.  
-Los extrañé -Dijo ella soltando un par de lágrimas-.  
-¡Soos! -Dijo Melody sonriente-.  
-¡Melody! -Soltó al albino dejándolo en manos del hombre y corrió a abrazar a su novia-.  
-¡Chicos! -La pelirroja sonrió al ver que todos los miembros de su familia estaban a salvo-.  
-¡Wendy! -Gritaron todos ellos-.  
-Mamá, papá, salgan de aquí y llévense al resto con ustedes -Pidió la rubia-.  
-¿Y qué pasará contigo? -Preguntó su madre-.  
-Estaré bien, lo prometo -Sonrió con seguridad-.  
Los padres asintieron y se fueron junto a gran parte de los convertidos-.  
-¡Tío Stan, tío Ford! -El castaño se alegró al ver a los dos a salvo-.  
-Hola sobrino, me alegro de que hayan leído mis notas -Dijo Ford-.  
-¿Qué se siente ver a un ex muerto chico? -Sonrió Stan-.  
-Yo también soy uno, no presumas -Bromeó-.  
-Me gusta tu nueva actitud chico, eres más carismático -Rió Stan-.  
-¡Cállense y déjenme ir! -Exigió el albino-.  
-Ya no hay peligro, creo que pueden soltarlo -Dijo la rubia-.  
-Si tu lo dices Paz -El castaño hizo una seña para que soltaran al albino-.  
-¡Apártense! -Gritó el albino dando un salto hacia atrás moviendo el cuchillo frenéticamente-.  
-Tranquilízate hijo -Pidió el hombre-.  
-¡Cállate! -Dijo el albino agitado-.  
-No hay nada que hacer -Ford posó su mano sobre el hombro del hombre- El no volverá a la normalidad hasta que Mabel vuelva a entrar en razón o Pandora sea destruida -Aclaró-.  
-¿Pandora? -Preguntaron todos al unísono-.  
-Pandora es un espíritu dentro de su gema, su mente y la de Mabel se fusionaron es por eso que tiene los ojos púrpura y no tiene juicio -Aclaró-.  
-Así que Mabel actúa así por estar bajo el poder de un espíritu... -El castaño agachó la cabeza- ¿Desde cuándo?  
-No lo se, tampoco se cuando obtuvo esa gema -Dijo Ford-.  
-El vejestorio solo dice estupideces, mi reina no está poseída por nadie -Masculló el albino-.  
-¿Hay forma de detenerla? -Preguntó la rubia ignorando al albino-.  
-Si, según cuenta la leyenda que va pasando de dimensión en dimensión, la única forma de detenerla es de la misma forma en la que fue derrotada por primera vez, dicen que su reinado terminó cuando dos almas con más poder que ella sumado a un profundo dolor permitió que su espíritu fuese encerrado -Dijo Ford-.  
-¿Dos almas con más poder? ¿Qué clase de poder? -Preguntó el castaño-.  
-No estoy seguro, no lo recuerdo, oí esa historia hace muchos años -Dijo Ford con decepción-.  
-Vamos cerebrito piensa, ella no tardará en volver -Lo apresuró Stan-.  
-Pero... ¿Por qué querrían detenerme? -La castaña entro al lugar arrogando uno de los brazos del robot con fuerza mientras volvía a su tamaño normal-.  
-Mabel... -Pronunció el castaño-.  
-Ganó la batalla contra el robot -Dijo la rubia en un susurro entrelazando su mano con la del castaño-.  
-Me sorprenden, enserio,  
por un segundo creí que no podría con su robot, pero todos tienen un talón de Aquiles ¿No? -Rió con disimulo-.  
-¡Al igual que tu! -Dijo Ford-.  
-¡No nos das miedo! -Gritó la pelirroja-.  
-Exacto -Animó el robusto-.  
-No podrás detenernos -Dijo Stan amenazante-.  
-¿Enserio? ¡PUED DEBERÍAN! -Chasqueó sus dedos y todos los rebeldes, a excepción de la rubia y el castaño quienes observaban, comenzaron a convulsionar y a flotar, luego un brillo surgió de cada uno de sus cuerpos y fueron convertidos en banderines de decoración con una expresión aterradora- ¿Qué? ¿P-Por qué ustedes dos no fueron convertidos? -Volvía a chasquear los dedos innumerables veces sin tener éxito-.  
-Dipper... Mira... Nuestras manos -La rubia indicaba sus manos entrelazadas-.  
-Esto es -El castaño de percató del brillo celeste que sus manos producían- ya veo... a esto se refería Ford ¡Nosotros tenemos el poder de detenerte!  
-Ustedes no tocarán a mi reina -Dijo el albino poniéndose delante de ella-.  
-Tranquilo amor, todavía les falta un elemento, sin el no pueden hacer nada -Rió- tu solo quédate detrás de mi.  
-Un dolor profundo... -Dijo la rubia- ¡No importa! Lo vamos a intentar.  
-Bien, adelante -Sonrió la castaña- ¡Tomen eso! -Una especie de soga los envolvió de manera individual separándolos de su agarre-.  
-Agh -Se quejaron ambos-.  
-Lo ven, fue sencillo derrotarlos -Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa de satisfacción-.  
-No lo creas -Dijo el castaño desprendiendo una serie de llamas celestes quemando las sogas-.  
-Aunque estemos separados, nuestras almas están unidas -Sonrió la rubia mientras las llamas celestes quemaban las sogas que la envolvían- Ahora -Hizo aparecer una llama en sus manos- Ríndete -Se las arrojó a la castaña-.  
-¿¡Es todo!? Con ese poder no lograrán detenerme ¡Yo soy Pandora! -Gritó la castaña que luego quedó sorprendida ante sus propias palabras- ¿Qué? -La castaña no entendía, pero luego sonrió, su voz se oía distorsionada- Niñita tonta, eres mi marioneta, siempre lo has sido.  
-Mi reina... -El albino estaba bloqueado por sus palabras-.  
-Así que finalmente se manifiesta -Dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño-.  
-Mabel, no, Pandora, llegó tu fin -Dijo el castaño arrojando una serie llamas-.  
-Idiotas, -Formó un campo púrpura a su alrededor- aún no han visto mi verdadero poder -Su piel comenzó a volverse blanca y su pelo se comenzó a alargarse y a volverse violeta oscuro, sus extremidades se volvían más delgadas y lo blanco de sus ojos se volvía negro, hizo aparecer una serie de esferas de fuego alrededor y comenzó a lanzarlas una y otra vez- Tomen eso.  
-Paz corre -Dijo el castaño corriendo rápidamente junto a ella-.  
-Ustedes seres inferiores no pueden hacer nada -Rió-.  
-Dipper, hay que atacarla o hacer que Mabel tome el control -Dijo la rubia-.  
-Si sigue haciendo esos escudos dudo que podamos atacarla, pero tal vez podamos razonar con ella, de alguna forma -El castaño, a pesar de todo el odio que sentía por la castaña en el fondo no quería lastimarla después de descubrir que era una marioneta-.  
-¡Mabel estás ahí! -Gritó la rubia- Detén todo esto.  
-Si sigues ahí no dejes que Pandora destruya el mundo -Dijo el castaño-.  
-Oh no -Dijo la rubia al descubrir que habían sido atrapados en un corredor sin salida-.  
-Idiotas, ella ya no está aquí, ella no volverá -Rió, pero de pronto se detuvo y su pecho se tiñó de rojo- ¿Q-Qué? -Se toco el pecho y sus labios de los cuales el líquido carmesí no dejaba de correr, giró su cabeza para descubrir la causa- M-Mi rey...  
-Tu no eres mi reina -Dijo él retirando el cuchillo a sangre fría-.  
-Gideon... Pronunció la rubia horrorizada-.  
-No lo creo... -Dijo el castaño de igual forma-.  
-Así que es cierto lo que dicen -La castaña volvía a su verdadera forma incluidos sus ojos celestes a la vez que la gema que llevaba al rededor del cuello se quebraba- el amor es una daga de doble filo, Gideon... -Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar- Yo nunca quise hacer esto, fue ella -Cayó de rodillas- Perdónenme, ella me influenció desde que yo era pequeña... Encontré la gema en el sótano de la casa en California, no la llevaba puesta, pero estábamos conectadas de alguna forma. Cuando me puse el collar cada vez estaba menos conectada con la realidad y no pude hacer nada... Ahora voy a morir y seré recordada como una persona horrible -Sonreía débilmente mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo-.  
-Todo está bien Mabel, no fue tu culpa -El castaño la abrazó-.  
-Dipper... perdón por llevar el poder más allá de la hermandad -Pronunció ella débilmente-.  
-No hay que guardar rencor -Dijo la rubia sumándose al abrazo-.  
-Pacifica... siento haber sido mala contigo -Dijo la castaña-.  
-Mabel, a pesar de todo sigo queriéndote -Pronunció el albino incorporándose al abrazo mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad-.  
-Gideon... Lamento haberte obligado a formar parte de todo esto -Una luz celeste comenzó a envolverlos-.  
-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó la rubia-.  
-Dos almas con más poder que yo y un profundo dolor terminarán con el caos... Creo que llegó mi fin -Dijo la castaña sonriendo mientras su cuerpo de desvanecía-.  
-¿Por qué desapareces? -Preguntó el castaño preocupado-.  
-Mi alma estaba muy unida a la de Pandora... voy a extrañarlos -Dijo la castaña a duras penas-.  
-Y nosotros a ti -Dijo el albino dandole un último tierno beso-.  
La castaña terminó por desvanecerse en el aire, al igual que el demonio azul poco tiempo atrás, la diferencia era que su alma no sería puesta en un frasco para contenerla. Los amigos de los jóvenes volvieron a la normalidad y las paredes de la Pentagrámide comenzaban a ser absorbidos por la grieta en el cielo al igual que todo lo que conllevaba al caos, todo había terminado, los mortales habían ganado...

...

-Todo acabó... -Dijo el castaño sujetando la mano de la rubia-.  
-Si, lamento que Mabel haya dejado este mundo... Es algo tonto, pero si yo fuera tú estaría llorando, la muerte de un hermano es... -La rubia se percató de las lágrimas del castaño- Dipper -Lo abrazó con fuerza-.  
-Está bien Paz, está bien, hay que salir adelante -Correspondió al abrazo-.  
-Chicos, vamos -El albino llegó al lugar cabizbajo- los demás están preocupados por nosotros-.  
Un llanto los alertó a los 3.  
-¿Eso es un bebé? -Preguntó la rubia separándose del castaño-.  
-Viene de por allá -Indicó el albino-.  
-Vengan -El castaño comenzó a caminar-.  
Tendida junto al río una bebé se lloraba atención. Los 3 jóvenes se acercaron y no pudieron evitar notar sus ojos celestes.  
-Imposible -Dijo el castaño sorprendido-.  
-Tiene una nota pegada a la manta -La rubia la recogió- dice: "Tal vez no pueda devolverla a la vida, pero si puedo hacerla renacer, firmado A"  
-Entonces ella... Es Mabel -Preguntó el albino sorprendido-.  
-Eso creo -El castaño la cargó en brazos, en seguida la bebé hizo una cara de molestia- Si, definitivamente lo es -Rió-.  
-Supongo que ahora hay que darle el cariño que nunca tuvo cuando pequeña -Dijo la rubia-.  
-Si -Dijo el castaño-.

...

En el pueblo nunca más se volvió a mencionar nada de lo acontecido, solo en ocasiones a los turistas que buscan historias inéditas o a los niños antes de ir a dormir, nadie parecía llevarle rencor a la castaña, ella, por muy increíble que pareciese había crecido rápidamente, a solo 6 años de su renacimiento había alcanzado al castaño en edad y estaba llevando una relación con el albino. Por otra parte la rubia y el castaño se comprometieron y se casaron al final de ese verano en el 2018, muchos dudaban cuanto duraría un matrimonio así de joven, pero a ellos no les preocupaba, porque sabían que lo suyo era algo que duraría para siempre.

Y así dos parejas que partieron como enemigos habían sido unidos por un mismo destino y la única magia que no puede ser vencida, el amor.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
